Hoggy Warty Hogwarts
by sebeuntiin
Summary: UP! Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something, please! Dari sekolah magis Hogwarts, tiga belas laki-laki di asrama yang berbeda, cinta dimimpikan, mimpi ditemukan, dan kekonyolan dijadikan sesuatu yang indah. (SoonHoon, SeokSoo, JunHao, Meanie, JeongCheol, VerKwan, Lee Chan)
1. to be mine

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! boys love. komedi receh. ooc.

* * *

 **i. the foolish me wanted you to be mine ( _seoksoo_ )**

* * *

"Oh, _geez_. Sekarang dimana aku harus duduk?"

Seokmin berkata sebal melihat kompartemen kereta yang penuh sesak oleh enam orang. Seharusnya ada dua tempat kosong kalau ditempati oleh Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan—semuanya Gryffindor kecuali Seungcheol yang Slytherin—, tetapi tahun ini mereka kedatangan Lee Chan, adiknya dan pacar baru Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon tampak tidak enak dengan Seokmin dan mau berdiri untuk pamit pergi ke kompartemen rumahnya, Slytherin juga. Tapi Soonyoung menahan. Seokmin juga menyela. "Ya sudah," ujarnya pasrah. "Aku ke kompartemen sebelah."

Seraya bergerak ke kompartemen berikutnya, Seokmin agak bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menjadi orang ketiga diantara dua pasangan. Dia sendiri sudah geli melihat Seungcheol yang tangannya sudah ada di antara Jeonghan beberapa saat tadi.

Lelaki itu menggeser pintu kompartemen dengan keras. Satu anak laki-laki dengan jubah Ravenclaw di pangkuannya terlonjak, agak terganggu. Buku tebal yang tadi dipegang anak itu terjatuh. "Maaf," ujar Seokmin, mengambil tempat di seberang anak itu.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali membaca. Seokmin melihat ke sekitar kompartemen, merasa canggung. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kompartemen, rupanya anak itu mungkin sedikit penyendiri. Rambutnya coklat hazel dengan bibir melengkung yang mirip kucing. Seokmin bisa saja mengira bahwa peliharannya adalah kucing bila tidak melihat kandang burung hantu di rak atas kompartemen.

"Um," Seokmin menggumam, tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Sepanjang dia bersekolah sampai tahun keenamnya ini, tidak pernah sekalipun melihat anak itu. Maksudnya, anak-anak di Hogwarts kan banyak. "Namamu?"

"Hong Jisoo." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Salam. Namaku Lee Seokmin." ujar Seokmin, tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Apa daya, Jisoo diam saja. Seokmin jadi bosan. Kompartemen Soonyoung dkk pasti ramai. Untung ada kereta makanan datang, jadi Seokmin membeli satu (karena dia sedang krisis uang) cokelat kodok.

Dari bungkusan cokelat kodok itu muncul kartu segi lima seperti biasanya. Seorang laki-laki yang mengendarai sapu terbang dan memegang snitch dengan bangga. Namanya... Jaden Hong.

"Tuan Jisoo, aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kartu. Dan namanya—marga lelaki ini mirip sekali denganmu," kata Seokmin, berusaha memulai pembicaraan. "Lucu sekali kalau orang ini adalah ayahmu."

Hong Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kartu yang Seokmin sodorkan, setelah sekian waktu diam saja. Jisoo memperhatikan kartu itu sebelum kembali membaca. "Orang itu ayahku,"

Oh. _Oh_. Lalu kemudian sepanjang perjalanan sisa itu mereka berdua diam saja.

* * *

Lewat peristiwa itu, Seokmin kenal dengan yang namanya Hong Jisoo, anak Ravenclaw tahun ketujuh yang nilai O.W.L-nya sepuluh kali lipat dari nilai Seokmin. Jisoo juga jarang berbicara dan tidak punya terlalu banyak teman. Dia tipe anak yang memilih menghabiskan waktu liburannya di ruang rekreasi untuk membaca dibanding pergi ke Hogsmeade.

Jeonghan kenal Jisoo dengan dekat, karena dulu mereka pernah bertetangga. Berkat dia Seokmin bisa modus menemani Jisoo di perpustakaan dan absen ikut ke Hogsmeade, cuma untuk memelototi muka Jisoo selama tiga jam.

Seokmin menemukan dirinya sering mencari sosok Jisoo saat mereka makan malam. Jisoo menjadi sangat menarik baginya. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga Jisoo mau tertawa lepas di depannya, tetapi saat itu terjadi Seokmin berani bertaruh hatinya jatuh ke perut.

Entah kenapa, dari kapan, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, Seokmin kian tertarik kepada Jisoo.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, nyaris mencapai tiga bulan, dengan suara terbekap _scarf_ tebal di tengah musim dingin, Seokmin menyatakan perasaannya. Wajah Jisoo saat itu memerah sekali—entah karena malu atau dingin, kemudian dengan suara madunya mengatakan "Ya."

Ciuman pertama mereka di ujung gang Hogsmeade, salju masih tebal di atas mata kaki mereka. Seokmin yang menginisiatifnya dan terkesan tidak romantis karena topiknya langsung diangkat tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang membicarakan Kaye, burung hantu Jisoo. Tetapi Jisoo mengangguk, membiarkan Seokmin menciumnya dibalik tembok. Cepat, keduanya sama-sama menarik diri dan bermuka merah hingga lima belas menit ke depan.

* * *

"Seokmin," panggil Jisoo, dari suaranya tumpah ruah madu imajiner. Lebih dari tiga minggu jadian, Seokmin masih belum bisa menoleransi suara Jisoo. Dia jarang berbicara, tetapi suaranya lembut dan manis sekali.

Seokmin menoleh, menggumam sebagai jawaban dari panggilan Jisoo. Salju mulai meleleh dibawah kaki mereka, menandakan musim semi telah datang. "Aku harus pisah dari sini," ujar Jisoo memberi tahu. "Seokmin pergi saja menemui teman-teman, aku akan belajar di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw."

Setelah Jisoo melambaikan tangan, Seokmin berjalan sambil bersiul dan cengengesan ke arah asrama Gryffindor. Disana sudah menunggu Soonyoung dan Seungkwan, mencibir atas sikap Seokmin yang seperti ABG baru merasakan jatuh cinta. "Ooh, ini dia datang anaknya yang sedang dimabuk cinta oleh kakak kelas Ravenclaw yang nilainya sepuluh kali lipat nilainya sendiri."

"Aih," ujar Seokmin, masih cengengesan. "Sebut saja kalian cemburu."

"Bukan aku, tapi anak ini karena pacarmu katanya telah mendekati _Bonon_?— _Benon_? Siapalah itu dalam waktu yang berlebih. Berduaan di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw dalam waktu yang lama, misalnya." kata Soonyoung mengabaikan teriakan Seungkwan; " _Verrrrrnon_!" di belakang.

Kerutan alis tampak di dahi Seokmin. "Jisoo kan sudah punya pacar. Dan pacarnya sedang duduk di depan kalian pada saat ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi," Soonyoung mengangkat bahu, "Melalui rumor yang aku dengar, Jisoo bukan tipe orang yang serius dalam menjalani hubungan. Maksudku, tidak pernah ada cerita dia pacaran selain denganmu. Bisa jadi ia bahkan tidak memberi tahu teman-temannya perihal kau."

Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kerutan alis Seokmin semakin mendalam, tetapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak menanggapi dan membawa topik baru.

* * *

Berhari-hari berikutnya, Jisoo semakin sulit untuk ditemui. Seokmin maklum, sebab Jisoo sudah menginjak tahun ketujuh dan ujian N.E.W.T semakin dekat. Lelaki Gryffindor itu jadi terbiasa lagi pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Pernah satu hari di tengah malam, Jeonghan bertanya tentang Jisoo. Seokmin mengangkat bahu sambil memandangi kasur di atasnya. "Dia sedang belajar untuk N.E.W.T," jelas Seokmin pendek. "Cita-citanya ingin menjadi Auror."

"Tunggu. Apakah kau juga akan ikut N.E.W.T?" tanya Soonyoung, menatap Seokmin ngeri. Seokmin lantas tertawa keras, melempar bantal ke muka Soonyoung sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Dia bertemu dengan Jisoo lusanya. Kalau saya belum mengatakannya, Seokmin punya kebiasaan untuk mengintip ke dalam perpustakaan, bisa jadi Jisoo ada di sana, jadi Seokmin bisa menemani. Biasanya penjaga perpustakaan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, karena niat Seokmin ke perpustakaan bukan untuk menjadi jenius, tapi untuk modus.

Di hari itu Seokmin mengintip lagi dan mendapatkan sosok Jisoo, yang sudah berhari-hari tidak dilihatnya. Sang Gryffindor ingin melipir mendekat, tetapi ternyata Jisoo tidak sendiri. Di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki bule yang sangat menyebalkannya _ganteng_ , dan Seokmin tidak menyukai bagaimana mereka tidak terlihat sedang belajar, dinilai dari senyum manis Jisoo dan tawa _menyebalkan_ si _bule_ itu.

Seokmin tidak jadi menghampiri. Seusai mendengar kisahnya, Soonyoung manggut-manggut sementara Seungkwan emosi sendiri. "Nah! Yang itu namanya Vernon. Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengannya—suka sedikit sih—dia anak Ravenclaw juga. Katanya mereka sering berduaan."

Setelah itu masih banyak yang Seungkwan ocehkan, tetapi Seokmin tidak terlalu peduli. Dari ruang rekreasi dia berdiri dan _sprint_ ke asrama Ravenclaw, beberapa kali menubruk orang. Jisoo ada di lorong menara tak jauh dari asrama Ravenclaw, menoleh ketika ada suara _gusrak-gusruk_ di belakangnya.

Jisoo ditarik ke sebuah lorong menara yang terpencil dan punggungnya dibanting ke tembok. Lelaki itu pasti kebingungan, sebab Seokmin langsung mencium bibirnya dan berinisiatif melibatkan lidah dan lumatan bibir. Tangan Jisoo mencengkram bahu Seokmin.

"Seokmin," peringat Jisoo. "Ini di lorong. Kita bisa kelihatan."

"Aku tahu," Seokmin mendesah, menarik leher Jisoo untuk ciuman dalam sekali lagi. Berharap semua ciuman itu membawa pikiran kalutnya hanyut. "Aku tahu."

Jisoo mengerang. Sudah tidak lucu lagi. Seokmin menarik diri dan membiarkan wajah mereka berdekatan. Muka Jisoo memerah padam. Seokmin menutup mata, mendesah berat dan membiarkan kepalanya lunglai di bahu Jisoo. Itu tidak keren sama sekali. Mencium tiba-tiba di lorong menara sekolah.

"Seokmin...?" suara Jisoo membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Apalagi, Jisoo meraih kepalanya dan mengusap-usap pundaknya dengan sikap menenangkan. Dengan perilaku khas kekasih itu, Seokmin menemukan dirinya ada di ambang ragu.

Ragu apabila mungkin, mungkin, Jisoo pernah berbuat begini kepada _Benon_ —maksudnya _Borrnon_.

* * *

Keadaan setelahnya juga tak begitu membantu. Seokmin berkali-kali meminta maaf, sebab sudah mencium tanpa minta izin. Jisoo memaklumi, kalimatnya yang terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah; "Tak apa, Seokmin kalau ada masalah tolong diselesaikan secepatnya." menambah beban tak enak di hati Seokmin.

Dia kembali dengan wajah kuyu dan tidak di dalam mood untuk melanjutkan kelas. Akhirnya, Seokmin melewatkan semua penjelasan dari guru. Catatannya kosong melompong, berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya. Kalau dipikirkan Jisoo memang agak pendiam dan tidak sesemangat Seokmin. Jisoo bisa jadi hanya menerimanya karena terpaksa, karena tidak enak menolak, atau mungkin dia lebih suka pada cowok—argh. Seokmin _headbang_ ke buku, mendesah frustasi.

Seminggu Seokmin bergelut, nilainya jadi jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Soonyoung yang biasanya paling cerewet, hanya bisa menggeleng dramatis sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian hari, mereka berdua sedang berjalan di lorong menara. Seokmin menceritakan singkat tentang Jisoo, dan gosip tentang Jisoo yang mungkin main-main dengannya, dan tentang _Bornon? Benon_ yang terlihat _terlalu_ dekat dengan Jisoo.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kamu berkencan?" tanya Jeonghan, terlihat geli. "Pacaran bukan berarti pasanganmu harus hanya punya kau, satu-satunya yang dia punya hanya kau saja. Meski Jisoo pendiam, dia tentu punya teman yang dekat dengannya untuk mengobrol dan tertawa. Dia adalah orang yang normal, tentu saja."

Seokmin tertegun. Dia tidak pernah berlari sebegitu kencangnya menuju ke asrama Ravenclaw. Menuju Jisoo.

* * *

"Mmm... Siapa...?"

Dua anak berjubah Ravenclaw itu pasti bingung melihat seorang anak berwajah mirip kuda dengan jubah Gryffindor dan nafas ngos-ngosan berdiri di depan asrama Ravenclaw. "Jisoo," kata Seokmin cepat. "Aku mencari Jisoo."

"...Kalau boleh tahu... Siapanya?" tanya satu anak itu, tidak pasti.

"Pacarnya."

Keduanya terlihat terkejut. Seokmin mendengar salah satu dari mereka berbisik panik; "setahuku Jisoo- _hyeong_ tidak punya pacar?" dan jujur itu meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya. Mereka buru-buru berkata begitu menyadari pandangan Seokmin berubah, "Ah tentu, akan kami panggilkan. Jisoo- _hyeong_ tadi sedang bersama Vernon di ruang rekreasi."

Begitu Jisoo tiba di depan asrama, Seokmin sudah tidak ada.

* * *

"Kau payah."

Seokmin meringis atas sarkasme Jeonghan. "Aku tahu."

"Kau seperi anak kecil, pengecut."

Ringisan Seokmin semakin menjadi. Lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Yang itu aku juga tahu."

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba patah semangat cuma gara-gara perkataan sesimpel itu? Seriusan, Lee Seokmin? Aku taruhan sekarang Jisoo pasti sangat bingung dengan perilakumu. Demi Janggut Merlin, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga kau menjadi sangat labil seperti ini."

Diam.

Jeonghan mendesah. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Aku tidak pasti," kata Seokmin. "Mungkin membiarkan saja. Tidak ada kata putus, tetapi putus secara diam-diam dan sepihak. Seperti hubunganku dengannya yang mungkin memang hanya sepihak saja."

Jeonghan mendesah. Seokmin mendesah juga.

Soonyoung bangkit dari ranjang tingkat atasnya. "Bisakah kalian berhenti mendrama? Ini tengah malam dan aku tidak ingin tidurku dipenuhi oleh mimpi buruk karena kepikiran tadi. _Geliiiiii_."

* * *

"Seokmin!"

 _Wush_.

"Seokmin,"

 _Wuush_.

"Seokmin!"

 _Swuuuuush_.

"Kau lama-lama jadi bodoh ya," komentar Seungkwan pada saat suatu makan siang. Setiap Jisoo ada dan menyapa, Seokmin selalu lari seperti diikuti kecoak terbang. Semua orang bisa tahu kalau dia sedang menghindari Jisoo.

"Diamlah," balas Seokmin lesu, menusuk jeli makanan penutupnya dengan tidak nafsu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Seokmin sadar teman-temannya itu tidak menjawab, mata mereka terpaku di belakang Seokmin. Lelaki itu menoleh. Jisoo berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut muka yang tidak terbaca.

"Hai," katanya pelan. Seokmin masih membenci betapa lembut suaranya terdengar. "Aku mungkin butuh membicarakan beberapa hal kepadamu."

* * *

Suara gemerisik tupai dapat terdengar dari taman tempat mereka berdiri. Seokmin diam selama beberapa menit menolak berbicara, menunggu Jisoo. Sementara itu si Ravenclaw terlihat tegang dan takut.

"Seokmin," panggil Jisoo, dan ketika Seokmin menoleh menatapnya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Jisoo terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menghindariku dan menolak untuk berbicara."

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

Seokmin tidak bermaksud untuk menaikkan nadanya seperti menyindir, tapi ternyata pita suaranya mengkhianatinya. Sekarang Jisoo terlihat terkejut dan terluka. Seokmin ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya kalau putus lakukanlah dengan _manner_.

"Maksudku," ujar Seokmin membenarkan. "Aku sempat dengar. Aku tidak dikenal sebagai pacarmu di asramamu."

"Mereka anak tahun kedua, Seokmin, bila orang yang kau bicarakan adalah kedua anak yang kau minta untuk mencarikanku," jelas Jisoo. "Aku tidak bisa bilang ke semua orang kalau kita menjalin hubungan, bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan..."

"Vernon?" potong Jisoo. "Vernon ayahnya seorang Auror. Aku ingin menanyakan perihal Auror, hanya saja melewati Vernon. Anak itu memang sempat menyatakan ketertarikannya, tetapi aku menolak karena saat itu ada Seokmin."

Seokmin kehabisan kata-kata. Segeranya dia memeluk Jisoo. Tanpa izin, lagi. Lalu ciuman itu juga tanpa izin. "Astaga," pekik Seokmin. "Maaf. Maaf. Rupanya aku salah paham. Aku ini bego, _begobegobego_."

"Seokmin," ujar Jisoo. "Semua orang bisa salah paham, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak ingin putus."

"Kata siapa aku ingin putus?" ujar Seokmin cepat, terlalu cepat hingga tawa Jisoo pecah. Pertama kalinya dalam kian lama. Seokmin mencium bibirnya. "Maaf, aku tak minta izin melulu. Tapi untuk selanjutnya aku tak ingin minta izin."

"Mmm." Diantara gumaman itu Jisoo tersenyum manis.

Seokmin pemecah rekor, karena dia membuat Jisoo telat masuk kelasnya untuk pertama kali.

* * *

 **Note:**

\- **O** rdinary **W** izarding **L** evel adalah ujian yang dikenakan kepada murid tahun kelima untuk menentukan apakah dia cocok untuk melanjutkan sebuah mata pelajaran selama tahun pelajaran berikutnya.

- **N** astily **E** xhausting **W** izarding **T** est adalah ujian yang diikuti oleh murid tahun ketujuh untuk membantu mereka memilih karir tertentu setelah lulus. Auror contohnya, mereka hanya menerima para calon dengan minimal lima nilai N.E.W.T yang diatas rata-rata. Murid harus mendapatkan nilai O.W.L yang bagus supaya bisa ikut ujian N.E.W.T

- **Auror** adalah _officers_ yang dilatih secara khusus untuk untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus _magic_ hitam ( _dark arts_ ).

thanks wikia ;;;

 **Author's Note:**

Haiiii. Saya kembali dengan karya baru. Ini serial dimana anak-anak _sebong_ menjadi murid _Hogwarts_ dan belajar disana. Tenang, pairingnya banyak kok. Dari sini udah _hinted_ soonhoon verkwan jeongcheol wkwkwkwk

Maaf karena disini saya bikin Dokyeom jadi _foolish_ dan _childish_. Maklum ya, kalo udah sama Soonyoung Seungkwan mah memang udah keliatan _dork_ -nya ;;A;;

Kalau ditanya **kenapa bikin _serial_ bukan cerita berkesinambungan dengan _multi chaptered_**? Jawabannya karena saya bisa _up_ kapan aja /digampar/ saya memang suka rese ngadet kalo udah bikin cerita panjang. Saya ngga suka php-in pembaca dengan ngegantung ceritanya T_T Jadi saya bikin serial aja yang ceritanya pendek-pendek tapi masih bisa dikaitin. Selama liburan Desember-Januari saya usahain _update_ cerita 'o')/


	2. to love me

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! boys love. light angst.

* * *

 **ii. the selfish me wanted you to love me ( _soonhoon_ )**

* * *

" _Jihoon_!"

Jihoon mendesah. Mempercepat tempo jalannya sekedar untuk menghindari asal suara itu. Di koridor menara bergema lagi suara " _Jihoon_ ~!" yang keras dan sontak anak-anak yang mendengar suara melengking itu lantas mencari sosok yang tengah dijeritkan. Bukannya karena penasaran atau apa, hanya ingin membantu mencari daripada nanti kena detensi karena berteriak-teriak di koridor secara berlebihan. Muka Jihoon memerah karena malu.

"Diam, _bodoh_!"

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung sedang merengut dari seberang meja, di dahinya ada tanda kemerahan samar bekas pukulan Jihoon. Jihoon abai saja seraya si Slytherin makan dengan muka risih. "Jihoon, kan nggak usah pakai pukul segala. Aku hanya memanggil Jihoon, karena tidak dengar jadinya suaranya dibesarkan."

"Tentu, hanya membesarkan suara. Coba kalau ada guru lewat dan mendetensi kita karena berteriak dengan bebas di koridor," ujar Jihoon, suara hambar menyindir. Masih jelas diingatannya mereka kena detensi lari sepuluh keliling lapangan Quidditch (tidak boleh pakai sihir, _no no_ ) hanya karena Soonyoung menjahili guru magang dengan bom murahan yang dibelinya di toko Zonko's Joke Shop. _Kebetulan sekali,_ Jihoon ada di sana.

Soonyoung cemberut, "Itu kan gurunya saja yang bawa perasaan. Siapa suruh lewat di sana, target awal kita kan bukan Sir Wayne, tapi Seungkwan."

Sendok Jihoon diayunkannya mencium dahi Soonyoung. Lantas lelaki itu mengaduh, makin kentara perbedaan warna antara kulitnya dengan bekas pukulan Jihoon yang memerah.

"Sana kembali mejamu," usir Jihoon. "Kau tidak mau jadi bahan guyonan anak tahun ketujuh karena makan siang bersama dengan Slytherin."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Soonyoung dia abaikan begitu saja. Memang, jubah merah Soonyoung terlihat begitu mencolok diantara jubah hijau Slytherin. Salahkan Kwon Soonyoung dan keberanian (atau ketebalan muka)nya yang begitu besar untuk makan bersama dengan Jihoon di meja Slytherin.

Soonyoung akhirnya menurut, mukanya sedih sedikit dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi akhirnya Soonyoung tersenyum lagi sambil melambai-lambai heboh sebelum kembali ke teman-temannya. Jihoon mendengus. Dasar konyol.

* * *

Dari akhir tahun keempat Soonyoung sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada Jihoon. Kwon Soonyoung ini adalah penyihir yang dibesarkan di keluarga muggle—ayahnya muggle dan ibunya penyihir—, namun supel dan disukai banyak orang karena handal dalam berbicara. Konon Soonyoung memang pria yang blak-blakan, mau guru mau murid semuanya yang ada di pikiran akan dia katakan dengan bebas selama layak dikatakan, karena mau sebodoh apapun Soonyoung, menurutnya dia tetap lelaki yang bermoral dan punya _filter_ perkataan.

(Pernyataan ini sepenuhnya benar, sebab Soonyoung juga terkenal dengan _manner_ nya terhadap wanita dan orang lansia.)

Soonyoung kian berani untuk pendekatan dengan Jihoon di tahun kelima ini. Memang mereka selain seangkatan, punya banyak persamaan jadwal kelas hingga jadwal latihan Quidditch. Kalau tahun lalu Jihoon masih sering salah tingkah dan kabur karena perilaku eksentrik Soonyoung, sekarang dia sudah berani memukul Soonyoung kalau lelaki itu berani berbuat sesuatu yang akan memutus urat malunya.

Keduanya merupakan pemain _ace_ Quidditch asrama masing-masing. Soonyoung yang dari tahun pertamanya memang sudah gesit, lantas cocok dengan posisi Seeker yang diajukan. Sementara Jihoon, berbanding terbalik dengan fisiknya yang kecil menjabat sebagai Beater bersama dengan Seungcheol. Jangan remehkan Jihoon, karena dia tidak mendapatkan kekuatan untuk memukul Soonyoung secara cuma-cuma.

Sementara itu, suara Profesor McGonagall sudah menggema memandu anak-anak untuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan melanjutkan kelas.

* * *

"Jihoon! Bludger!"

Suara pukulan kencang terdengar, bola Bludger yang tadinya mengarah ke kepala Jihoon terpental ke arah sebaliknya. Seungcheol mengangkat ibu jari sebagai tanda kepuasan. Jihoon nyengir, tetapi tetap mengawasi satu bola Bludger yang tadi sudah terpental, sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menghantam Junhui yang sibuk memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang.

Akhir pekan, Jihoon dan teman-temannya dapat giliran latihan Quidditch. Tak seramai biasanya, malah tergolong sepi karena hanya ada kurang lebih sepuluh orang, saat itu tak ada guru yang menemani karena memang diberi kebebasan untuk latihan.

"Baik!" seru kapten, "Istirahat dulu. Dua puluh menit."

Jihoon turun dari sapu dan alih-alih ke ruangan khusus pemain, dia terbang ke tribun dimana ada sosok Soonyoung yang sedang duduk santai. "Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Jihoon ribut. Agak terkejut karena belum pernah kejadian seperti ini. Maksudnya, Soonyoung kan Gryffindor.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, tidak tahu teman-temanku yang lain di mana. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin latihan, tapi karena dipakai, aku menonton saja." jelas Soonyoung, senyum tak pernah tinggal dari wajahnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas, tidak punya pilihan selain menghempaskan bokong di samping Soonyoung. Botol minum Jihoon secara ajaib sudah ada di tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi, jadi Jihoon langsung mengambilnya untuk minum tanpa izin. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jihoon, minggu depan mau ke Hogsmeade?" tawar Soonyoung.

"Ngapain?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kencan,"

Jihoon tidak jadi minum, menatap Soonyoung penuh tidak kepercayaan. " _Apa_?"

Di sisi lain Soonyoung terlihat gemas. "Kencan, Ji. Kencan. Bukannya dulu sering bilang kalau aku suka Jihoon? Masa iya sudah lupa. Minggu depan aku tidak ada latihan. Jihoon juga tidak ada. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa sih." ujarnya santai, seolah-olah barusan tidak mengajak Jihoon kencan.

Yang lebih gilanya, Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa dia menyetujui ajakan Soonyoung.

* * *

" _Jihooooooon_ ~"

Sekarang Jihoon jadi mengerti kenapa Soonyoung selalu punya cadangan ramuan _Laugh-inducing_ di sakunya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang masih jam dua belas siang, dan muka seorang Kwon Soonyoung memerah padam persis orang mabuk, meracau tidak jelas karena minum _manisan lemon_.

Manisan lemon jelas tidak bikin mabuk. Sekarang mereka terdampar di losmen Three Broomsticks, setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada harus menunggu Soonyoung sadar di jalanan. Jihoon sengaja menyewa satu kamar supaya tidak menjadi perhatian orang-orang di _pub_ bawah.

Kembali ke Soonyoung. Jihoon menatapnya malas, sebab Soonyoung sudah beberapa menit menariknya ke kasur dan tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya ke bahu Jihoon. Istilahnya Soonyoung nempel ke Jihoon dan tidak mau lepas. Tolong ingatkan Jihoon untuk jauh-jauh dari Soonyoung lain kali bila lelaki itu mabuk lagi.

"Lepas," kata Jihoon, sebal level maksimal. Tangannya mendorong kepala Soonyoung menjauh. Soonyoung malah ngotot _mendusel_ ke arah Jihoon.

" _Jihoon_ ~" racau Soonyoung, tidak sadar. "Aku suka sekali. _Sukasukasukasuka_. Jihoon sangat menarik, Jihoon sungguh manis. Aku suka _aaaa_."

Anak yang lebih kecil itu mukanya lantas memerah. Kejujuran Soonyoung memang sudah di level yang jauh berbeda bila mabuk. Tiba-tiba, Soonyoung bangun. Tubuhnya itu menindih tubuh Jihoon. Tatapan mata Soonyoung fokus tidak fokus.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon ketus, tangannya sudah naik karena parno, bisa-bisa Soonyoung langsung terkam. Kalau sudah begitu, Jihoon pasti bakal tonjok tanpa ampun.

Soonyoung menatapnya serius, lalu cengengesan tiba-tiba. "Hihi. Jihoon lucu sekali."

Muka tegang Jihoon dapat direlaksasi sedikit. Soonyoung benar-benar overdosis ramuan apalah itu yang dimasukkan ke dalam manisan lemonnya. Dia menghela nafas, tersenyum sedikit membayangkan apa reaksi Soonyoung setelah bangun. Sang Gryffindor sendiri, masih tersenyum ketika satu tangannya meraih tangan Jihoon.

"Jihoon," gumam Soonyoung, mencium tangannya. Debaran jantung Jihoon terdengar. Soonyoung akan melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi dia diam. Soonyoung menunduk, bergegas memeluk Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu."

Soonyoung mencium pipinya.

Jihoon terlonjak. Ditendangnya tulang kering Soonyoung. Ketika Soonyoung mengaduh, Jihoon lari keluar dari losmen. Dia kabur meninggalkan Soonyoung. Di kereta perjalanan kembali ke Hogwarts, mukanya memerah padam.

* * *

"Jihoon?"

Junhui membangunkannya mengatakan ada seseorang yang mencari Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri tampak keberatan menanggapi, sudah mengetahui siapa yang mencarinya. Junhui kelihatannya menyadari perubahan emosi Jihoon, sebab Junhui menawarkan diri untuk mengusir 'seseorang' yang sedang mencarinya secara halus. Jihoon menolak, tersenyum hambar seraya menuju pintu depan asrama Slytherin.

Memang benar, sosok familiar Soonyoung sudah ada di sana. Jihoon enggan keluar lebih jauh dari asrama, jadi dia menyuruh Soonyoung berbicara saat itu juga.

"Aku salah apa?" tanya Soonyoung jelas. "Jihoon, aku tidak berprasangka—kau menghindariku selama seminggu penuh. Setiap aku melihatmu detik berikutnya kau selalu menghilang lagi."

Jihoon menatapnya. "Pulanglah," usirnya pelan. "Sudah malam, kunjungan sebentar lagi ditutup. Kau pasti tidak mau ikut detensi."

"Tidak," sela Soonyoung cepat, mengambil pergelangan tangan Jihoon. "Tidak sampai aku tahu; sebenarnya salahku apa?"

Amarah menyulut dengan cepat. Tangan Jihoon meraih tongkat di saku. Sebelum hal itu terjadi Jihoon ditarik ke belakang oleh tangan Seungcheol. "Masuk, Jihoon," perintahnya mutlak. "Sudah malam. Jam tidur sudah lewat dari tadi."

"Dan kau," potong Seungcheol, menatap Soonyoung. "Selesaikan besok. Kembali ke asramamu."

Sesaat kemudian Jihoon sudah duduk manis di ranjang tingkatnya, di depannya adalah Seungcheol. "Jangan mengira aku sedang memihakmu, Jihoon," ujar Seungcheol. "Besok masalahnya harus selesai, apapun itu. Aku tidak mau melihat ada anak Gryffindor keluyuran malam hari di Slytherin."

"Aku tahu," ketus Jihoon. "Tuan Prefek."

Seungcheol mendengus.

* * *

"Jihoon!"

Anak dengan nama yang disebut mendengus sambil berlari. Soonyoung mengikutinya dari jarak yang dekat. "Jihoon, jangan keras kepala!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengekor kemana-mana!"

Tangan Jihoon ditarik dari belakang. Nafas Soonyoung terengah-engah. Mata anak itu melebar penuh emosi. "Baik. Baik. Kalau kau tidak mau menyelesaikannya dengan cara berbicara, selesaikan dengan Quidditch. Kalau aku menang kau harus katakan apa salahku."

"Kalau kau kalah?" tanya Jihoon, suaranya menantang.

Diam sejenak. Bayangan di mata Soonyoung sulit terbaca, begitu gelap. "Aku akan berhenti. Berhenti mengikutimu. Menghentikan semuanya."

* * *

Pertandingan Quidditch yang dijanjikan dilakukan dengan sederhana, yaitu saling memukul bola Bludger sambil berlomba-lomba menangkap bola Snitch. Yang duluan mendapat Golden Snitch adalah sang pemenang. Meski, pertandingan ini agak berat sebelah di sisi Jihoon karena Soonyoung aslinya tidak berperan sebagai Beater—tetapi dia bisa menghindari bola Bludger dengan luwes.

Permainan resmi dimulai dengan Jihoon melepaskan tali pengikat Bludger dan Snitch ke udara. Lantas, keduanya melompat ke atas sapu masing-masing, membawa pemukul Bludger. Jihoon memukul bola Bludger yang meluncur ke arahnya dengan kencang, lantas bola itu bertolak arah ke Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memukul balik bola itu sebelum melesat cepat ke atas. Sebagai Seeker anak itu sudah terbang kesana kemari mencari sosok Snitch. Jihoon beberapa meter di belakangnya, mengejar Soonyoung.

Bola Bludger yang menemukan mereka melesat cepat dari bawah membuat Soonyoung oleng menghindarinya. Jihoon memukul bola Bludger ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung cepat memukulnya balik ke atas, terbang ke bawah menghindari.

Jihoon jadi semakin geram, semangatnya untuk menang melonjak tinggi. Soonyoung tidak berbicara selama pertandingan, tampak anak itu juga sama inginnya untuk menang. Mata Soonyoung terus-terusan mencari-cari, sapunya melesat menghindari Bludger dan menyisir ke seluruh penjuru lapangan—ke atas, ke bawah, ke samping, begitu terus.

Tiba-tiba, Soonyoung terdiam di atas sapunya. Pandangannya terpaku. Pemukul Bludger dibuang Soonyoung jatuh ke bawah, Soonyoung berpegangan kepada sapunya dan melesat cepat menuju arah atas. Jihoon langsung tahu bahwa anak itu telah menemukan Snitch.

"Tidak terlalu cepat, Soonyoung!" Jihoon berteriak, mengikutinya geram. Soonyoung tidak boleh menang. Bola Bludger yang semula ingin menyapa mukanya, Jihoon pukul ke arah Soonyoung yang sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan sang Golden Snitch.

Soonyoung tampak kaget dengan serangan Bludger Jihoon. Tongkat pemukulnya sudah dilempar ke bawah. Dengan suara keras yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan, Soonyoung jatuh dari sapunya. Jihoon baru sadar ketika Soonyoung sudah mendarat di tanah, terbatuk-batuk sakit. Bludger masih meluncur ke arah Soonyoung dengan kecepatan mematikan.

"Soon—!"

Jihoon melesat (lebih tepatnya terjun) ke samping Soonyoung. Dipukulnya Bludger sekuat mungkin supaya tidak mengenai Soonyoung. Mendadak, Jihoon jadi lupa mantra penghenti bola itu. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, dia menyeret Soonyoung yang jauh lebih besar ke pinggir lapangan. Tongkat sihir yang tersuruk di kantungnya dilupakan karena panik sewaktu-waktu bola Bludger mendekat ingin menghantam keduanya.

" _Finite Incantatem_!"

Bola Bludger itu meledak di udara dengan suara seseorang menggelegar. Seungcheol berdiri di tribun penonton, mata sang prefek asrama Slytherin itu berkilat marah. "Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, sekarang kalian boleh memilih mau berjalan sendiri ke ruang kepala sekolah atau kuseret ke sana dengan tanganku sendiri."

* * *

"Adu Quidditch diluar jadwal, pencurian bola Quidditch tanpa izin, dan satu korban dengan tangan patah dan kaki terkilir. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kalian pikirkan?"

Soonyoung dan Jihoon menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, mencicitkan perkataan maaf di hadapan amarah McGonagall. Beberapa guru tinggal di ruangan itu, seperti guru yang bertanggung jawab atas asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor, lalu Madam Hooch yang terlihat sama muaknya dengan McGonagall. Prefek juga tinggal, Seungcheol dari Slytherin dan Kim Namjoon dari Gryffindor.

"Tuan Kwon dan Tuan Lee," hela nafas McGonagall terdengar setelah hening yang panjang, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Minus poin dua puluh lima untuk masing-masing asrama, dan kalian akan menjalani detensi selama satu minggu. Tuan Kwon, silahkan ke Hospital Wing dan tidak diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama sampai sembuh."

Keduanya mengangguk lemas sebelum menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih. Jihoon tidak sudi bahkan untuk melihat sekilas Soonyoung dipapah ke Hospital Wing, kepalanya terasa berat dan pundaknya letih.

Sesampainya di asrama pun Jihoon tidak langsung tidur, melainkan tinggal di ruang rekreasi untuk melakukan iterograsi dengan Seungcheol. Selama itu Jihoon hanya menggeleng, mengangguk, bergumam lemas, tidak ada niat untuk berbicara.

"Besok sebelum detensi, jenguklah Soonyoung." perintah Seungcheol. Lantas mendengarnya, Jihoon menggeleng tidak mau, menatap Seungcheol minta belas kasihan. "Kalau begitu ceritakan supaya aku bisa mengerti," kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon lalu diam. Suaranya tercekat. "Soonyoung mabuk."

"Lalu? Setahuku kamu tidak keberatan dengan segala perilaku ekspresif sukanya kepadamu."

"Dia bilang... sesuatu tentang mencintaiku. Kemudian besoknya dia kembali dan menanyakan apa saja hal yang sudah dia lakukan selama dia mabuk. Ketika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia menyangkal dan tidak mempercayainya."

Jihoon melamun memandang perapian yang menjilat-jilat. Mengingat kembali ekspresi Soonyoung yang berubah masam dan tidak percaya bahwa dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Jihoon. "Aku tidak sudi dipermainkan."

Seungcheol tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. Sang prefek mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Jihoon cepat tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya pun Jihoon tak sudi dekat-dekat area Hospital Wing. Dia menjalankan detensinya dengan kalem dan patuh. Teman-teman Soonyoung sedang tertawa-tawa ketika berjalan di koridor menara, sepertinya baru saja kembali dari Hospital Wing. Tawa mereka memelan melihat sosok Jihoon.

(Meski mereka bersikap biasa saja, Jihoon merasa risih. Jihoon menghipnotis diri bahwa rasa risih yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa bersalah.)

((Bagaimanapun, yang memukul Bludger ke arah Soonyoung adalah Jihoon.))

Jihoon berpapasan dengan Soonyoung di jembatan yang menghubungkan menara sekolah dengan menara rumah sakit. Soonyoung mengajaknya berbicara dengan pelan. Jihoon menurut, diam membatu menunggu Soonyoung membuka mulut.

"Jihoon—aku berani bersumpah aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku—"

"Tidak ada yang bilang kau mempermainkanku," jawab Jihoon pelan. Dikutuknya Seungcheol dalam hati. Jihoon mengapresiasi usahanya untuk mendamaikan keduanya, tetapi bukan begini caranya.

Soonyoung tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Dengar, Jihoon. Aku sungguh suka padamu. Aku punya penjelasan."

"Aku mengerti jadi tolong diamlah," sentak Jihoon marah. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi tidak cinta. Aku tahu. Aku juga mengerti kalau kau mabuk dan tidak memaknainya dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika kau menciumku dan bilang kau mencintaiku, jadi tolong diam!"

"Jihoon," panggil Soonyoung nanar. "Bukan itu maksudku."

Jihoon tertawa hambar. "Kalau begitu tolong katakan kau mencintaiku. Kau bisa katakan itu, Soonyoung?" nadanya terdengar menyindir.

Soonyoung bahkan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kosong. Bibir Jihoon tertarik ke atas, tertawa kencang mengejek. Sambil menghembuskan nafas Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sengit. Dengan langkah kasar, Slytherin itu meninggalkan Soonyoung sendiri.

* * *

Soonyoung rupanya belum menyerah. Lelaki itu kukuh menunggu Jihoon di depan asrama Slytherin untuk diajak bicara, meski kadang Jihoon abai dan langsung masuk asrama tanpa menatapnya sekilaspun. Kalau sudah begitu, Soonyoung menghela nafas, menunggu sepuluh menit lagi kemudian kembali ke asramanya. Besok, Soonyoung sudah kembali ke tempat biasanya. Jubah Soonyoung terlihat sangat kentara di antara jubah hijau Slytherin. Tampaknya, anak-anak tahun ketujuh tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, ada apa dengan si Gryffindor _mudblood_ itu?" kata satu kakak kelasnya kemudian di ruang rekreasi, baru masuk. "Setiap hari selalu menempel di depan asrama kita seperti parasit."

Jawaban dari Jihoon merupakan angkatan bahu acuh. Anak tahun ketujuh itu tampak tidak puas, sebab dia berharap bahwa Jihoon akan mengusir Soonyoung secepatnya.

Hal itu terjadi ketika Jihoon baru kembali dari kelas terakhir, Soonyoung sudah menunggu di depan. Tunggu, dia tidak sendiri. Gerombolan anak tahun ketujuh mengelilingi Soonyoung, yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya, lebih berkeinginan. Jihoon berhenti di belokan lorong dan bersembunyi untuk menguping.

"Apakah Jihoon sudah ada di dalam?" suara Soonyoung terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu? Dia barangkali muak denganmu, Kwon, sebab _mudblood_ tidak begitu layak untuk bersanding dengan seorang Slytherin." Tawa keras terdengar setelahnya, terkesan kasar dan mengejek. "Sangat tidak layak!" Jihoon mendengar suara lain menimpali.

"Bisakah kalian masuk dan memastikannya untukku? Aku benar-benar butuh—"

Jihoon keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju pintu asrama. Soonyoung lantas berhenti berkata. Anak-anak tahun ketujuh itu juga melihat Jihoon lewat. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan anak ini, Ji?" tanya satu orang.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara apapun dengannya, mau sekarang ataupun besok," kata Jihoon lugas, tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau dengar itu, _mudblood_? Sekarang pergilah. _Hush, hush_."

Jihoon bisa merasakan tatapan Sooonyoung membakar punggungnya. Dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu suram, Soonyoung pergi. Jihoon masuk dan mengunci diri di dalam selimut untuk mencegah air mata tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

(Soonyoung sangat benci diskriminasi.)

((dan Jihoon membiarkannya.))

* * *

Setelah itu selama lima hari Jihoon menjalankan detensi dari akhir kelas sampai tengah malam. Soonyoung tidak kelihatan dimana-mana, dan Jihoon tidak telalu peduli, toh energinya terkuras habis sehingga begitu ia sampai di asrama, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Soonyoung, waktu itu dipakai untuk mandi dan tidur. Jihoon kelelahan.

Di aula besar makan malam digelar. Profesor McGonagall mengingatkan sebentar lagi ujian O.W.L akan diadakan, Jihoon harus bersiap-siap belajar dari jauh-jauh hari. Jihoon baru ingat buku pelajarannya masih tertinggal di asrama Gryffindor. Jihoon mendesah berat, mau tidak mau harus ke asrama Gryffindor untuk mengambil bukunya.

Ketika tiba, Jihoon bertemu dengan Jeonghan, yang menanyakan motifnya datang ke Gryffindor. Jihoon menanyakan hati-hati tentang Soonyoung, dan bukunya yang tertinggal.

Jeonghan mengerutkan alis. Dia tampak ragu harus berbicara atau tidak. "Soonyoung tidak ada, Jihoon. Soonyoung pulang ke rumah orang tuanya—di dunia muggle."

Muka Jihoon kian memucat. Jeonghan melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, seolah Jihoon bisa remuk karena perkatannya. "Soonyoung sudah ujian O.W.L lebih awal, dan dia memutuskan menjalankan rehabilitasi di dunia muggle atas izin Profesor McGonagall. Dia tidak akan kembali."

"Rehabilitasi?" tanya Jihoon, kata terasa asing di mulut.

"Jihoon," giliran Jeonghan yang memanggilnya lembut. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

* * *

Jihoon kembali ke asrama dengan keadaan seperti mayat. Dengan suara serak, Jihoon memohon diizinkan ke dunia muggle. Jihoon butuh Soonyoung. Jihoon butuh memohon maaf kepada Soonyoung. Seungcheol menggeleng tegas karena sekarang sudah malam. Jihoon diizinkan pergi besok, karena kebetulan besok adalah akhir minggu.

Malam itu Jihoon tidak bisa tidur. Kalimat Jeonghan membayanginya.

 _"_ _Pada waktu itu... Bludgernya menghantam tangan Soonyoung keras sehingga pergelangan tangannya retak berat dan lengannya patah. Madam Pomfrey menyembuhkan Soonyoung, tetapi Soonyoung punya potensi tangannya tidak akan selugas sebelumnya. Soonyoung meminta dipulangkan untuk diobati di dunia muggle saja."_

 _Jeonghan mendesah. "Soonyoung pergi lima hari yang lalu, malam-malam diantar oleh petugas. Tidak tahu kapan kembalinya. Bisa jadi tidak akan kembali."_

Jihoon menarik selimut hingga menutupi dirinya sepenuhnya. Jihoon tidak mau repot-repot menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Seungcheol berbaik hati mengantarnya ke dunia muggle setelah izin kapada profesor McGonagall. Mereka mengendarai mobil terbang menuju London. Di kompleks perumahan Soonyoung, Seungcheol menurunkan Jihoon. Lelaki itu sudah harus balik lagi ke Hogwarts. Jihoon mengangguk, berterima kasih pelan. Seungcheol akan menjemputnya besok.

Langkah Jihoon yang awalnya pelan, menjadi cepat, cepat, berlari mencari rumah Soonyoung. Jihoon berhenti di depan rumah cat gading, dari jendelanya menguar cahaya terang dan suara tawa. Nafasnya terengah-engah, Jihoon memencet bel.

Soonyoung keluar dengan tangan dibalut sesuatu yang tebal dan senyumnya luntur melihat Jihoon. Lebih condong ke kaget, sebenarnya. Jihoon tidak begitu peduli, karena saat itu memeluk Soonyoung lebih penting.

"Diam," ujar Jihoon, suaranya serak tercekat air mata. Dari pelupuk matanya menetes air mata segar yang kemudian meresap ke kemeja Soonyoung. "Aku mengerti, jadi tolong diamlah."

Air mata tidak dapat berhenti melinang wajahnya. Sementara itu, Soonyoung diam membeku. Tangan Jihoon semakin erat mencengkram kemeja Soonyoung, gemetar di tengah tangisnya. Soonyoung ada, Soonyoung di sana, dan Jihoon ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Jihoon," akhirnya Soonyoung membuka mulut, tangannya canggung menepuk punggung Jihoon dengan maksud penghiburan. "Mari masuk dulu."

Dibimbingnya Jihoon ke lantai atas dimana kamar Soonyoung berada. Disitu Jihoon masih menangis hingga lima belas menit ke depan, tidak mau lepas dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung pasrah saja, tangannya selalu menepuk pundak Jihoon.

Jihoon memisahkan diri dari Soonyoung lama kemudian. Mata Jihoon memerah seperti orang yang tidak tidur seminggu. "Aku tidak berhak maafmu. Aku membiarkanmu ditindas oleh kakak kelas. Dan, oh—panggilan itu, _mudblood_. Aku minta maaf, Soonyoung. Aku ini egois. Aku suka padamu, aku sakit hati karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Aku ini sungguh bodoh. Aku—"

Tangis Jihoon pecah lagi. Soonyoung buru-buru menangkup pipinya, menghapus air mata Jihoon dengan lembaran kertas putih yang lebih lembut dari kertas biasa dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku juga akan marah kalau aku ada di posisimu, Jihoon."

"Tapi— _tapi_ —" Jihoon menyangkal, Soonyoung sibuk menghapus air matanya. "Aku memukul Bludger dan membuat tanganmu patah. Kau mungkin—tidak akan bisa sehebat sebelumnya. Jeonghan bilang kau mungkin tidak akan kembali."

"Tidak ada yang berubah," jawab Soonyoung tenang. "Aku hanya sedang menjalani pengobatan, itu saja. Aku akan kembali di tahun berikutnya. Toh, sudah tak lama lagi sebelum pergantian tahun."

"Aku bukan orang yang dapat mengatakan cinta dengan mudah, Jihoon," kata Soonyoung lembut, suaranya menenangkan Jihoon. "Karena kalau aku mengatakannya dengan mudah kata itu akan kehilangan arti seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin," gantung Soonyoung. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan sulit mengatakannya, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Bibir Soonyoung menemukan tempatnya sendiri di bibir Jihoon. Dengan Jihoon yang masih sesenggukan, lucu sekali. Soonyoung jadi tak tahan untuk menciumnya sekali lagi.

(Keesokan harinya orang tua Soonyoung menyapa keduanya yang turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Ibu Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti, begitu juga dengan ayahnya, tetapi mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.)

((Seungcheol datang menjemput setelah sarapan. Meski enggan, Jihoon pulang ke Hogwarts. Ujian O.W.L sudah menunggu.))

(((Jihoon tahu sekarang lapisan tebal yang melingkari tangan Soonyoung, namanya— _geeps_? Gips.)))

* * *

Liburan berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu Jihoon sudah berdiri di peron kereta Hogwarts, menjinjing kopernya. Seseorang menyelinap di belakang Jihoon dan membisikkan "Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Soonyoung _nyengir_ di belakangnya. Jihoon kaget. Tak lama kemudian, Soonyoung berhasil menarik Jihoon ke kompartemen Gryffindor dengan teman-temannya. Di sana ada Seungcheol. Jihoon duduk, tak lama kemudian datang anak dengan hidung mancung—kalau tak salah namanya Seokmin—tak kebagian tempat duduk. Jihoon tak enak, ingin bangkit, tapi Soonyoung menahan.

"Kau tak akan pergi ke mana-mana," bisik Soonyoung. "Tidak setelah kita tidak bertemu selama satu bulan lebih."

Akhirnya Seokmin pergi ke kompartemen sebelah. Jihoon mempelajari bahwa teman-teman Soonyoung sebenarnya asyik juga untuk diajak bicara.

( _Afterall_ , Soonyoung tidak mau melepas jemari mereka yang bertautan selama perjalanan.)

* * *

 **Note:**

\- **Quidditch** adalah pertandingan khas dunia sihir. **Bludger** , **Quaffle** dan **Snitch** adalah bola yang digunakan dalam permainan tersebut. **Bludger** bertujuan untuk menghantam pemain secara adil, **Quaffle** untuk mencetak skor, dan **Golden Snitch** adalah bola yang dicari **Seeker** untuk mencapai kemenangan instan (begitu dapat Snitch langsung menang).

\- **Beater** adalah pemain yang melindungi rekannya dengan cara memukul bola Bludger ke arah tim lain supaya tidak mengenai rekannya sendiri.

\- **Zonko's Joke Shop** adalah toko isinya mainan _joke_ yang terkenal di Hogsmeade.

\- **Laugh-inducing potion** adalah ramuan yang membuat si peminum tertawa tidak terkendali (bisa sampai pingsan).

\- _**Finite incantantem**_ adalah _spell_ yang menghancurkan objek yang dikenai.

\- **Prefek** adalah para murid yang diberi tanggung jawab atas asramanya oleh kepala asrama. Prefek ini dipilih dari anak tahun kelima dan terus menjadi prefek sampai dia lulus.

\- Buat yang bingung dengan _setting_ umur, sebenarnya serial ini akan berubah-ubah _setting_ waktunya. Tapi yang pasti, saya bisa jelaskan urutan tahun anak sebong. **Seungcheol-Jeonghan-Jisoo-Junhui** seumuran, lalu diikuti dengan **Soonyoung-Wonwoo-Jihoon-Dokyeom** , lalu **Mingyu-Minghao** , lalu **Hansol-Seungkwan-Chan**. Perbedaan setiap kelompok adalah satu tahun. Silahkan tanya ke saya kalau ada yang tidak jelas!

 **Author's Note:**

Saya kembali dengan soonhoon! Ini semacem cerita sebelum seoksoo _happened._ Saya mendadak dapet ide waktu baca satu _fanaccount_ yang minta soonyoung bilang ' _i love you_ ' ke dia, tapi soonyoung malah bilang 'terima kasih' karena dia nggak bisa mengatakan ' _i love you_ ' sebegitu gampangnya, dia berpendapat kalau dia terlalu gampang bilang ' _i love you_ ' nanti kata itu malah jadi ngga berarti. _This kid is too precious_ ㅠㅠ

Jihoon disini kurang ajar iya saya tau wkwkwkwk saya suka banget sama hubungan cinta-benci soonhoon. Saya rasa Jihoon bakal jadi orang yang sok jual mahal ke Soonyoung tapi jadi orang pertama yang bakal galau kalau Soonyoung ngga ada. Ada yang setuju sama saya? XD

Saya ngetik ini ngebut dua hari. _Update_ selanjutnya kayaknya bakal lama karena saya ada tugas laporan. Saya bakal coba ngegaet ide dan ngetik disela-sela tugas ㅠㅠ Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca. Setiap _review_ yang anda berikan jadi semangat tersendiri buat saya ngelanjutin. _See you soon_!


	3. to smile at me

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! boys love. OOC.

* * *

 **iii. the loveless me wanted you to smile at me (junhao)**

* * *

Junhui menggeleng tidak percaya. Seungcheol mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali! Hanya seorang anak, satu orang saja yang akan tinggal di kamarmu dari sekian anak yang mengungsi. Dan itu pun hanya selama satu minggu. Susahkah meminjamkannya? Bahkan kalian pasti jarang bertemu, toh seharian juga kalian belajar di sekolah." omel Seungcheol.

"Bukan salah kita asrama Hufflepuff meledak sehingga mesti diperbaiki. Kenapa malah Slytherin yang kena batunya?" Junhui balik mengomel. "Asrama lain kan bisa!"

Seungcheol melotot. "Asrama yang lain penuh. Jangan berani-berani mengatakan kalau asrama kita penuh juga sementara kau menghuni satu kamar besar dengan empat ranjang tingkat _sendirian_." Nadanya memerintahkan Junhui untuk tidak berkutik.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa namanya?" tanya Junhui, dalam pikirannya memantra _semoga aku salah, semoga aku salah, semoga aku salah._

"Minghao." jawab Seungcheol. "Tahun kelima dari asrama Hufflepuff. Kau tahu dia anak yang baik-baik, bukan tipe orang yang suka rusuh. Jangan khawatir, dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Junhui menghela nafas tanpa semangat. Baru pertama kalinya dia merasa sedih atas dugaannya yang benar. Seungcheol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, meneriakkan beberapa kalimat sebagai perintah final.

"Dia akan datang besok. Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu!"

Junhui mengerang frustasi.

* * *

Xu Minghao baru datang ke asrama Slytherin esok harinya pada malam-malam hari, membawa tas duffel dan ransel, barangkali buku dan tongkatnya terletak di dalam sana. Sambil membukakan pintu asrama, Junhui bahkan tidak mau repot untuk tersenyum sedikit pun. Minghao tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli, sambil dia mengikuti Junhui di belakang.

"Ini kamarnya," tunjuk Junhui, membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ambil ranjang yang mana saja. Meja ada di ujung kamar sana. Kamar mandi di sebelah meja itu. Aku tidur di sini jadi ranjang ini adalah pengecualian,"

Minghao mengangguk-angguk bisu. Junhui menghempaskan badan ke ranjang dan menutup mata mendengarkan suara gemerisik Minghao membereskan barang-barangnya. Malam semakin gelap. Suara gemerisik memelan, lalu diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki berjingkat. Minghao berjalan keluar, suara pintu membuka dan menutup pelan membuat Junhui membuka matanya.

Dia menghela nafas. Sampai pagi buta pun Minghao tidak kembali.

* * *

Junhui duduk di sebelah Seungcheol saat kelas ramuan. Seungcheol meliriknya sekilas, masih mendengarkan perjelasan Slughorn di depan. "Kau tahu," mulai Seungcheol pelan, supaya suaranya tidak terdengar. Hal terakhir yang mereka mau adalah tertangkap mengobrol di kelas Slughorn. "Kemarin ada satu anak Hufflepuff yang tidur di ruang rekreasi."

"Lalu?" tanya Junhui, pikirannya meramalkan omelan-omelan Seungcheol karena Junhui sendiri pun, sudah tahu siapa anak Hufflepuff yang dimaksud Seungcheol.

Jari Seungcheol mencubit pahanya. "Apanya yang 'lalu', hah? Kau mengusir anak itu dari kamarmu, hah?"

"Dia yang keluar sendiri!" desis Junhui kesakitan, menepis tangan Seungcheol. "Mana aku tahu dia tidur di ruang rekreasi, kupikir dia ada urusan sepanjang malam, jadi dia tidak kembali ke kamar. Dan _hello_ , aku nggak sejahat itu untuk mengusirnya!"

Seungcheol melotot. "Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak nyaman, tapi tolong bersikap sopan. Karena—"

"Tuan Choi, Tuan Wen, berniat untuk mengulang perkataan saya barusan?" suara Slughorn menggelegar. "Saya tidak masalah dengan kalian berbicara, hanya saja tidak di dalam kelas saya. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian yang intim lain kali!"

Terdengar suara tawa rendah dari anak lain. Baik Seungcheol maupun Junhui menunduk dan menutup mulut rapat, kembali fokus ke pelajaran Slughorn.

* * *

"Mengerti?! Kalau sampai malam ini Minghao tidur di ruang rekreasi, silahkan mencemaskan posisimu di Quidditch dan di asrama Slytherin. Aku akan memastikan kau akan dikeluarkan dengan cara yang paling mengenaskan dari yang paling mengenaskan." omel Seungcheol. Sebagai prefek, Seungcheol diberi tanggung jawab yang besar, rasanya wajar kalau lelaki itu terus-terusan mengomel. Rasa solidaritas Seungcheol yang besar tidak membantu omelannya mereda, pula.

Junhui memutar bola matanya, lalu mengangguk-angguk malas. "Iya, iya. Tanpa kau katakan berulang-ulangpun aku bisa mengerti dengan sempurna. Tak perlu membuat telingaku hangus nanti."

Buku Seungcheol untuk kelas berikutnya nyaris diayunkan untuk memukul Junhui. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ada suara ribut-ribut samar di koridor yang arahnya berlawanan dari koridor tempat mereka berjalan. Junhui mengenalnya sebagai koridor yang terpencil, sebab koridor itu buntu dan kurang ada penerangan cahaya.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Junhui, menoleh kepada Seungcheol yang tampaknya juga mendengarnya.

Seungcheol bergegas menuju ujung koridor tersebut, Junhui mengikutinya dari belakang sama penasarannya dengan Seungcheol. Segerombolan anak Hufflepuff, pikir Junhui, melihat jubah mereka senada warna matahari. Suara ledakan dan cahaya yang memercik memutus pikiran Junhui.

"Hei, hei—hei!" Seungcheol sudah berteriak menegur duluan. Tongkat yang diacungkan gerombolan tersebut terhenti seketika oleh interupsi Seungcheol, mereka langsung mengenalinya sebagai prefek. Tak semenit kemudian, gerombolan itu hilang kabur.

Junhui mendengus mengejek. Pandangannya beralih kepada seseorang yang masih berdiri di sana. Meski mukanya tak berubah, matanya membesar karena kaget. Minghao balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Tak memberikan keduanya untuk berbicara, anak itu berjalan cepat melewati Seungcheol dan Junhui dengan mudah.

Mata Seungcheol mengikuti sosok Minghao pergi. "Apa-apaan anak itu? Itu Minghao, bukan? Apa dia jadi korban penindasan?"

Diam saja. Junhui mengangkat bahu, pikirannya rumit. "Ayo ke kelas. Kita telat." ujarnya singkat. Seungcheol meliriknya curiga, tetapi diam saja dan mengangguk seraya mereka berjalan kembali, menuju kelas berikutnya.

* * *

Jam tujuh, Minghao kembali ke asrama. Dia tak berbicara banyak, sebenarnya tak berbicara sama sekali, ketika Junhui memperhatikannya menjentikkan tongkat untuk mengambil baju dan handuk untuk bergegas mandi. Ketika Minghao selesai mandi, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh lima.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Junhui pelan.

Minghao menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat aku percaya dengan perkataanmu barusan." pinta Junhui. Dari tongkat mereka keluar percikan api dan ledakan, rasanya mustahil Minghao tidak terluka.

Minghao tidak merespons. Saat itu Junhui bangkit, meraih tongkatnya dan menarik Minghao untuk duduk. Anak itu sempat protes dan mau melempar Junhui menjauh dengan tongkatnya. Junhui melotot. "Duduk. Atau kau mau kuseret ke Hospital Wing dan harus diinterograsi atas lukamu."

Dengan gumaman tidak jelas, Minghao duduk diam memunggungi Junhui dan menyerah. Junhui melucuti kemejanya hingga ke pinggang dan meringis melihat lebam, memar, goresan di punggung yang terlihat sangat perih. Junhui heran mengapa anak itu bisa mandi tanpa menjerit-jerit.

"Sebentar," ujar Junhui pelan. Mulutnya menggumamkan beberapa mantra pengobatan, puas melihat luka-luka itu perlahan menutup. Dia beranjak bangun, beralih ke depan Minghao. Ditariknya lengan Minghao, menggumamkan mantra sampai luka anak itu menutup. Di tengah kegiatannya, entah kenapa, Junhui menemukan matanya mengamati wajah Minghao. Matanya menutup, seolah menghayati penyembuhan badannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Minghao, kini matanya terbuka membalas tatapan Junhui.

"Hah? Oh. Iya." Junhui salah tingkah. Sial, Minghao malah menjadi atraktif di saat yang tidak tepat. "Sudah."

Minghao bangkit sambil mengancing kemejanya. Kamar itu hening untuk beberapa jam, keduanya sibuk oleh pekerjaan sekolah masing-masing. Junhui selesai duluan, dia duluan merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil mengamati punggung Minghao yang menghadapnya.

Junhui pura-pura menutup mata ketika Minghao menutup bukunya. Dengan langkah berjingkat, seperti biasanya, Minghao berjalan keluar. Junhui menutup mata, mencoba tidak peduli. Suara Seungcheol berbayang-bayang di kepalanya.

 _'_ _Quidditch...ditch...ditch... ditendang dari asrama... ma...ma...'_

Dengan erangan kesal, Junhui bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang rekreasi.

* * *

"Hai." ujar Junhui, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat canggung. Cahaya di tongkat Minghao meredup begitu menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Minghao.

"Uh, aku tak bisa tidur." jawab Junhui, berusaha bersikap cuek.

Minghao mengangkat alisnya. Raut muka curiga anak itu terpancar dengan jelas dibawah cahaya remang hijau Slytherin. "Terakhir aku lihat kau masih tidur di kamar."

Ucapannya membuat Junhui tak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya Junhui menghela nafas. "Seungcheol memaksa kalau aku tidak membawamu masuk ke kamar malam ini juga maka posisiku di Quidditch dan di asrama ini patut diragukan."

"Kau terpaksa untuk menemaniku di sini," ujar Minghao, wajahnya berkedut.

Junhui mengangkat bahu. "Terdengarnya bagaimana?"

Minghao memelototi Junhui, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tampaknya anak itu agak sakit hati dilihat dari raut mukanya yang masam. Keduanya diam saja sepanjang malam, terjaga dan letih, tetapi tidak ada yang jatuh tertidur, seolah sedang bersaing siapa yang tidur duluan kalah.

* * *

"Karena kau tidak bisa membawanya masuk jadi kau ikutan keluar." kata Seungcheol tiba-tiba. Kali ini mereka tidak sedang di kelas, jadi aman berbicara dengan keras. Junhui yang mendengarnya berdecak sebal.

"Tolong ingatkan aku siapa yang mengancamku kemarin." sindir Junhui balik.

Seungcheol menepuk kepalanya gemas. "Kalau aku tidak mengancammu, maka anak Hufflepuff itu akan sendirian lagi kan pagi ini? Tak akan sudi kau temani? Hah? Hah? _Hah_?" Pukulan di kepalanya meningkat seiring dengan kata 'hah' yang Seungcheol katakan.

"Hei, hentikan!" Junhui mengerang, lari—kabur—dari Seungcheol mendahuluinya berjalan.

"Hei! Tunggui aku!"

* * *

Dari tongkat Minghao, lagi-lagi keluar cahaya redup dan percik api kecil ketika Junhui turun ke ruang rekreasi. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang semula remang, malam itu terasa menjadi lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Junhui berjalan canggung, duduk di sofa seberang Minghao.

Minghao menatapnya datar, beralih kepada tongkatnya tak lama kemudian. Cahaya yang keluar dari tongkat itu kian meredup. "Tak perlu memaksakan diri menemaniku."

"Dengar," ujar Junhui. "Aku memang mendapat ancaman bila membiarkan seorang bocah tidur kedinginan di ruang rekreasi. Kalau kau renungkan _sedikit_ , kau pasti menangkap ada hati nurani terlibat. Aku tak sejahat itu untuk membiarkanmu di luar sendirian."

Minghao mengerutkan alis pada panggilan 'bocah' tetapi ekspresi mukanya mengendur dan lembut. "Jadi apa poin pentingnya?"

"Aku turun ke sini karena aku ingin," jawab Junhui, terlalu cepat. " _Uhm_ —maksudku, yah, begitulah."

Junhui berani bertaruh melihat bibir Minghao tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. Karena Junhui bukan seorang pembohong, dia berani mengaku bahwa senyuman itu membuat hatinya berdebar sedikit. _Sedikit_ , oke? Lelaki itu memperhatikan Minghao menarik tongkatnya dan membuat cahaya yang berpendar-pendar.

"Aku masih ingin tahu," kata Junhui hati-hati, "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan padamu di lorong itu?"

"Dan apa yang akan membuatmu percaya terhadap perkataanku?" jawab Minghao, tak sedikitpun ekspresi mukanya berubah di bawah pendaran cahaya tongkatnya.

Junhui menyusun kalimatnya dengan baik untuk dia katakan, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari kalimat yang dia rancang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sebaliknya, Junhui memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengganti topik dengan topik yang baru. "Baiklah, mari kita lepaskan topik itu. Topik yang baru. Kapan kau mau tidur di kamar?"

Bibir Minghao tertarik untuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan supaya aku mau tidur di kamar?"

Senyum itu membuat Junhui menarik nafasnya seketika. Kadang, Minghao terlalu atraktif untuk seseorang yang dicap sebagai berandalannya Hufflepuff. Minghao bisa mengeluarkan senyum dan tawa yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang anak yang diberi titel pencari masalah. Pikiran itu terpecah di tatapan Minghao yang menuntutnya untuk menjawab.

"Lusa ada bintang jatuh," bibir Junhui bergerak tanpa diketahuinya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuka jendela dan kita bisa duduk di atap."

Minghao tidak mengatakan iya, mengangguk pun tidak. Baginya, ucapan sederhana sudah cukup untuk mewakili persetujuannya. "Besok aku tidur di dalam."

* * *

"Tolong berhenti memelototi punggungku," ujar Minghao suatu kemudian. Anak itu duduk manis memunggungi Junhui di kursi meja belajarnya, mengerjakan tugas-tugas.

"Maksudku... apa artinya kalau kau mau masuk ke kamar tapi hanya untuk duduk di kursi dan mengerjakan tugas semalaman? Demi Merlin, tugasku ini untuk membuatmu tidur dengan nyaman di asrama kita, bukannya menyiksamu dengan seminggu penuh tanpa tidur." kata Junhui, sebal. Anak itu bangun dari istirahat sesaatnya dan kembali duduk di kursi untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang belum selesai juga.

"Kau juga belum tidur," jawab Minghao.

Junhui berdecak. "Itu karena aku tahun ketujuh. Silahkan tanya kepada siapapun di asramamu yang kelas ketujuh. Tugas kami itu kira-kira tiga atau empat kali lipat tugas kalian. Atau jangan-jangan..." Junhui diam sementara. "Kau tidak—kurang mengerti dengan tugasmu?"

Tubuh Minghao menegang dan raut muka anak itu semakin masam. Junhui ingin tertawa jika seandainya dia tidak ingat kalau tertawa itu bisa saja memperburuk situasi. "Hei," panggilnya.

Minghao memutar kursinya menghadap Junhui sebagai tanggapan, muka terlipat dan masam. Muka Junhui tak tahan untuk tersenyum—lebih mirip dengan ringisan karena Junhui menahannya mati-matian. "Pelajaran apa?"

"...Herbologi," jawab Minghao, mukanya cemberut.

Tangan Junhui menggestur supaya Minghao mendekat. "Sini," ujarnya. "Aku ajari." Setelah beberapa detik penuh keraguan, Junhui memutuskan menambah kata baru. "Gratis. Tanpa bayaran."

Minghao akhirnya mendekat. Sambil dia mendekat, Junhui menatapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai sebal. Baru setelah disebutkan jasanya gratis baru mau mendekat. Anak ini memang tentunya tahu cara menghindari buaya, pikir Junhui, tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengalamatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai buaya.

.

"...mengerti?" tanya Junhui, menoleh kepada Minghao. Waktu berjalan cepat tanpa mereka ketahui, dan tanpa prediksi dari Junhui, sudah mendekati tengah malam. Junhui mematikan lilin, menutup buku Minghao dan memberikannya kepada si pemilik. "Sudah malam," ujar Junhui mutlak, secara tidak langsung memerintahkan Minghao untuk tidur.

Minghao menggerutu tetapi menurut dan membenam dirinya di bawah selimut, ranjang tepat di sebelah Junhui. Junhui bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur waktu itu, memandangi punggung Minghao sepanjang malam.

* * *

Besoknya Seungcheol menghampiri Junhui ketika mereka sedang sarapan di aula besar. "Ternyata kau berhasil membawanya masuk ke kamarmu."

Junhui tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Demi Merlin—kau membuatnya terdengar sangat jorok." Jihoon yang ada di sampingnya langsung tertawa seperti orang gila mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. "Junhui—membawa—ke dalam kamar—" Anak itu kesulitan berbicara diantara tawanya dan Junhui berharap semoga Jihoon tersedak dan mati saja.

"Terima kasih doanya, Junhui. Yang penting kau tidak tahu derita mengurus beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang mengajakku mengobrol selama beberapa jam." ujar Jihoon, tawanya mereda sedikit. "Minghao itu anak yang baik. _Well_ ," Jihoon mengangkat bahu. "Dia tak akan membuat kamarmu seperti kapal pecah."

Junhui hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Menanggapi keduanya sudah seperti menanggapi burung beo, apa yang dikatakan akan berputar balik kepadanya. Dari dulu, Seungcheol dan Jihoon ini merupakan _partner in crime_ yang sempurna.

* * *

Junhui membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, melompat dengan ringan ke atas atap. Minghao menatapnya ragu. Junhui menggesturkan Minghao untuk turun, yang diikuti dengan langkah ringan dari anak yang lebih muda. Mereka duduk di atap menara, tak jauh dari jendela kamar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ini diperbolehkan," gumam Minghao pelan.

"Nah, sebenarnya tak boleh." Junhui mengabaikan tatapan horror Minghao. Dia menahan kaki Minghao yang bangkit dan hendak kembali ke kamar. "Jangan ke mana-mana, sebentar lagi akan ada bintang jatuh yang banyak,"

"Kau bilang ini dilarang!" bisik Minghao setengah menjerit, kakinya digoyang-goyangkan untuk mengusir tangan Junhui.

Junhui mendesah malas. "Selama lima tahun, belum pernah sekalipun aku tertangkap." katanya berusaha meyakinkan. Malah terdengar bodoh karena ketahuan bahwa Junhui sering bolos jam tidur, selama lima tahun katanya? _Pfft_.

"Itu tidak menjamin sama sekali!" bantah Minghao, makin bersemangat untuk kabur. "Lepas!"

"Sudah, duduk saja, bisa nggak?" pinta Junhui setengah memaksa.

Minghao merengek sebal. Matanya menjelajah langit dan menyadari bahwa bintang jatuh sudah dimulai dari tadi. Seketika, Minghao berhenti. Matanya terpaku melihat langit. Junhui yang menyadarinya juga mengikuti arah pandang Minghao. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, Junhui menarik Minghao untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Diam, cahayanya sedang indah-indahnya." potong Junhui sebelum Minghao protes.

Bintang jatuh itu memiliki pertunjukkan tak lama, kira-kira hanya tiga menit lamanya, lalu digantikan dengan cahaya terang dari bulan. Malam itu sedang cerah. Mereka berdua diam saja mendalami langit malam. Minghao tampak begitu semangat. Senyum tampak merekah kecil di bibirnya.

"Dengar," Junhui memulai percakapan duluan. "Perlakuanku agak kurang ajar di awal-awal, oke. Dan aku tak ingin kau salah paham bahwa aku menemanimu untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Maksudku, aku memang ada tanding Quidditch beberapa hari lagi, tapi—"

"Mmm," gumam Minghao setuju. "Aku mengerti."

Junhui dapat mengendurkan bahunya yang tegang dan dapat tersenyum. Minghao tidak menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Junhui tahu dengan sangat baik bahwa Minghao tahu dapat menerima senyuman itu dengan tulus.

Paginya, Minghao menahan Junhui ketika yang lebih tua itu pamit untuk berangkat duluan ke sekolah. Minghao terlihat tegang dan panik, seperti dia telah memanggil Junhui diluar keinginannya. "Kau bilang kau ada pertandingan Quiddtich," kata Minghao.

"Ya, sekitar dua hari lagi. Kenapa?"

"Um," Minghao menggaruk kepalanya canggung, "Karena kebetulan lawanmu bukan Hufflepuff, jadi aku—um—mau bilang—semoga kau dapat yang terbaik—maksudku, menang. Oke? Aku duluan." Minghao melesat dengan tasnya, meninggalkan Junhui diam, yang kemudian tertawa sendiri di kamarnya seperti orang gila. Jihoon sempat bersikeras menyeret Junhui ke Hospital Wing.

* * *

Dua hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Keduanya tidak bertemu secara sering selama dua hari itu, sebab Junhui sudah sibuk dengan latihan Quidditch-nya. Ketika Junhui sudah pulang dari latihan malam, Minghao sudah tidur di kamar. Meskipun tak ada interaksi yang spesial, setidaknya Minghao sudah sudi tidur di kamar.

Pertandingan Quidditch itu digelar pagi-pagi. Junhui tersenyum tipis dan menepuk punggung anggota timnya, saling menyemangati. Ketika Junhui terbang, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mencari wajah Minghao di tribun. Minghao juga melihatnya, tatapan mereka terpaku dan diputuskan oleh Seungcheol yang memukul belakang kepalanya sebal.

"Main dulu, jangan kebelet berduaan," Seungcheol mengomel setengah menggoda. Junhui melemparnya pandangan menilai karena Seungcheol juga punya pacar, dan Junhui berani bertaruh separuh dari jatah makanannya kalau Seungcheol juga pernah diam-diam mencuri pandang ke pacarnya itu. Seungcheol mengangkat bahu, nyengir sebelum melesat ke posisinya sebagai Beater.

* * *

"Selamat," kata Minghao kemudian. "Karena menang pertandingan Quidditch."

Junhui menyeringai. "Itu saja? Aku tidak bersusah payah memenangkan pertandingan cuma untuk diberi selamat dalam bentuk kalimat."

"...Aku nggak bawa hadiah, uangku ditinggal di asrama Hufflepuff," jawab Minghao. "Nanti aku belikan kalau ada waktu di liburan."

"Bukan, bukan itu," bantah Junhui gemas. Tangannya diangkat untuk menunjuk bibirnya. "Ini, ini."

Minghao menatapnya datar. Akhirnya Junhui berbalik, mendesah kecewa dan menggerutu. Sebuah tangan menariknya dari belakang. Sekejap, ibu jari Minghao menempel di bibirnya. Kemudian, ibu jari itu Minghao tempelkan ke bibirnya sendiri sambil tersenyum jahil. Junhui gemas setengah mati, ditariknya tangan Minghao untuk menciumnya penuh.

"U..huk."

Seungcheol berdeham dengan muka memerah padam. Di belakang prefek itu sudah ada seorang anak Hufflepuff—temannya Minghao. Junhui dan Minghao melepaskan diri, tidak satupun dari keduanya yang kelihatan malu kepergok. Malah yang ada pandangan tajam dari keduanya, dianggap menginterupsi mereka.

"Minghao, Mingyu datang untuk menjemputmu," ujar Seungcheol. "Semoga pengalamanmu mengungsi di sini menyenangkan. Dan... senang karena sudah berdamai dengan pacarmu yang di sana. Uh... maaf karena sudah mengganggu. Kalian bisa lanjutkan lain kali."

Minghao mengangguk, sekejap lambaian tongkat barang-barangnya masuk ke tas secara teratur. Sebelum keluar, Minghao menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah Junhui, mengangguk tanda pamit. Junhui tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Sesudah anak Hufflepuff itu keluar, Seungcheol merebahkan diri di kasur di kamarnya. "Akhirnya kalian damai juga. Anak-anak Slytherin yang lain protes karena kalian kelihatan seperti pasangan menikah yang pisah ranjang."

Junhui mendengus geli. "Syukurlah," ujarnya pendek. "Sebenarnya tidak cocok dibilang bertengkar, aku hanya khawatir dengannya. Aku sempat dengar dia bertengkar. Ada juga rumor dia ditindas. Dia menganggapku tidak percaya dengannya."

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak. "Kita sempat memergokinya dikerubungi oleh gerombolan Hufflepuff itu."

Junhui mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan tanya padanya kapan-kapan. Atau mungkin tidak pernah. Kalau ada yang tak bisa dikatakannya, maka aku tak akan memaksa. Aku percaya kepadanya."

Kemudian hening besar tercipta. Junhui merasa janggal dengan bisunya Seungcheol. Dia berbalik. "Seungcheol?" Prefek itu tidur pulas. Junhui melempar bantal ke mukanya dengan penyesalan nol.

" _Aduh_!"

* * *

 **omake**

"Omong-omong, Minghao,"

"Ya?"

"Aku belum tahu kenapa menara Hufflepuff bisa meledak."

"Kami latihan duel sihir diam-diam di asrama. Mingyu salah perkiraan dan malah mengenai tembok. Akhirnya tembok meledak."

"Minghao?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah penyebab luka yang ada di badanmu karena latihan duel itu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan anak-anak Hufflepuff mengerubungimu di lorong tempo lalu?"

"Mereka meminta diajari membuat cahaya dan kembang api dari tongkat sihir. Karena waktu itu mereka tidak boleh menggunakan sihir sembarangan, kami melakukannya di lorong tersembunyi."

"Minghao?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah itu artinya selama ini aku seperti orang bodoh mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku tidak khawatirkan?"

"Ya."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **-** kemarin ada yang minta dijelaskan soal anggota sebong dan asramanya. Maka jadilah:

Seungcheol - Slytherin  
Jeonghan - Gryffindor  
Jisoo - Ravenclaw  
Junhui - Slytherin  
Soonyoung - Gryffindor  
Wonwoo - Ravenclaw  
Jihoon - Slytherin  
Seokmin - Gryffindor  
Mingyu - Hufflepuff  
Minghao - Hufflepuff  
Seungkwan - Gryffindor  
Hansol - Ravenclaw  
Lee chan - Hufflepuff

Sejauh ini belum ada pasangan yang satu asrama, dan kayaknya nggak bakal ada yang satu asrama. Saya juga kaget begitu sadar. Buat yang mau pasangan satu asrama, maaf, karena kayaknya belum bisa kesampaian T T

 **Author's Note**

Nahhh ini dia pasangan nokturnalnya sebong. Saya nggak tau kenapa tapi saya sukaaaa...aa banget ngebayangin mereka berdua sendirian di dalem dunia mereka, yang lain cuma ngekos doang. Habisnya mereka berdua kan _chinaline_ , jadi manis ngebayanginnya mereka ngobrol pake bahasa mandarin cuma mereka doang yang ngerti ;;;;

Plotnya disini agak menipu ya. Siapa yang nyangkanya mereka belum pacaran? XD Saya punya _kink_ buat pasangan yang punya _vibe_ 'kita-lagi-berantem-tapi-kamu-kedinginan-sini-aku-selimutin' dan junhao ini karakter yang pas masuk ke kategori itu. Dua-duanya kelihatannya kayak ngga suka PDA tapi _shameless_ kalo udah berduaan. Maafkan saya, keduanya saya bikin OOC ;;;

Dan disini sempat ada adegan mereka _stargazing_ di atap kan, dan itu maksa kalo ikutin fakta novelnya karena asrama Slytherin itu setau saya ada di bawah tanah;;; maafkan saya. Di sini settingnya asrama Slytherin sudah direnovasi dan punya menara sendiri. Tolong pengertiannya ;;

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Agak lama ya, tapi syukurlah nggak terlalu lama, tugas laporan saya sudah selesai lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Setiap _review_ dari kalian jadi semangat saya untuk terus menulis! Terima kasih!


	4. to hug me

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! boys love. drama. one sided love. arranged marriage.

* * *

 **iv. the broken me wanted you to hug me**

* * *

Jatuh cinta kepada seorang teman sedari kecil sungguh klise. Apalagi bila memang sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua sedari masa muda. Tinggal pilih—mau akhir yang senang, atau sedih. Bila senang, keduanya bisa saling jatuh cinta, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Klise, seperti dongeng yang selalu dibacakan kepada anak-anak. Ada juga yang sedih—cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, salah satunya boleh pergi mencintai yang lain.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang _pure-blood_ punya teman yang _pure-blood_ juga—sebenarnya kerabat—yang selalu dekat bahkan semasa mereka masih di kandungan ibu. Menangis bareng, main bareng, bahkan dihukum barengan karena sosok itu sungguh mengagumkan, Wonwoo sebagai adik kecilnya selalu mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan. Belajar mengikat sepatu, belajar membaca, Wonwoo selalu mendapatkannya dari ajaran Seungcheol. Hal satu-satunya yang mereka tidak lakukan bersama adalah berangkat ke Hogwarts. Seungcheol lebih tua satu tahun darinya, jadi ketika Seungcheol berangkat ke Hogwarts dengan tongkat dan buku-buku barunya, Wonwoo hanya bisa menonton sambil melambaikan tangan sedih. Ibunya menghibur bahwa Wonwoo hanya butuh menunggu satu tahun, dua belas bulan hingga ia juga cukup umur untuk masuk Hogwarts.

Di ulang tahun ke dua belas tahunnya, Seungcheol pulang dan menemani Wonwoo untuk membeli kuali, tongkat sihir, dan peralatan sihir lainnya. Seungcheol hanya diam tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang berlari kesana kemari, tidak sabar memakai jubah Hogwarts-nya.

Topi seleksi sungguh menegangkan. Wonwoo berkali-kali merapal, _tolong Slytherin, tolong Slytherin_ , sebab Slytherin adalah asrama tempat Seungcheol berada. Topi seleksi tak setuju, dan Ravenclaw adalah nama asrama Wonwoo selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Wonwoo kecewa, tetapi Seungcheol tersenyum, menepuk pundaknya dan menghibur bahwa mereka masih bisa bertemu setiap hari. Memang benar, apalagi setiap liburan tengah semester mereka juga bertemu. Rumah berdekatan, tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk sampai ke rumah masing-masing dan menginap selama beberapa minggu. Namun seiring dengan waktu, Seungcheol punya teman baru. Wonwoo juga punya teman baru. Mereka masih liburan bersama, tetapi sesuatu yang berbeda membuat Wonwoo tak sebetah itu untuk menginap di rumah Seungcheol.

Secara natural, mereka menjauh. Selangkah demi selangkah. Dua langkah sekaligus.

* * *

Tahun kelima. Mingyu mengencangkan dasinya, melirik kepada Ally, kucing anggora betina dengan bulu putih salju dan mata biru safir. "Bagaimana? Siap untuk memulai tahun baru?" tanyanya kepada sang kucing. Kucing itu mengeong, langkahnya ringan mengikuti Mingyu turun ke ruang makan. Orang tuanya sudah duduk di sana, tersenyum melihat Mingyu dengan seragam lengkap dan koper.

"Anakku," Ibu Mingyu mendesah bangga. "Betapa menyenangkan terdengarnya dunia sihir itu. Aku setiap hari selalu memikirkan, betapa menyenangkannya. Astaga. Ibu sangat bangga padamu, nak."

"Ah, ibu," sanggah Mingyu, cengengesan. "Tidak semuanya menyenangkan. Pelajarannya jauh lebih sulit dari pelajaran di dunia ini." Pikirannya melayang semata ke pelajaran herbologi dan perlindungan terhadap sihir hitam.

Orang tua Mingyu dua-duanya muggle. Sejak umur lima Mingyu sudah diberkati dengan kemampuan untuk membuat benda melayang, jadi tak heran untuknya menerima surat undangan Hogwarts begitu umurnya beranjak dua belas. Orang tuanya sempat tidak mempercayai surat itu, namun sekarang mereka sudah cukup percaya sehingga sungguh bangga dengan Mingyu.

"Ibu akan mengantarmu," tawar Ibunya. Mingyu mengangguk, mengangkat Ally untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kandang. Sebelum keluar dari rumah, keduanya berpamitan kepada ayah. Mingyu tersenyum ketika merasakan bahunya ditepuk.

* * *

Stasiun ramai seperti biasanya. Mingyu dan ibunya berhenti di depan peron sembilan. "Ibu, sampai sini saja. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya, tersenyum ketika sang ibu mengangguk dan memeluknya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, bu."

"Baik-baik di sana, nak," pesan ibunya. Mingyu baru mau mengangguk ketika ada seseorang dari belakang yang lewat, menubruk ibunya dengan kandang burung hantu yang dibawanya. Mingyu melangkah cepat untuk mencegah ibunya terjatuh, mengangkat kepala sedetik kemudian untuk memaki siapapun itu yang menubruk ibunya.

Orang itu menoleh panik. "Oh—astaga—astaga, maaf. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, tadi saya terdorong. Saya tidak sengaja. Apakah anda baik-baik saja, nyonya?"

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa. Tetapi melainkan anda tampan sekali—astaga, saya jadi teringat dengan suami saya." Ibu Mingyu tertawa, dan orang itu tersenyum canggung. Muka Mingyu memerah, sebab ibunya ini barusan saja memuji seseorang tidak dikenal dengan kata tampan. "Ibu—" rengeknya.

Ibu Mingyu menoleh kepadanya dan tertawa khas ' _hohoho'_ kepada Mingyu, seolah-olah barusan tidak pernah tersenggol dan nyaris terjatuh. "Apakah anda sekolah Hogwarts juga? Anakku, Mingyu juga sekolah di sana, sebaiknya kalian berangkat bersama. Cepatlah, sudah mau telat!" Ibunya bahkan mengabaikan rengekan Mingyu.

Muka Mingyu memerah dan si Tampan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ketika mereka memasuki stasiun Hogwarts Express, Mingyu terburu-buru mengucapkan kalimat maaf sebelum si Tampan pergi. "Maaf, ibu saya agak norak. Saya harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sanjungan bagiku disebut tampan oleh ibumu," jawab si Tampan halus, suaranya pelan dan rendah. Kemudian seseorang berlari melewati peron 9¾ ke stasiun Hogwarts Express. Orang itu menyapa si Tampan.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus ke toilet." ujar orang itu kepada si Tampan. Si Tampan menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak masalah dan mengangguk kepada Mingyu, pamitan. Mingyu balas mengangguk. Dia menggeret kopernya ke arah yang berlawanan, bertemu dengan Minghao di perjalanannya.

Pertemuan yang memalukan.

* * *

Seungcheol mengintip ke balik bahu Wonwoo. Matanya mengikuti sosok si rambut pirang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka "Eh, siapa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. "Kau kenal dengannya, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan mendorong bahu Seungcheol supaya anak itu menghadap ke depan. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya kebetulan bertemu," jawabnya datar. "Dan pandangan ke depan, Seungcheol—kalau kau menabrak tiang atau apapun itu, yang tertawa pertama kali adalah aku."

Seungcheol memutar bola mata malas sambil menggumamkan kata 'jahat' atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di gerbong yang dituju. Peluit masinis bertiup dengan berisik, dan Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo, seolah minta izin. Seungcheol harus ke kompartemen asramanya. Wonwoo tersenyum rapat dan mengangguk. Dia juga harus ke kompartemen Ravenclaw. Setelah ucapan salam pendek, mereka berjalan masing-masing, berlawanan arah. Wonwoo tidak segan menunjukkan wajah masamnya. Setelah kereta berangkat, artinya dia akan kehilangan Seungcheol selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Di kompartemen yang sunyi itu hanya ada Hansol. Wonwoo langsung duduk setelah meletakkan kandang burung hantunya dan koper di rak atas. Wonwoo duduk di dekat jendela. Sebagian besar dari perjalanan dihabiskan dengan hanya merenung dilingkupi sunyi gerbong itu.

Hansol menguap, dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo agak terkejut, tetapi langsung terbiasa karena Hansol sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. "Berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit," ujar Hansol memejamkan mata. "Suasananya jadi suram. Aku tak ingin ikutan galau."

Wonwoo tertawa garing. "Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

Sekeras-keras apapun berusaha, ada yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Sesuka-suka apapun, secinta-cintanya kepada Seungcheol, Wonwoo tidak buta. Tidak sebegitu bodoh untuk menutup mata atas Seungcheol yang jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Tidak bisa mengabaikan seorang anak yang terus datang di pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor dengan syal hijau dengan bordir nama Seungcheol di sana, berbanding terbalik dengan jubah merahnya.

Wonwoo meyakinkan diri. Mencoba menghibur diri. Bahwa mereka sudah berjodoh. Dijodohkan oleh orang tua. Seungcheol tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Tetapi semua usahanya bagai disedot ke lubang pembuangan seiring dengan satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seorang prefek Slytherin, Seungcheol namanya, punya pacar dari asrama Gryffindor. Jika mau ditambahkan, keduanya berpacaran sejak tahun kelima. Wonwoo berhasil tidak menangis, tetapi matanya sakit sekali dan menjadi memerah selama dua hari selanjutnya.

Liburan natal tahun itu pun tiba dalam sekejap mata. Wonwoo dan Seungcheol pulang ke rumah mereka yang konon berdekatan, pada malam natal pun merayakan makan malam bersama-sama di rumah Seungcheol.

"Ah iya, Wonwoo," ayahnya Seungcheol berkata kemudian. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Astaga, awalnya kami hanya menjodohkan kalian sebagai candaan, ternyata malah menjadi serius."

Tawanya terdengar sangat hangat saat itu, jadi bagaimana bisa Wonwoo berkata tidak? Sebaliknya Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Seungcheol berbicara. "Ya, ayah... kami baik-baik saja."

"Yang perlu untuk dikhawatirkan itu kau, Seungcheol," giliran ibu Seungcheol yang mengomel. "Dari dulu, kau ini suka sekali bersikap terlalu baik kepada orang lain. Jangan sampai kau punya pacar, sebab Wonwoo sudah sempurna untukmu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya?"

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol diam-diam, menuntut jawaban. Seungcheol terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku belum punya, bu."

Wonwoo berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan susah payah. Malam itu, Wonwoo dibiarkan menginap di kamar Seungcheol. Sambil tiduran di matras yang disediakan untuknya, Wonwoo menggapai langit-langit kamar Seungcheol dengan tongkatnya. Dari tongkat itu keluar bintang imajiner meletup pelan. "Hei Seungcheol," panggilnya, memberi jeda sebentar ketika Seungcheol menyanggupi dengan gumaman. "Apa benar kau belum punya pacar?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Seungcheol balik.

Jeda sebentar diambil Wonwoo untuk mencari alasan. "Aku dengar," ujarnya, berusaha mati-matian agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar menyedihkan. "Kau dekat dengan anak Gryffindor."

"Oh, itu," jawab Seungcheol pendek. Butuh kurang lebih tiga menit supaya sang prefek bisa menjawab. "Teman dekat."

 _Bohong_ , jerit Wonwoo, namun tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya keras-keras. Sebaliknya Wonwoo menggumam sebagai tanggapan, lalu kalimat izin tidur, dan berpura-pura tidur di balik selimutnya. Bayang-bayang di kepalanya adalah saat Seungcheol mencium 'teman' Gryffindornya di lorong terpencil, ketika mereka berpikir tidak ada yang melihat.

* * *

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya ibu Wonwoo, menatap khawatir anaknya. Wonwoo duduk dengan senyum rapat, menggeleng. Seungcheol yang turun dari lantai dua berhenti melangkah mendengarnya. "Kenapa mau pulang ke Hogwarts lebih awal?"

"Ada pesta di Hogsmeade, teman-temanku juga ikut," kata Wonwoo pelan. Bohong itu bukan kebiasannya, tetapi dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Seungcheol. Tidak ingin membicarakan perjodohan lagi. "Boleh ya, bu?" nadanya memohon.

Dengan itu ibu Wonwoo mendesah, kemudian mengangguk meski kelihatan tidak rela. "Jangan pergi sendirian, nanti ibu minta adikmu mengantar dengan mobil terbang."

Wonwoo berangkat hari itu juga setelah Jeongguk, adiknya pulang. Sebelum berangkat, Seungcheol mengantarnya ke depan rumah. Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya lembut dan tersenyum setelah meletakkan koper Wonwoo. "Nanti aku akan menyusul, Wonwoo. Hati-hati di perjalanan."

Tangan yang digenggam Seungcheol ditariknya pelan. Wonwoo memiliki keinginan genting untuk menangis, tetapi dia tahu akan menarik perhatian bila dia menangis seperti petir di tengah siang bolong, dan ibunya tentu tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi. Jadi Wonwoo menelan air matanya, tersenyum dan mengangguk, cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jeongguk—adiknya—menyusul masuk ke mobil. Wonwoo tak repot menyapanya, menyenderkan muka di jendela dengan muka kosong. Jeongguk mengambil lirikan cepat kepada sang kakak dan menyalakan mesin dan segera berangkat. "Setidaknya kau bisa berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau mengantar, kau tahu."

"Terima kasih _bunny-jiggly-cuddly sweetie_ Jeonggukie _poo_."

Jeongguk mendengus.

* * *

"Tapi, Jeon," kata Wonwoo.

"Wah, akhirnya kau mau membuka mulut setelah empat puluh lima menit." potong Jeongguk duluan, sarkatis tumpah ruah. Wonwoo tidak jadi melanjutkan omongannya dan melanjutkan menatap ke luar jendela, ngambek. "Lagian, masa kau diam saja, suasana mobil ini persis kuburan," rengek Jeongguk. "Apa?"

"Tidak jadi," ujar Wonwoo ketus. Ketika mereka sampai di Hogwarts, Jeongguk berbaik hati membawakan koper Wonwoo ke dalam dan mengantar sang kakak sampai masuk. Jeongguk menawarkan untuk mengantar ke asrama, tapi Wonwoo menolak.

"Ya sudah," ujar Jeongguk. "Aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku menyusul bersama Seungcheol- _hyeong_." pamitnya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan melambai, menatap punggung Jeongguk yang keluar dari pintu Hogwarts.

Wonwoo singgah ke asrama Ravenclaw. Ada beberapa anak yang tinggal, tampak menyapa Wonwoo dengan kedatangannya. Jisoo dan Hansol tidak ada, mereka masih berlibur bersama dengan keluarga masing-masing. Dia langsung tiduran dan menutup diri dengan selimut setelah memerintahkan barang-barangnya untuk beberes.

Pikirannya kalut. Wonwoo ingin muntah dengan segala bayang-bayang Seungcheol yang melintas di pikirannya. Karena selimut menutup dan sudah ada mantra peredam, Wonwoo tak segan untuk menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa Seungcheol berbohong? Kenapa Seungcheol tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa Seungcheol jatuh cinta kepada orang lain? Yang paling penting, kenapa mereka dijodohkan? Wonwoo berpikir dan menangis sampai kepalanya penging. Dia bangkit dan meraih mantelnya, keluar dari asrama Ravenclaw.

Udara segar barangkali bisa mengurangi pening.

* * *

"Ming~haoo..." mulut Mingyu membuka menyerap udara dengan serakah, menguap sambil tiduran di sofa di ruang rekreasi. Minghao abai, meraih mantelnya dan berjalan keluar. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jun mau ke Hogsmeade," jawab Minghao. "Duluan."

"Hei. Tunggu. Tunggu!" teriakan Mingyu diabaikan sepenuhnya. Bahkan beberapa orang yang tinggal di ruang rekreasi menoleh kepada anak itu dan memberi tatapan prihatin. Mingyu mendesah sebal, mau tak mau harus keluar juga. Tak ada yang menarik di dalam asrama.

* * *

Mingyu menghabiskan sepanjang hari mengeksplorasi sudut-sudut Hogwarts, meski dia sudah tahu secara rinci. Liburan natal tahun ini tak dihabiskannya di dunia muggle dengan orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Mingyu ada acara di luar kota, sehingga rumah itu ditinggalkan kosong. Mingyu mau tidak mau harus tinggal di Hogwarts, dari pada menghabiskan waktu di rumah sendirian. Kalau dia ingin ke Hogwarts harus menunggu kereta di akhir liburan, yang tentu tidak asyik sama sekali.

Tetapi sebenarnya kalau dipikirkan ulang, mungkin lebih baik tidur di rumah bergelung dengan Allen—seekor Retriever dengan bulu keemasan—, Ally, dan Cornkettle—burung hantu adiknya—. Tidak baik kalau Ally jauh-jauh dari rumah terlalu lama, sebab dia bisa jadi merindukan Allen. Jangan tanya kenapa seekor anjing bisa akur dengan kucing, sebab Ally dan Allen lahir di waktu yang berdekatan, seperti jiwa yang dibelah dua—belahan jiwa, maksudnya.

Omong-omong soal belahan jiwa, Mingyu jadi kesal mengingat Minghao. Awalnya Mingyu merasa lega karena setidaknya dia ada teman—Minghao—yang tidak pulang, tetapi ternyata itu semata alasan modus. Setiap hari kerjanya Minghao menemani pacarnya kemana-mana, Mingyu ditinggal di asrama tidak ada kerjaan dan tidak ada teman. Ally jangan ditanya, kucing itu tidur.

Sambil menggerutu, Mingyu berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet di suatu koridor. Toilet itu sepi, Mingyu bisa jadi berpikir bahwa dia satu-satunya yang ada di toilet itu bila tidak terdengar suara rintihan pelan. Suara binatang? Bukan, lebih mirip suara tangisan. Mingyu yakin itu bukan _Moaning Myrtles_ , karena seharusnya makhluk itu ada di toilet lantai yang berbeda.

* * *

Pusing sekali. Wonwoo tidak peduli seberapa hancur mukanya terlihat, lebih peduli dengan isi kepalanya yang mau pecah. Sakit, penging, panas, dingin, bercampur menjadi satu. Bila tahu jatuh cinta rasanya sesakit ini, mungkin Wonwoo tidak akan jatuh cinta dari awal.

Tidak tahu selama apa dia duduk di atas toilet dengan kaki terlipat, Wonwoo menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Udara segar ternyata tidak membantu. _Sialan Seungcheol_ , maki Wonwoo dengki. Sialan perjodohan itu. Daripada benci karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia lebih benci karena Seungcheol bersikap baik kepadanya. Kenapa? Wonwoo salah apa? Kurang apa dengan anak itu? Ah ya, anak itu lebih cantik. Punya senyum yang lebih cerah dari pada punya Wonwoo. Matanya dia pejamkan erat, sakit, sakit, _sakit_ sekali.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu terdengar. Awalnya tidak ada suara, jadi Wonwoo menganggap hanya ada orang iseng. Setelah beberapa saat, ketukan itu terdengar lagi. "Ada orang di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara.

Dengan lemah Wonwoo bangkit dan membuka pintu. Seseorang berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo. Wajahnya familiar dengan rambut pirang. Tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi kabur? Orang itu juga mengerutkan alis melihat Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo jadi ingin tidur. Sangat mengantuk... begitu mendengar suara orang itu, Wonwoo ingat. Ah, dia orang yang ada di stasiun itu... Yang ibunya memuji Wonwoo tampan...

* * *

"Kurang makanan. Kepanasan. Stres. Hasilnya? Demam. Sekarang tolong jelaskan kepada saya kenapa anak ini bisa pingsan di toilet?" Mingyu hanya bisa cengengesan tanpa jawaban di hadapan Madam Pomfrey. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, yang ada Wonwoo hanya bengong lalu pingsan di hadapannya.

Madam Pomfrey jelas tidak puas dengan senyuman Mingyu. "Tunggui dia bangun, lalu beri makanan. Minta dari dapur. Mantra pengering badan selama beberapa jam sekali." Dengan keputusan final, Madam Pomfrey melenggang pergi.

"Mau ke mana, madam?" tanya Mingyu. Seharian ini sepertinya orang-orang suka sekali meninggalkan dia.

"Tentu saja berlibur. Saya juga punya hak untuk istirahat selama kalian berlibur, tahu?" jawab Madam Pomfrey, pergi mengerutu tentang emansipasi guru-blah-blah. Mingyu mendengus sebal. Perhatiannya kini teralihkan dengan Wonwoo yang berbaring bersimbah keringat, tidurnya tampak tidak nyaman. Entah dia memimpikan apa.

Mingyu merapal mantra pengering. Keringat yang tadinya membasuh tubuh Wonwoo, perlahan mengering. Mingyu baru tahu bahwa dia betah menghabiskan beberapa jam hanya untuk menatapi muka Wonwoo. Garis wajahnya tegang sekali. Alisnya membentuk sebuah kerutan dalam, bibirnya tertutup rapat.

Berdasarkan rasa penasaran, Mingyu merapal mantra pembaca pikiran. Bukannya kurang ajar, hanya ingin tahu. Sedikit saja. Setelah sepuluh detik dia akan langsung memutus mantra.

Dalam sekejap, seluruh bayang-bayang diputar seperti sebuah film yang panjang. Bedanya, terlihat seperti trailer sebuah film. Potongan-potongan kisah yang sulit dikaitkan satu sama lain. Mingyu mendengar ada nama seseorang disebut. Perjodohan. Kedua orang yang berciuman panas. Tangan yang digenggam. Air mata mengalir turun.

"...Hei," ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memutus mantranya otomatis. Wonwoo bangun. Masih terlihat lemas dan pucat. Mingyu memberinya minum.

"Kau pingsan," ujar Mingyu. "Saya diperintahkan menemani sampai kau sadar. Karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, saya turun sebentar, mau mengambil makanan. Tunggu, ya."

* * *

Wonwoo mengerang, kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Dia beringsut duduk sambil memijat pelipis, menyenderkan punggung di kepala ranjang. Mingyu datang tak lama kemudian. Mangkuk makanan, gelas dan sendok garpu melayang-layang di depannya. Setelah semua makanan itu terletak di hadapan Wonwoo, dia menatap Mingyu sebentar.

"Barusan," kata Wonwoo, suaranya masih serak. "Kau membaca pikiranku, kan?"

Mingyu terlihat kaget dan gelagapan. Anak itu tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo di matanya, tangan meremat celana seragam panik. Sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk dipukuli karena kurang respek terhadap kakak kelasnya. Wonwoo tertawa serak. "Tidak perlu panik, aku tak masalah."

"Sepertinya itu masalah yang personal," ujar Mingyu gugup. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Itu akan membuatku sedikit lebih lega, sebab hari-hari belakangan ini kepalaku ingin sekali meledak karena kepenuhan isi yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan,"

"Kalau begitu silahkan cerita kepada saya," ujar Mingyu, terlalu cepat dan bersemangat sebagai respons. "Maksud saya, kalau kau berkenan bercerita."

"Aku pasti akan menceritakannya, cepat atau lambat," ujar Wonwoo, tersenyum rapat. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara panjang, tolong baca ingatanku saja,"

Mingyu awalnya ragu. Wonwoo meyakinkannya dengan anggukan pelan. Dengan gumaman rapal mantra, Wonwoo mendesah dan menutup mata. Rasanya tak begitu buruk. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Mingyu sudah selesai dan memutuskan mantranya. Dari mata anak itu mengalir air mata segar.

"Hei? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Wonwoo kaget. Mingyu meraba pipinya dan terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dia menunduk dan menggosok matanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata.

"Saya... hanya sedih. Saya belum pernah mendengar atau merasakan pengalaman sesakit itu. Selama ini orang tua saya selalu membebaskan kepada siapa saya jatuh cinta, jadi..." ujar Mingyu teredam tangannya sendiri.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli. Dia tergelitik untuk tertawa. "Tapi... tidak perlu sampai menangis begitu kan?"

"Seperti menonton film yang sangat menyedihkan," kata Mingyu, masih menunduk dan menutupi mukanya. "Silahkan tertawai saya sepuasnya, saya punya kepercayaan bahwa lelaki masih punya hak untuk menangis."

Wonwoo tertawa terang-terangan untuk pertama kali dalam kesekian waktu. Tawa itu ringan.

"Lalu..." ujar Mingyu, berdehem pelan. "Saya bisa bantu apabila... ada kejadian seperti ini lagi. Silahkan cari saya. Nama saya Kim Mingyu. Saya tahun kelima. Saya di asrama Hufflepuff,"

"Baiklah, Mingyu. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tahun keenam. Asrama Ravenclaw. Dan tolong tidak perlu memakai bahasa yang kaku, silahkan memakai bahasa yang santai." Senyum Wonwoo belum hilang. Mingyu juga ikut tersenyum, mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap seperti biasanya. Mingyu tetap menghabiskan waktunya dengan Minghao, dan anak itu tetap suka ceroboh merusak properti asrama. Wonwoo pun sama, dia tetap menyibukkan diri di tumpukan buku di perpustakaan, tetap menjadi murid teladan seperti biasanya. Seolah-olah tidak pernah berkenalan, tetapi tetap saling bertukar senyum ketika berpapasan di koridor menara.

Ada juga saat Wonwoo butuh seseorang yang memeluk, maka pada saat itu Wonwoo datang ke depan asrama Hufflepuff. Keduanya berjalan ke toilet yang terpencil, tempat Wonwoo pingsan. Pada saat itu Mingyu memberikan Wonwoo sebuah sandaran, sebuah pelukan sekitar empat atau lima menit lamanya. Ketika dia melihat Seungcheol melirik kepada Jeonghan, atau tidak sengaja menangkap mereka berdua sedang memiliki waktu pribadi di lorong yang Wonwoo tak sengaja melewati, Wonwoo akan mundur. Mingyu akan ada di toilet itu. Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Kadang-kadang dia menangis di dada Mingyu, tetapi dia baik-baik saja.

Suatu hari, Wonwoo menghirup aroma baju Mingyu setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu. Mingyu sibuk, Wonwoo memaklumi karena pada tahun kelima, biasanya mereka sibuk beberapa bulan sebelum akhir tahun pelajaran karena mempersiapkan ujian O.W.L. Mingyu membuka mulutnya duluan. "Wonwoo,"

"Ya?" balas Wonwoo, teredam oleh badan Mingyu.

"Rasanya," suara Mingyu terdengar berat dan gugup. "Rasanya, aku suka padamu."

Wonwoo diam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak akan berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu. Kadang-kadang, Mingyu sesekali menunduk dan menghirup bau rambutnya. Dengan alasan seperti itu terdengar sangat bisa dipercaya, tetapi Mingyu menyelipkan ciuman ringan di atas kepalanya. "Aku..."

"Aku tahu," potong Mingyu, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati." Hati Wonwoo mengencang, betapa jahatnya dia, tetapi Mingyu sungguh sangat baik. Maka Wonwoo membenamkan dirinya ke dalam seorang Kim Mingyu dan menggumam "Maaf," yang redup.

Wonwoo merasakan pelukan di sekitar tubuhnya mengerat.

* * *

Seungcheol mengajaknya berbicara suatu hari kemudian. Wonwoo lantas tahu melihat ekspresinya. Keduanya pergi ke sebuah kelas yang kosong. Seungcheol yang memulai berbicara duluan. "Wonwoo," suaranya gugup. "Kau setuju dengan perjodohan kita?"

"Aku ikut apa katamu, Seungcheol," jawab Wonwoo pelan. "Kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, dan perjodohan kita tidak jadi, maka aku juga ikut apa katamu. Kalau kau ingin pergi dengan Jeonghan, maka aku tidak punya satu hakpun untuk menolak."

Seungcheol terlihat benar-benar, serius, benar-benar, sungguh, terkejut. Wonwoo ingin tertawa andai dia tidak ingat ini adalah situasi yang serius. "Sejak kapan kau...?"

"Aku tahu, di awal tahun kau bukan pergi ke kompartemen Slytherin, tetapi ke Gryffindor," ujar Wonwoo pelan. "Aku tahu semuanya. Bukankah sebagai seorang anak yang paling dekat denganmu, kau terlalu meremehkanku, Seungcheol? Aku bahkan tahu tempat lorong favorit kalian untuk berciuman." dengusnya. Lantas, Seungcheol mukanya memerah.

"Astaga—demi Merlin, dan selama ini aku berbaik hati kepadamu untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu? Wonwoo, sungguh, kenapa pada saat itu kau tidak bilang? Oh, astaga. Aku ini brengsek. Padahal aku tahu, kau suka..." suaranya Seungcheol meredup di akhir kalimatnya, tampak sangat terpukul.

Wonwoo beringsut maju dan memeluk Seungcheol. Pelukan itu akrab. "Seungcheol, jangan merasa bersalah..." gumam Wonwoo menenangkan. "Aku sudah punya seseorang yang jauh lebih tampan sebagai penggantimu."

Seharusnya kalimat itu bohong, tetapi bayang-bayang di kepala Wonwoo sambil mengatakannya adalah Mingyu.

* * *

Mingyu kembali dari kelasnya menemukan Wonwoo berdiri di depan asrama Hufflepuff. Buku-bukunya dititipkan ke Minghao, abai dengan protes anak itu, keduanya segera berjalan ke toilet. Di toilet itu, Wonwoo yang berinisiatif memeluk. Mingyu bingung. Apakah Wonwoo ditolak Seungcheol? Dia ingin bertanya tetapi satu-satunya yang dilakukannya adalah mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Seungcheol akhirnya bilang," kata Wonwoo pelan. "Kalau dia pacaran dengan Jeonghan. Dia minta maaf kepadaku. Kami menyelesaikannya dengan baik,"

Mingyu memperhatikan muka Wonwoo dan sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak menangis. Hanya seperti biasanya, meminta pelukan dan tidak lebih. Dibandingkan dengan kondisinya yang lalu, Wonwoo benar-benar sudah bertambah baik dalam mengontrol emosinya.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo. "Aku butuh pelukan untuk menenangkan diri dari segala masalah. Dan dari semua orang, rasanya tidak akan ada yang bisa menduakanmu. Di pelukanmu, aku merasa aman. Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, kita tidak perlu bergumul di toilet ini lagi."

Mingyu merasa pening. Memang benar, bila Wonwoo tidak ada masalah yang menganggunya, maka dia bebas dan tidak memerlukan seseorang untuk memeluknya. _Hell_ , mereka bahkan bukan apa-apa dari awal.

"Wonwoo, liburan kenaikan kelas nanti, maukah kau nanti ikut aku? Ke dunia muggle?" Benar, rupanya dia telah menjadi gila. Egoiskah bila dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Wonwoo untuk terakhir kalinya? Sebelum mereka akan berpapasan seperti tidak kenal sebelumnya? Rasanya tidak. Wonwoo mengangguk.

* * *

Ibu Mingyu kelihatan lebih heboh daripada Mingyu sendiri. Mingyu merengek sebal. "Ibu, dia itu teman! Tolong jangan buat dia tidak nyaman, sekarang kami mau naik ke atas. Allen dan Cornkettle mana?"

"Oh, silahkan ke atas! Anggap rumah sendiri, Wonwoo," jawab ibunya, mengabaikan setengah dari pertanyaan yang lain.

"Ibu, Allen dan Cornkettle di mana? Di sini ada anakmu yang paling ganteng sejagat raya, tolong jangan diabaikan." kata Mingyu setengah memohon, setengah merengek. Dari seberang ruangan, ayah Mingyu tergelak pelan.

"Allen sedang jalan sore, nak. Adikmu tadi pergi, Cornkettle dibawanya ikut serta." jawab ibunya. "Gih ke atas. Jangan berisik."

Keduanya pergi ke atas dengan Mingyu yang masih merengut sebal. Ketika membuka pintu, Ally sudah tampak bergelung di pojok tempat Allen tidur, tampak merindukan belahan jiwanya. Wonwoo memandang jauh ke luar jendela, ke arah pantai dekat rumah Mingyu berada.

"Kau mau ke sana?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Ke pantai? Aman?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Tentu saja aman, banyak yang berenang di sana. Tetapi mungkin sekarang sudah sepi karena sudah jam empat. Kau mau ke sana? Mau berenang?"

* * *

Dari rumah mereka sudah mengenakan celana renang berbekal handuk. Mingyu memakai _sweater_ tipis dengan resleting supaya tidak dingin, dan untuk Wonwoo adalah _sweater_ milik Mingyu yang agak tebal dan kebesaran.

Wonwoo hanya menatap bingung ketika mereka berhenti di depan motor milik Mingyu. Tidak sabaran, akhirnya lelaki itu turun tangan sendiri dan mengangkat Wonwoo naik ke bangku penumpang, menyelipkan helm lalu dia sendiri naik dan memakai helm miliknya.

"Pegangan," perintah Mingyu, memegang tangan Wonwoo untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya. "Yang kuat."

.

Muka Wonwoo sepenuhnya hijau ketika mereka sampai di pantai. Mingyu tertawa, rupanya seorang penyihir bisa mabuk mengendarai motor. Padahal, hal itu tidak seberapa dengan menaiki sapu terbang. "Aku tidak mau naik itu lagi," gerutu Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pulang jalan kaki," goda Mingyu, "Karena di sini memakai sihir itu illegal."

Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu. Mereka berjalan sampai di ujung pantai dengan dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu. Mingyu berjalan sampai ke ujungnya dan turun ke air sesegera mungkin. Anak itu tampak sudah terbiasa dengan pantai. Mingyu menggestur Wonwoo yang duduk di ujung dermaga, masih ragu untuk turun.

"Ayo," ajak Mingyu. "Airnya tidak terlalu dalam."

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu mengangkat alis dan menggoda. "Kenapa? Kau belum pernah ke pantai dan berenang?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sekali lagi. "Aku pernah mandi, pernah berendam, tetapi tidak pernah ke pantai."

Mingyu berdecak. Anak itu menyelipkan tangannya diantara badan Wonwoo dan menarik sehingga keduanya jatuh ke dalam air. Muka Mingyu tersenyum lebar di dalam air, Wonwoo terlihat terkejut dan kehabisan nafas kemudian, terbatuk-batuk di atas permukaan air. Mingyu memegang badannya supaya Wonwoo bisa mengapung.

"Kau... bodoh!" Wonwoo terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul dada Mingyu. "Jangan turunkan aku. Kalau kau berani, akan kupukul kau sampai mampus. Aku tidak bercanda!"

Mingyu tertawa lagi. "Baik, tuan muda." Tawa Mingyu memudar dan mereka sadar betapa intim posisi keduanya. Tidak ada yang menginisiatif untuk naik ke dermaga, baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu saling bertatapan dengan dada menempel seperti sepasang kekasih. Suara detak jantung berdebar dengan keras, tidak tahu milik siapa karena bercampur aduk.

Keheningan itu terpecah dengan gonggongan Allen di pesisir pantai tak jauh dari mereka. Mingyu mendesah kecewa, menaikkan badan Wonwoo ke dermaga dan menyusul di belakangnya. Mingyu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Wonwoo berhenti. Tampaknya Wonwoo takut dengan Allen. Mingyu wajar, di dunia penyihir anjing itu jarang.

"Sini, ikut aku," tuntun Mingyu mendahuluinya ke depan dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo mengikutinya dan menempel ke punggung Mingyu, takut.

Mereka berdua, ditambah Allen yang meringkuk di samping Mingyu duduk melihat langit berubah menjadi oranye terang. Rambut keduanya basah, puas dengan main air sebelumnya. Jari Wonwoo bermain-main dengan pasir, teringat betapa kontras Mingyu dengan pantai. Entah bagaimana pikiran itu membuat Wonwoo gelagapan dan memerah malu.

"Mingyu,"

"Ya?"

Tegukan air liur gugup, "Aku... juga suka padamu. Tapi aku belum siap."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu bangun dan memakai sweater-nya. Wonwoo sempat mengira anak itu marah, tetapi Mingyu memasang senyum yang paling tulus. "Terima kasih," anak itu mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo bangun, atau kita akan flu. Sebentar lagi sudah dingin."

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum. Disambutnya tangan Mingyu. "Ayo."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **-Moaning Myrtile** adalah hantu yang menghuni toilet perempuan di lantai satu (utamanya), tapi dia bisa pindah-pindah ke toilet lain.

 **Author's Note:**

Ini dia... pasangan yang _base camp_ -nya di toilet :v Terima kasih buat Mingyu yang menginspirasi dengan kejorokannya (contoh, ngelap tangan di baju anggota lain sehabis bersin). Ini juga cerita yang jumlah katanya paling banyak, karena sudut pandangnya gonta-ganti XD Sebelumnya cerita-cerita saya selalu dijabarkan dengan sudut pandang satu tokoh saja. Di cerita yang ini nggak ada adegan ciumannya, saya cuma mikir aneh gitu ya Wonwoo di bayang saya orangnya tertutup mau dicium sama Mingyu. Jangan khawatir, pasangan selanjutnya bisa saya jamin banyak adegan ciumannya. Coba tebak siapa?

Dan saya besok udah pergi ke luar kota, jadi saya mohon supaya sabar menunggu cerita selanjutnya. Saya pulang delapan hari lagi, selama delapan hari itu saya bakal sempetin nulis. Kalau ngga, tolong dimaafin saja. ㅠㅠ

Sekian itu saja, terima kasih loh buat yang mau baca dan _review_. Setiap respon yang anda berikan jadi semangat buat saya ngelanjutin! Terima kasih!


	5. to kiss me

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! boys love. arranged marriage. hinted depression. really many many many kiss scene.

* * *

 **v. the non perfect me wanted you to kiss me (jeongcheol)**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo adalah anak dari teman dekat ibunya. Rumah mereka bertetangga sejak dulu sekali Seungcheol belum lahir. Jeon Wonwoo sungguh lucu dan manis ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Di waktu yang bisa Seungcheol ingat, ketika dia masih berumur empat tahun lamanya, Wonwoo masih kecil sekali, pipinya bulat dan kerjaannya setiap hari tidur, tidur, tidur. Seungcheol seringkali merengek ingin main dengan Wonwoo, kapan Wonwoo bisa diajak mengobrol dengannya, bisa diajak berlari-lari di kebun dan main tanah pasir.

Ketika Wonwoo enam tahun, Seungcheol tujuh tahun dan mereka sudah seperti perangko dan amplop. Dimana ada Seungcheol, Wonwoo selalu mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka sungguh tak terpisahkan sampai ketika Seungcheol harus pindah rumah beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Meski tetap satu kompleks dan jaraknya hanya lima menit bila ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, Wonwoo menangis meraung-raung dan tidak mau lepas dari Seungcheol. Akhirnya, Seungcheol harus menginap di rumah Wonwoo untuk sementara waktu sampai anak itu rela melepaskan Seungcheol.

(Seminggu lamanya.)

Ketika umur dua belas, Seungcheol mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts. Wonwoo yang umurnya sebelas, sudah cukup besar untuk tidak menangis melepaskan kepergian Seungcheol. Sebaliknya anak itu melambaikan tangan sedih kepada Seungcheol yang sudah duduk di dalam kereta, melihat sosok Wonwoo dan keluarganya yang makin lama kian menjauh, jauh, jauh.

Hogwarts sungguh menakjubkan. Karena tak kenal siapapun sebelumnya, Seungcheol bekerja keras dalam mencari teman dan meraih nilai yang memuaskan. Setiap bulan, surat dari orang tuanya selalu datang mengharapkan yang terbaik darinya. Maka dari itu Seungcheol bersikap baik, merupakan orang yang pertama mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pemain Quidditch, dan tidak lupa belajar untuk meraih nilai yang bagus.

Hal itu tanpa diketahuinya bergeser menjadi prioritas utama, menggeser seluruh kepentingan lainnya menjadi dibawah label perfeksionis. Seungcheol kini bukan dikenal sebagai murid biasa, tetapi sebagai murid berprestasi yang diamati perkembangan nilainya. Sedikit saja nilai itu turun, Seungcheol tak bisa luput dari pandangan kecewa dan bisikan dari orang lain.

Perlahan, sifat riangnya menurun. Seungcheol diajari untuk bersikap tegas dan kaku. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bercanda. Sekali saja lengah, hancur semua kerja kerasnya. Seungcheol harus tetap sempurna. Harus tetap berada di jajaran murid kebanggaan Hogwarts. Kapan, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, Seungcheol menjadi sangat takut dengan kekecewaaan orang disekitarnya. Dia menjaga diri agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Seungcheol tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam hubungan sosial yang akan memperburuk nilainya. Terlalu banyak bercanda. Wonwoo juga tidak luput, Seungcheol mengurangi waktunya mengunjungi anak itu.

* * *

Awal tahun ketujuh. Seungcheol dan Wonwoo sempat nyasar ke dunia muggle karena desakan Seungcheol ingin ke toilet, tapi akhirnya mereka kembali ke stasiun Hogwarts Express dengan selamat. Wonwoo duluan masuk, Seungcheol mengikuti setelahnya dan menangkap sosok asing dengan rambut pirang sedang berbincang dengan Wonwoo, tak lama kemudian berpisah.

"Eh, siapa itu?" tanya Seungcheol, melirik ke belakang bahu Wonwoo untuk menangkap sosok berambut pirang dengan lebih jelas. "Kau kenal dengannya, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, terlihat malu dan mendorong bahu Seungcheol supaya anak itu berjalan lurus dan tidak terus-terusan menoleh ke belakang. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya kebetulan bertemu," jawabnya. "Dan pandangan ke depan, Seungcheol—kalau kau menabrak tiang atau apapun itu, yang tertawa pertama kali adalah aku."

Seungcheol merengut dan akhirnya menurut juga. Mereka naik ke atas kereta, berhenti sejenak membiarkan hawa canggung meliputi keduanya. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo, penuh minta maaf karena mulai dari saat itu, mereka harus berpisah. Wonwoo mengerti, segera mengangguk dan mengucapkan pamit perpisahan. Seungcheol berbalik perlahan, tetapi tidak menuju kompartemen Slytherin. Dia berjalan terus, sampai di depan kompartemen anak Gryffindor.

* * *

Koridor itu panas meski jarang dilewati. Hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya, berdekatan tanpa jarak. Adalah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang berciuman di ujung koridor itu. Tangan Seungcheol melingkari pinggang Jeonghan, sementara sang Gryffindor meremat rambut Seungcheol, satunya lagi dikalungkan di leher sang Slytherin.

Mereka berpisah sebentar sambil menumpukan dahi masing-masing. Seungcheol mendesah dan tersenyum samar, merasakan Jeonghan menghirup aroma bajunya dalam-dalam. Lelaki itu jelas rindu kepadanya. Seungcheol lama tidak bertemu dengan sang pacar, sibuk dengan Quidditch dan persiapan ujian N.E.W.T.

"Sekali lagi?" tanya Jeonghan berbisik. Seungcheol memagut bibirnya sebagai jawaban. Keduanya merupakan pencium yang handal, sejak tahun kelima, dua tahun lamanya berhubungan spesial, tentu rasanya aneh kalau tak ada sesi ciuman terlibat.

Seungcheol bertemu dengan Jeonghan di pertengahan tahun keempatnya. Waktu itu Seungcheol sungguh merasa tertekan, alhasil Seungcheol dikenalkan dengan Jeonghan oleh teman dekat dari keduanya. Sang Slytherin masih ingat kencan pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan menyewa kamar losmen dan Jeonghan membiarkan Seungcheol tidur beberapa jam lamanya. Alasannya sederhana, Seungcheol butuh istirahat. Seungcheol bahkan tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia tidur dengan tenang seperti waktu itu, dengan tangan Jeonghan yang beristirahat di sudut pipinya.

Yang menjadi tidak serius, akhirnya menjadi serius. Yang awalnya Seungcheol berencana untuk putus hubungan dengan Jeonghan setelah seminggu, diperpanjang menjadi sebulan, dua bulan. Seungcheol jatuh cinta dengan Jeonghan tanpa diketahuinya. Dia menjadi terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jeonghan. Ketika Seungcheol letih, dia berbalik dan Jeonghan sudah ada di belakangnya.

Hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga akhir tahun keempat. Seungcheol menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta untuk hubungan mereka dilanjuti hingga ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Memang karena selama ini, hubungan keduanya bagai berjalan di atas seuntai tali, tidak jelas apakah mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan. Lalu Seungcheol berdiri di depan Jeonghan, menggenggam tangannya dan meminta izin untuk mencium.

Jawaban Jeonghan adalah ya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Keduanya tersenyum hangat, Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jeonghan seraya anak itu tertawa rendah. "Kita harus kembali, kawan."

"Aku tahu," Seungcheol menggumam teredam bibir pasangannya. "Aku hanya ingin menciummu sekali lagi."

* * *

Liburan natal di penghujung, keluarga Wonwoo datang untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Seungcheol. Awalnya Seungcheol ingin absen dari acara keluarga itu, lebih memilih ikut dengan Jeonghan, keduanya bisa menyewa kamar losmen di Hogsmeade untuk tinggal di sana selama liburan. Jeonghan menolak, menasehatinya mengenai tata krama dasar, akan terkesan tidak sopan kalau Seungcheol absen.

Akhirnya Seungcheol duduk rapat di meja makan, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menyuap makanannya dengan tenang. Seungcheol sedikit tahu kalau adik kecilnya ini mulai menyimpan sebuah perasaan istimewa terhadap dirinya. Seungcheol tidak akan pernah lupa dengan catatan Wonwoo yang penuh dengan namanya.

"Ah iya, Wonwoo," Seungcheol tegang dengan suara ayahnya. Mereka akan membahas tentang perjodohan itu lagi. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Astaga, awalnya kami hanya menjodohkan kalian sebagai candaan, ternyata malah menjadi serius."

Seungcheol menunggu Wonwoo untuk menjawab. Bibir Wonwoo terkatup rapat dan tersenyum canggung, matanya mengelilingi ruangan dengan panik. Anak itu sungguh gugup menjawabnya, membuat Seungcheol lagi-lagi bertanya, seberapa besar perasaan Wonwoo kepadanya? Akhirnya Seungcheol yang membuka mulut dan menjawab ayahnya pelan-pelan, sambil melirik ke raut muka Wonwoo.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memberi tahu anak ini mengenai Jeonghan. Tidak pernah terbesit di bayangannya sekali pun untuk membuat Wonwoo terluka.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu?" Seungcheol menoleh kepada Jihoon, abai dengan pertanyaannya sambil menggeleng. Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya dan menendang pinggang Seungcheol untuk minggir, memberikannya tempat yang lebih luas. Seungcheol menggeram. Dasar anak sial. Barangkali dia lupa kalau dia lebih muda setahun daripada Seungcheol. Junhui ikut-ikutan muncul dari kamarnya, duduk di sofa singel sebelah mereka.

"Sebut saja kalau kalian sudah punya pacar. Tetapi saat itu dari kecil kau sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu kau mengalami bimbang di tengah pihak pacarmu, atau pasangan perjodohanmu. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan tentang pacar ataupun perjodohan ke keduanya karena takut melukai. Maka—"

"Kau adalah _playboy_." ujar Jihoon memotong. Junhui menyetujuinya. Seungcheol kehilangan kata, merengek dalam bahasa alien dan memukulkan kepalanya ke meja ruang rekreasi. Telinganya panas mendengar suara gelak dari keduanya.

"Diamlah kalian, yang sudah bahagia dengan pacar kalian!" Seungcheol bangkit, suaranya pedas setengah jengkel setengah malu. Dia lanjut mengomel sambil berjalan ke kamar, membanting pintu meninggalkan keduanya. Persis anak kecil.

* * *

Seungcheol semakin sibuk menjelang pertengahan semester kedua. Meski sekarang tahun pertama sudah lepas tangan dari prefek—tidak perlu dibimbing lagi ke dalam asrama, persiapan ujian N.E.W.T melonjak secara gila. Belum dengan rapat prefek dan mengurus acara kegiatan sekolah, Seungcheol harus bijaksana dalam mengatur waktu. Ketika malam tiba, yang harusnya digunakan untuk tidur, Seungcheol memanfaatkannya untuk belajar.

Jeonghan semakin jarang ditemui. Anak itu juga mempersiapkan ujian N.E.W.T. Ketika Seungcheol melewati lorong sunyi atau kelas kosong yang biasanya digunakan untuk memiliki waktu berdua, Seungcheol biasanya abai dan memilih untuk berjalan terus melanjuti aktivitasnya. Seungcheol semakin tirus, kantung matanya kentara dengan kulitnya, tetapi dia tidak terlalu peduli. Surat dari orang tuanya datang setiap bulan, isinya terus menanyakan kegiatannya di Hogwarts, dan kabar Wonwoo. Tak pernah sekalipun orang tuanya menanyakan kondisinya.

Seungcheol berhenti membuka surat berbicara itu, hanya ia buka tali simpulnya, lalu surat itu berakhir menumpuk di laci mejanya kemudian.

Hari itu Seungcheol bangun dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Badannya dingin, menggigil ketika sang prefek mandi mempersiapkan hari sekolah biasanya. Jihoon melirik sekilas ketika mereka sedang sarapan di aula besar, mengomentari betapa pucat wajah Seungcheol terlihat. Seungcheol hanya tertawa rendah dan abai, sebab hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuk sakit. Ada rapat dan tes Quidditch, Seungcheol tidak boleh melewatkan itu. Madam Hooch bukan orang yang mudah untuk dimintai tes susulan.

Jihoon memicingkan mata tetapi akhirnya mengangguk.

* * *

Seungcheol bangun di Hospital Wing kemudian. Dia segera panik melihat langit sudah berwarna biru kelam, tangan berancang-ancang menopang diri untuk bangun dan kabur. Jeonghan menyibak tirai area ranjang Seungcheol dan mendorong dahi Seungcheol supaya sang prefek kembali tiduran.

"Sakit kebanyakan aktivitas," kata Jeonghan tanpa ditanya, meletakkan piring berisi makanan di meja nakas. "Sehabis tes Quidditch kamu pingsan. Catatan rapat sudah ditangani oleh anak Slytherin yang lain."

Jeonghan menoleh untuk bertemu dengan mata Seungcheol, raut mukanya agak jengkel. "Sekarang tugasmu selama dua hari ini adalah tidur dan tidak bergerak dari Hospital Wing."

"Tapi selama dua hari itu aku ada banyak jadwal," rengek Seungcheol, ingin pergi secepatnya. Pelototan dari Jeonghan membuat tubuhnya kaku, meski pikirannya ingin dia keluar dari sana detik itu juga.

"Biarkan saja mereka terbengkalai," kata Jeonghan cuek. "Salah sendiri sakit."

Seungcheol mendengus pelan, menopang diri agar tubuhnya bersandar ke kepala ranjang dan meraih mangkuk sup, memakannya pelan-pelan. Sambil makan, Jeonghan duduk di sampingnya sambil mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan. "Kamu nggak ada kelas?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sudah selesai," jawab Jeonghan. "Aku dapat izin untuk berkunjung setiap sore, dari jam lima sampai jam delapan. Izin itu kudapat dengan memohon-mohon sujud kepada kepala asrama, jadi sebaiknya setelah kamu sembuh aku berharap dibelikan sesuatu yang mahal."

Sang Slytherin mendesah pelan sebagai tanda menyerah. Dia abai menjawab dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya. Jeonghan tersenyum geli, dan Seungcheol bisa tahu kalau di dalam pikirannya si Gryffindor sedang merencanakan barang-barang yang mau dibeli. "Jangan mahal-mahal," ujar si Slytherin akhirnya.

"Menurutku ciuman itu mahal kok." ujar Jeonghan kemudian. Di wajah Seungcheol senyum langsung merekah.

"Oh, ya?" katanya sok imut, bibir dimajukan seraya dia mendusel ke arah Jeonghan untuk membelai rambutnya. Muka Jeonghan berubah geli, beringsut menjauh menggeser kursinya ke belakang.

"Dasar mesum."

Pada saat Seungcheol selesai makan, anak itu sebenarnya berhasil membujuk Jeonghan untuk ikut tiduran bersama dengannya. Jari Jeonghan melepas pin prefek Seungcheol, meletakkannya di meja nakas. "Kau tidak perlu bekerja dengan sebegitu kerasnya," gumam Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak bisa, sayang," jawab Seungcheol. "Orang-orang akan kecewa kepadaku. Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lihat adalah orang tuaku dengan wajah kecewanya kepadaku."

"Seungcheol," panggilan Jeonghan mendesak. "Kau sudah cukup."

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, meski dalamnya meraung. Seungcheol belum merasa cukup. Belum ketika orang tuanya masih memperdulikan perjodohan, nilai, dan tidak dia. Semua permasalahan diputar ulang di kepalanya, membuat Seungcheol merasa sesak.

Terhalang oleh tirai sekat pemisah, Seungcheol mencium bibir Jeonghan. Ketika tirai itu disibak tentu mereka akan terlihat, tetapi saat itu tidak terlalu penting. Kepalanya pusing, berkunang-kunang dengan setiap suara yang dibuat oleh surat orang tuanya. Seungcheol berharap rasa dari bibir Jeonghan dapat menghapus semuanya, walau hanya sementara.

Mereka berpisah. Jeonghan menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu benar kalau aku bisa tertular, Seungcheol." ujarnya setengah mengomel. Seungcheol terkekeh dan mengecup bibirnya sekali. Tangan di sekitar Jeonghan mengerat. Seungcheol membenamkan wajahnya lebih di pakaian Jeonghan seraya Gryffindor memainkan rambutnya.

"Seungcheol, kau sudah cukup," bisikan Jeonghan kala itu membawa Seungcheol tidur.

* * *

Jeonghan rajin menjenguknya. Seungcheol kira dia akan bosan, tetapi ternyata mayoritas dari waktunya di Hospital Wing dihabiskan dengan tidur. Terakhir kali Seungcheol tidur dengan setenang itu, mungkin pada saat kencan pertamanya dengan Jeonghan tempo lalu. Seungcheol kurang tidur. Jeonghan juga berkali-kali menasehatinya tentang itu.

"Tidur sebentar, Seungcheol," omel Jeonghan di samping ranjang Seungcheol. "Segala urusan prefek dan embel-embelnya tidak akan mengejarmu selagi kamu beristirahat. Istirahat sebentar. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau tidak kunjung istirahat aku bisa membaca masa depan kau akan langganan jadi penghuni Hospital Wing ini."

"Rasanya dikirimi surat dari orang tua yang malah menanyakan kabar lain daripada kabar anaknya sungguh sesak, Jeonghan," kata Seungcheol pelan. Dari kalimat itu muka Jeonghan melembut, tangannya beristirahat di sisi wajah Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol," kata Jeonghan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Seungcheol mendesah pelan, tubuhnya yang bersandar ke kepala ranjang kian rileks. Tangan Seungcheol meraih tangan Jeonghan dan menciumnya lembut. Leher Jeonghan diraih mendekat. Seungcheol sungguh jahat karena ciuman Jeonghan yang menenangkannya, Seungcheol menemukan dirinya meminta lagi dan lagi. Dia menolak bayangan Wonwoo yang berkelebat di belakang kepalanya. Sungguh menyedihkan. Seungcheol itu anak brengsek, dia tahu itu.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya Seungcheol keluar dari Hospital Wing berjalan seperti biasa. Semua nasihat Jeonghan untuk beristirahat seperti dilupakan begitu saja. Dua hari absen, Seungcheol harus mengejar banyak materi dan tugas yang ketinggalan. Jeonghan sempat berhenti dan menegurnya, tetapi Seungcheol abai. Jeonghan kecewa berat, meski tidak bertengkar, mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Hal itu malah menambah beban di kepala Seungcheol.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah kelas kosong, Jeonghan duduk menghadap depan dan Seungcheol duduk satu baris di depannya, menghadap ke belakang—menghadap Jeonghan—merebahkan kepala lelah. Matahari sore terik menembus jendela, Jeonghan sibuk menyisiri rambut Seungcheol.

Seungcheol bangkit dan menopang dagunya di tangan yang terlipat. Jeonghan juga ikut mengikuti pose Seungcheol, muka keduanya berdekatan secara berbahaya. Tubuh Seungcheol condong ke depan, mengecup bibir Jeonghan ringan. Jeonghan tiba-tiba terbangun, raut mukanya tidak terbaca. Seungcheol menegakkan punggung, sebelum bisa menyuarakan pertanyaan, suara yang begitu familiar menyambutnya.

"Seungcheol, ini ibu, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Wonwoo? Kami berharap yang terbaik dari kalian, pernikahan kalian akan dibicarakan lebih lanjut lagi pada akhir tahun ketujuhmu, sayang, kami berharap semoga setelah Wonwoo lulus kalian akan menikah secepatnya. Nilaimu juga bagaimana, Seungcheol? Ayahmu sungguh punya harapan tinggi dengan kelulusanmu, sayang, Auror itu pilihan pekerjaan yang baik. Salam peluk dan cium, Ibu."

Suara ibunya bergema memantul dinding kelas yang lengang. Seungcheol menatap arah suara itu, tak lain surat dari ibunya yang ada di genggaman Jeonghan. Raut muka Jeonghan terluka, bingung, dan menatap Seungcheol menuntut penjelasan. "Surat ini tanpa segel dan langsung berbicara kepadaku tanpa mengidentifikasi siapa yang memegangnya, Seungcheol. Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan apa tentang pernikahan yang disebut oleh ibumu."

Seungcheol tak pernah merasa putus asa lebih-lebih dari saat itu. Tenggorokannya kering, semua rangkaian kata di pikirannya berakhir kosong dan tak bisa dijelaskan. Apa yang harus dijelaskan? Ketika Seungcheol menjelaskan malah terdengar seperti seorang pengecut mencoba berlari dari suatu kesalahan. Jadi Seungcheol menggeleng pelan, menandakan tak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan.

"Seungcheol, serius?" suara desakan Jeonghan terdengar. Seungcheol menunduk. Ketika dia menatap ke depan, pintu kelas sudah ditutup, Jeonghan pergi, dan Seungcheol merebahkan kepalanya ke meja sambil menutup mata perih.

Hogwarts tidak terasa menyenangkan lagi.

Hari itu, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol putus secara resmi.

* * *

Selama dua minggu Jeonghan tidak bertemu sapa dengannya. Selama itu pula Seungcheol hidup seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Secara frontal, dia itu mayat hidup. Jam tidur dihabiskannya dengan berpikir, mengerjakan tugas. Dia tidak makan—oh, kalau dipaksa, satu atau dua suap. Seungcheol bangun pagi-pagi hari, memilih mandi di kamar mandi prefek dan berendam di sana sampai dia menggigil.

Jihoon kewalahan terus mencari-cari Seungcheol apabila anak itu hilang, di pikirannya takut Seungcheol akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Jihoon kebangetan ingin memaki Seungcheol, tapi buang-buang energi karena toh anak itu tak akan mendengarkan. Sedikit pun.

Kondisi fisiknya menurun. Seungcheol kadang—sering—mimisan ketika sedang belajar, dan tertebak ramalan Jeonghan benar, setelah itu dia rajin datang ke Hospital Wing untuk meminta obat pereda pusing atau berbaring sebentar, tak sampai tiga puluh menit, lalu kembali pergi untuk rapat—latihan Quidditch—latihan ujian—embel-embel lainnya. Di situasi itu Jihoon paling kasihan kepadanya, meski kadang ada rapalan kata-kata kasar, rekan Beater Seungcheol itu yang rajin mengecek kondisi Seungcheol—diulang, sewaktu-waktu dia boleh jadi melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Seungcheol memang bersikap biasa—tetap berbicara, bisa tersenyum seperti yang lainnya, hanya semakin kentara wajah tirus dan kantung mata yang menebal. Pikirannya ruwet, Seungcheol mencegah diri mati-matian untuk membenci Wonwoo atas terjadinya semua tragedi. Dia sayang Wonwoo, sangat, hanya perjodohan itu menghancurkan hubungannya dengan orang lain. Seungcheol membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bilang tidak saat ditawarkan berjodoh dengan Wonwoo, tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya kepada orang tuanya sendiri.

Dia sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor suatu hari kemudian. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, Seungcheol stres dengan segala perkara di sekitar lingkungannya, ingin pergi ke Hogsmeade dan menyewa losmen dan tidur di sana, setidaknya bisa lupa biar hanya beberapa jam. Haruskah dia melompat dari atap menara? Tidak terdengar berkesan karena Madam Pomfrey punya teknologi medis paling hebat. Kalau dia selamat, harus menanggung malu dengan titel "Prefek yang mencoba bunuh diri dari atap menara".

Seungcheol tahu seseorang berdiri di depannya, dia menatap orang itu lamat-lamat. Adalah Jeonghan dengan raut muka agak terkesan, Seungcheol langsung menubruk badannya tanpa ampun.

* * *

Hospital Wing lagi. Jeonghan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Seungcheol, menjentikkan tongkat sehingga buah apel mengupas dengan sendirinya. "Aku diberi tahu oleh Jihoon. Sedetil-detil yang dia ketahui darimu."

Seungcheol tak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. Hanya cengengesan pelan, itu pun terdengar mengerikan karena suaranya serak berat. "Aku agak terkesan," ujar Jeonghan lagi, matanya menilai Seungcheol dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Kau jelek banget."

Seungcheol beringsut duduk dan tubuhnya condong untuk dipeluk oleh Jeonghan. Tangan Jeonghan menemukan jalannya sendiri menyisiri rambut Seungcheol, raut mukanya melembut. "Kau begitu kesulitan, Seungcheol," hibur Jeonghan. "Selama ini, kau sudah melakukan kerja bagus. Hanya saja, kupikir Wonwoo juga akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu."

Sang Prefek mengangguk, mukanya separuh terbenam di tubuh Jeonghan, menghirup dosis aroma yang selama beberapa minggu ini dia tidak bisa rasakan. "Kau harus minta maaf," kata Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol mengangguk sekali lagi, genggamannya mengerat di baju Jeonghan.

Sepanjang hari itu dia tidak mau lepas dari sang Gryffindor.

.

Wonwoo mengikutinya ke sebuah kelas kosong. Seungcheol melipat tangan ke belakang punggung, untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang meremat satu sama lain untuk melampiaskan rasa gugup. Sang adik berdiri di depannya, menunggu Seungcheol berbicara. "Wonwoo," dia menyesali suaranya yang bergetar. "Kau setuju dengan perjodohan kita?"

* * *

Losmen itu lebih bobrok daripada losmen lainnya di Hogsmeade. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bergelung bersama di atas ranjang, matahari yang menembus tirai sepenuhnya mereka abaikan.

Liburan telah tiba. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dengan uang khas milik anak sekolahan, tidak punya pilihan selain menyewa losmen paling jelek untuk ditinggali, karena losmen yang lain diatas anggaran mereka. Keduanya tak ada yang peduli, meski Seungcheol agak ngeri dengan kayu lemari dan pintu yang suka berderit-derit bila dibuka atau ditutup.

Keduanya lulus tahun ketujuh, masalah dengan Wonwoo sudah diselesaikan, Seungcheol lepas tangan dari tanggung jawab sebagai prefek. Meski tahun depan mereka akan sibuk melamar menjadi Auror, tapi untuk bagian yang itu serahkan saja pada waktu.

Seungcheol tersenyum memandang tangan yang bertautan, Jeonghan tidur dengan damai sambil menggunakan Seungcheol sebagai perisainya terhadap sinar matahari. Yang awalnya dari kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah, berubah menjadi ciuman singkat di bibir, Jeonghan terbangun sepenuhnya. Fase akhir—mereka sendiri juga tidak sadar kenapa bisa jadi begitu—Seungcheol bangkit dengan badan sepenuhnya meninding Jeonghan, berciuman perancis—maksudnya _french kiss_.

Jeonghan menggerung lambat, rambut Seungcheol diusak-usak sehingga seperti baru bangun tidur. Seungcheol mengecup bibirnya lagi dan lagi sebelum mencium Jeonghan dalam, nafas keduanya panas ketika mereka berpisah. Jeonghan yang pertama kali memecah hening dengan tawanya. "Kita kebanyakan ciuman."

"Hmm," gumam Seungcheol sebagai jawaban. "Beberapa tahun lagi, Jeonghan—mari punya rumah seperti kita sekarang, lalu aku akan senang kalau rumah itu bisa diisi oleh beberapa anak—kau dan aku bisa tinggal di sana." katanya pelan. "Tapi tidak sebobrok rumah ini, tentu saja." selanya cepat.

Jeonghan tertawa lagi. "Semoga kau sadar kalau itu tergolong sebagai lamaran pernikahan."

"Jeonghan,"

"Ya?"

"Besok, mari kita kunjungi rumah orang tuaku."

Senyum Seungcheol mantap. Maka dari itu Jeonghan tertawa lagi, dan mengangguk pelan. Matahari hanyut di ufuk barat, meski losmen bobrok dan reyot, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tidak meminta lebih dari itu.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I have nothing to say_. Saya mau minta maaf karena ini _update_ paling lambat sejauh ini. Sehabis pulang tubuh saya rasanya mau rontok. T_T

Dua _chapter_ sekaligus isinya depresi semua, saya minta maaf. Karakter Seungcheol di sini saya gambarkan sebagai 'terlalu baik' sehingga dia berubah menjadi karakteristik yang pengecut saking takutnya melukai orang lain. Sementara itu, Jeonghan nyelekit seperti biasanya. Saya pantas dapet nilai nol dalam menulis adegan ciuman, saya tau TT Jeongcheol itu pasangan yang murni _cuddle_ -nya _canon_ , jadi jangan heran kalau di sini ada banyak adegan _cuddle_ XD

Bahagialah karena _chapter_ berikutnya murni manis manis yang bikin gigi busuk. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mau _review_! Semuanya jadi semangat buat saya!


	6. to look back at you

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! boys love. time lapse. smooth!Vernon. pure fluff. minim konflik.

* * *

 **vi. the future me wanted to look back at you**

* * *

"Huu! Kenapa kamu masuk Ravenclaw? Namamu sama dengan nama ayahnya Tuan Harry Potter! Dia jahat sekali, menyiksa Tuan Harry Potter yang hebat. Seharusnya kamu masuk Slytherin saja, karena mereka jahat."

Pipi Seungkwan bulat, bergetar-getar ketika anak itu berseru marah. "Kata siapa!" omelnya, saat itu baru dua belas tahun dan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. "Kalian tidak boleh begitu. Itu rasis. Sikap seseorang tidak ditentukan dengan namanya. Kalian kurang ajar! Tidak pernahkah kalian mendengar ibu kalian berbicara tentang indahnya saling berbagi?"

Anak-anak itu kelabakan dengan kata-kata Seungkwan, menabrak mereka tanpa aba-aba. Akhirnya mereka pergi, menjauhi Seungkwan yang sok galak memelototi anak-anak itu. Bibirnya masih mengoceh sibuk. Seungkwan baru berhenti ketika anak-anak itu pergi, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut dan mata kecoklatan tertinggal di belakang. Kacamatanya jatuh, diam saja memerhatikan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan inisiatif memungut kacamata dengan lensa tebal itu dan memberikannya kepada si anak yang masih terdiam. "Tak usah dipikirkan, mereka itu _stoo-pid_! Sebaliknya, kau bisa berteman denganku. Namaku Seungkwan!"

"A—"

"Namamu Vernon! Ya, Vernon. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Vernon!" potong Seungkwan riang. Vernon menjabat tangannya, tertawa kecil karena pipi Seungkwan tembam dan bergerak lucu setiap Seungkwan berbicara.

* * *

Tahun itu tahun ketujuhnya. Minggu akhir Desember masih dingin, hujan salju lebat di balik jendela asrama Gryffindor. Seungkwan membenarkan syal, berjalan keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sedang sarapan di aula besar. Kali itu sepi dan tidak seramai biasanya, masih demam liburan dan belum banyak yang pulang. Lee Chan duduk di seberang Seungkwan, ribut merebutkan puding cokelat khusus untuk musim dingin.

Seungkwan mencomot puding yang direbutkan dengan cuek. Yang tadinya mau protes karena pudingnya telah direbut, diam sejenak. Tidak ada yang mau melawan Seungkwan kalau berhubungan dengan makanan. Hanya Chan yang berani, tapi itu pun hanya sekedar memelototi Seungkwan jengkel.

"Liburan terakhir di Hogwarts dan dihabiskan di Hogwarts," keluh Chanwoo, sepenuhnya tidak puas dengan liburannya yang hanya dipenuhi dengan mendekam di asrama. "Aku ingin pulang tapi di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Bukannya lebih berkesan kalau di Hogwarts? Maksudku, kita bahkan tak yakin bisa ke Hogwarts lagi setelah lulus."

"Kau dengar liburannya Hansol? Ahh, temanku yang di Slytherin berkirim surat dengannya. Katanya di rumahnya ada kolam renang! Luar biasa, dia pasti santai berenang-renang di kolamnya sementara kita membusuk dengan bau kuno kastil ini."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Chan, matanya membelalak. Dia menoleh ke Seungkwan untuk verifikasi. "Benarkah itu? Di rumahnya Hansol- _hyeong_ ada kolam renang?"

"Apa?" tanya Seungkwan. Pipinya sibuk mengunyah makanan, piringnya licin tidak bersisa setitik remah pun. Lee Chan lantas mendesah malas, menggeleng tidak jadi. Enam tahun Chan di sini, bukan ide yang baik untuk mengajak Seungkwan berbicara pada saat makannya.

"Omong-omong. Kami mau ke lapangan Quidditch untuk bermain nanti siang. Mau ikut?" tawar Chanwoo.

Seungkwan meringis, menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut main, hanya lihat saja. Aku ada janji di Hogsmeade. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berkeliling Hogwarts."

* * *

Kelas itu sepi karena anak-anak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Suara grasak-grusuk di penghujung kelas, adalah Vernon dan Seungkwan sedang mendiskusikan soal. Adalah Vernon yang mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, melotot kepada Seungkwan gemas.

"Sudah kubilang, yang ini jangan kau jawab dulu! Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ini. Yang ini harus kaudahulukan!" kata Vernon ingin berteriak, tapi akhirnya berbisik karena hal terakhir yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah tertangkap mengobrol.

"Mana aku mengerti! Kamu yang ngejelasinnya nggak jelas, terbelit-belit, persis waktu kamu mengobrol dengan Jisoo- _hyeong_! Aku bahkan nggak ngerti kenapa dia mau belajar bareng denganmu." balas Seungkwan sengit, melotot balik.

Mulut Vernon membuka dan menutup, mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar saking syoknya. "Keadaan orang sepertimu adalah alasan kenapa orang seperti kita punya stres yang berat!" balasnya.

Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin memukul Vernon. "Maksudmu aku ini bego?!"

"Tuan Boo, Tuan Chwe!" seruan McGonagall membuat mereka diam sesaat. Wajah Seungkwan pucat pasi dengan tangannya yang terangkat ke udara. Profesor McGonagall berdehem sebentar sebelum menatap mereka tegas. "Saya melarang adanya kekerasan di dalam kelas. Silahkan melanjutkan pelajaran, tetapi kalian berdua perlu tahu ada esai dari saya menunggu untuk kalian kerjakan. Dan tuan Boo, silahkan bertanya kepada saya bila ada yang tidak jelas, meski kelihatannya anda lebih nyaman bertanya dengan tuan Chwe. Saya tidak menyalahkan kalian berdua. Saya juga pernah seperti itu di masa muda saya,"

Tatapan menggoda dari Profesor McGonagall membuat kelas riuh dengan siul-siul menggoda dan sorakan dari anak yang lain. Vernon menunduk seperti bertanya apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan, mungkin menyesal karena persetujuannya mengajari Seungkwan. Sementara Seungkwan membeku, mukanya memerah dan tangan masih terangkat di udara.

.

Seungkwan tersenyum ketika keluar kelas itu, puas menyelam di keheningan kelas dan kenangannya. Tahun kelima merupakan tahun yang paling buruk dari semua tahun. Disibukkan oleh tes O.W.L, banyak tekanan yang datang, tidak kepastian dengan hasil ujian. Kakinya berbalik, melangkah menuju lorong utama.

* * *

Setahun yang lalu, lorong itu gelap hanya berbasis lampu remang di setiap meter. Seungkwan dan Vernon berdiri di ceruk pertigaan lorong itu menghadap lorong yang jarang digunakan, gelap total tanpa penerangan karena tak ingin tertangkap guru yang sedang patroli. Mereka sedang apa? Pacaran. Mereka nakal? Memang. Heran kalau kalian tak tahu kenakalan pasangan ini.

Vernon berdiri bersandar kepada tembok sementara Seungkwan mencondongkan tubuh kepadanya dan kepalanya dibenamkan ke tubuh Vernon. Saling rindu, tak banyak lagi mata pelajaran yang mereka ikuti bersama. Seiring dengan padatnya jadwal sekolah, siang hari bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pacaran. Vernon sepertinya tak ingin berbicara. Seungkwan juga sedang letih, mengisi ulang energi dengan menghirup bau baju Vernon.

Tangan Vernon bergerak mengusak rambut Seungkwan. Seungkwan menggerung memperingatkan. Tidak rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi. Vernon malah mengerling, nyengir geli dan semakin melunjak, rambut Seungkwan semakin diusak-usak. Seungkwan cabut berjalan mundur dan mau berseru sebal.

"Siapa di sana!" teriak seorang guru yang sedang patroli. Di tangannya ada senter hendak menyorot mereka berdua. Seungkwan dan Vernon lari, Vernon memimpin hingga mereka berbelok ke toilet di ujung lorong tersebut. Vernon merunduk, bersembunyi di balik wastafel. Seungkwan yang dari tadi hanya diseret-seret dibawa ikut merunduk dan dibekap mulutnya agar tidak berisik.

"Shh!" kata Vernon mendiamkan ketika Seungkwan mau protes.

Toilet itu sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Ada sinar senter yang masuk ke toilet membuat bekapan di mulut Seungkwan semakin kencang, bukan karena Seungkwan yang ingin berteriak, tetapi Vernon yang tegang. Ketika bekapan itu lepas dan cahaya hilang sepenuhnya, Seungkwan berbalik memelototi Vernon sebal.

"Maaf, habis tadi nyaris ketahuan," kata Vernon alasan. "Tak apa, di sini juga nyaman."

"Maksudmu kamu ini dekil sehingga toilet menjadi tempat yang nyaman untukmu?" sindir Seungkwan. "Masuk akal juga. Sayang tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya," kalimat itu berakhir dengan 'Pfft' untuk memperkuat sindirannya.

Vernon meraih dagu Seungkwan. Semangat balas dendamnya membara. "Kau tahu, semua tempat ini menjadi nyaman apabila ada kamu." Kedipan mata menutup kalimatnya. Warna dari muka Seungkwan kian pucat. Sebutkan satu hal yang Seungkwan benci, dan itu adalah gombalan.

Kecupan dari Vernon ke dahinya. Vernon bahkan tak sempat lari sebelum Seungkwan memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

* * *

Vernon datang terburu-buru. Matanya yang melebar panik, kembali ke ukuran normalnya setelah mendapat sosok Seungkwan sedang duduk di salah satu bilik Hospital Wing. Vernon berjalan cepat ke bilik itu dan menutup gordennya. "Dasar," katanya. "Kau tahu kalau kau bisa membuat orang panik atas hal yang seharusnya tidak membuat orang panik?"

Seungkwan yang bercucuran air mata hanya bisa menghapus air matanya untuk kembali menangis lagi. Tatapan mata Vernon melembut. Seungkwan sakit. Sakitnya parah, tapi dia tak diizinkan untuk pulang, terlalu jauh untuk menempuh jarak beribu kilometer ketika ujian O.W.L sudah mendekati. Di saat seperti itu, Seungkwan paling rindu ibunya. Sakitnya semakin parah, Vernon akhirnya datang setelah diberi kabar oleh Soonyoung.

Rambutnya ditepuk oleh Vernon. Anak blasteran itu bergegas duduk di sebelah ranjang Hospital Wing, tatapannya lembut dan khawatir. Seungkwan menemukan dirinya semakin menangis. Rindu rumah, rindu ibu. Tekanan dengan segala ujian-ujian itu tidak membantu. Seungkwan merasa kepalanya dituntun ke pundak Vernon, masih beralaskan jubah Ravenclaw.

Vernon jelas sedang tersenyum sekarang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Bukannya mengejek, Seungkwan sendiri juga tahu kalau penampilannya naik ke level yang total berbeda dengan sebelumnya bila dia menangis. Pipinya akan memerah serta hidungnya, mata bengkak, dan hidung ingusan. Itu jelek sekali tetapi Vernon terus mengatakan kalau itu lucu. Seungkwan sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan logika Vernon. Orang kepintaran bisa kelihatan bego, Seungkwan bisa mengerti kalimat itu.

"Sehabis ujian O.W.L kau bisa pulang, Seungkwan," kata Vernon menghibur. "Ujian akan datang tak lama lagi, jadi sebentar lagi kau bisa pulang."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku sedang sakit. Sedingin apa hati mereka tidak mengizinkanku pulang? Hah? Hah?!" Seungkwan komplain, tangannya terkepal menggebuk-gebuk punggung Vernon penuh emosi. Vernon ketawa setengah batuk, geli setengah sebal. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Seungkwan menangis sepuasnya sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

Seungkwan menarik diri dengan muka bengkak sehabis menangis. Vernon tersenyum gemas, mengusap mata Seungkwan dengan lengan kemejanya. "Kau lucu."

"Aku juga tahu itu, mukaku jelek," Seungkwan mendengus, mengucek-ngucek mata. "Tetap terlihat kece setelah menangis seperti _mission impossible_."

Vernon tertawa lagi. Seungkwan merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Sudah, sana tidur. Tidur membuat tubuhmu baikan. Kamu harus sembuh kalau mau ikut ujian dan bisa pulang,"

Seungkwan merebahkan diri menghadap Vernon yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan mereka saling bertautan erat, tergeletak di samping kepala Seungkwan. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu lagi," suaranya mulai rendah terbawa arus kantuk.

"Kenapa?" balas Vernon, berbisik sambil tersenyum. "Kau takut menangis lagi?"

"Kau akan mengejekku selama berbulan-bulan," jawab Seungkwan, matanya tertutup sempurna, namun masih sadar.

"Rindu rumah itu wajar, Seungkwan," ujar Vernon berbisik. "Terutama bila rumahmu berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Itu wajar, sangat, dan aku juga sering begitu."

Seungkwan sudah menggumam tak jelas sambil menutup mata. Dia benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap. Vernon tersenyum semakin geli, tangan Seungkwan digenggamnya semakin erat. "Tak akan beberapa bulan, tapi kurasa beberapa hari aku akan menggodamu."

Kecupan di pipi itu seharusnya rahasia.

.

Seungkwan mondar-mandir di Hospital Wing menunggu Madam Pomfrey kembali, tapi sepertinya guru itu sedang dalam mode liburan, tak berniat mampir ke kantor kerjanya. Seungkwan kali ini turun, menuju kelas mantra.

* * *

Seungkwan meneguk ludah tegang. Pikirannya bimbang terbelah dua. Dia harus melakukan apa? Di dalam rongga dadanya jantung berdetak kencang. Keringatnya mengalir.

Vernon duduk di sebelahnya, tangan terlipat di atas meja dan kepala direbahkan. Kurang nakal apa, Vernon ketiduran di kelas mantra? Bisa-bisanya? Padahal kelas itu sedang praktek, dan tak seorangpun yang sedang merebahkan kepala selain Vernon sendiri. Masing-masing anak sibuk mempraktekkan mantra yang tadi sempat diajarkan Profesor Flitwick. Mata Seungkwan gelisah menganalisa kelas, kali-kali ada yang menangkap Vernon ketiduran. Dia ingin membangunkan, tak enak. Ingin membiarkan, nanti ikut kena getahnya.

Jari Seungkwan mencolek-colek pinggang Vernon. Tak ada reaksi. Seungkwan akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri menghadap Vernon, melupakan sejenak tongkat sihirnya yang tegeletak tak jauh darinya di atas meja. Tak apa, sebentar saja. Profesor Flitwick terlalu sibuk mengajarkan yang lain untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Semoga saja.

Tahun keenam seharusnya lebih melegakan karena bebas dari ujian O.W.L. Bagi anak (terlalu) pintar seperti Vernon, mungkin hanya tahun untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan ujian N.E.W.T. Sibuk tambahan, mengerjakan tugas sepanjang malam, Vernon sering muncul dengan kantung mata tebal yang terlalu kentara dengan kulitnya. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena ayah Vernon memang seorang Auror, tak heran bila ekspetasi keluarganya sangat tinggi untuk Vernon bekerja menjadi Auror setelah lulus sekolah.

Manik mata Vernon telah membuka sepenuhnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya lagi. "Aku tahu aku ini tampan, jangan memelototiku terus."

Seungkwan membuat muka seperti mau muntah. "Dan tolong jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Sebutkan alasan kau mau jadi pacarku dan sesuatu berhubungan dengan wajahku pasti ada di alasanmu," jawab Vernon, suaranya menggumam rendah, nyengir kemudian. "Aku melepas kacamata tebal itu tentu bukan untuk sekedar melepas saja."

Muka Seungkwan memerah padam meski Vernon menutup mata dan tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku menyesal telah pacaran denganmu."

"Kau akan lebih menyesal bila tak bisa bersanding disampingku di altar," jawab Vernon lagi. "Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa, karena sekarang aku sudah pasti kau tak akan menyesal."

"Apakah kamu barusan melamarku?" tanya Seungkwan. Vernon tak menjawab, sepenuhnya telah tertidur kembali. Seungkwan akhirnya tidak jadi bertanya, melainkan diam memandangi Vernon sampai kantuk sepenuhnya memengaruhi badannya. Benar kata orang-orang, kantuk itu menular.

Dan berakhir di lorong depan kelas mantra sampai sore hari. Keduanya berjongkok sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, meringis ketika mengingat amarah Profesor Flitwick begitu keduanya ketahuan ketiduran di kelasnya. Belum puas diomeli di depan kelas, mereka berdua ditugaskan jongkok dengan tangan terangkat di depan kelas sampai sore. Seungkwan sudah pasrah terbawa-bawa, salah dia juga ikutan ketiduran bersama dengan Vernon. Soonyoung tertawa paling keras ketika dia melewati mereka, lihat saja, Seungkwan akan menyelipkan racun ke makanannya besok.

Sore tiba, lorong kelas itu mulai sepi. Tangan Seungkwan sedikit-sedikit turun, sakit setengah mati karena pegal, tapi begitu Flitwick lewat sambil melotot mau tidak mau tangannya ditegakkan. "Aku benci kamu," keluh Seungkwan.

"Ingatkan aku siapa yang ketiduran juga dan bukannya membangunkan," balas Vernon. Anak itu sekarang menoleh ke arah Seungkwan. "Aku juga suka kamu."

Seungkwan sekarang sudah total pasrah, hanya bisa mendesah sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Dari Vernon. Seungkwan menoleh kepada Vernon yang sedang tersenyum cerah, mata Seungkwan menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tidak tertarik bermain-main. Seungkwan menurunkan tangannya, memegang bahu Vernon dan mengecupnya di bibir. Dalam hitungan detik, Seungkwan sudah jongkok dengan tangan terangkat, raut muka cuek dan tidak tertarik.

Baru kali itu, Vernon kalah dalam debat mereka.

* * *

Lapangan Quidditch riuh dengan Lee Chan dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain. Hujan salju sudah mulai reda, bukan ide buruk untuk bermain Quidditch. Seungkwan tiba di lapangan itu kemudian, duduk di salah satu bangku tribun lapangan.

Saat itu tahun keempat, Quidditch Cup digelar. Vernon dan Seungkwan datang dan duduk bersebelahan dan tidak mengenakan syal asrama mereka, atau asrama manapun. 'Netral' kata mereka, tak ingin mendukung siapapun, Seokmin mencibir mengatakan kalau mereka labil. Vernon dan Seungkwan cuek bebek, membiarkan Seokmin mengoceh sampai Jisoo sendiri yang harus turun tangan menutup mulut Seokmin.

Mereka duduk di deretan paling belakang. Malam mendekat, lapangan Quidditch masih ramai sorakan riuh sebagai bentuk dukungan kepada pemain yang melesat kesana kemari dengan sapu terbangnya. Vernon duduk dengan masing-masing tangan di samping tubuhnya, menumpu tubuhnya ke depan. Sesekali dia ikut bersorak apabila ada skor yang bertambah. Seungkwan ikut-ikutan menumpukan dagu juga, bedanya dia menguap bosan. Quidditch bukan bidang ketertarikannya.

Tangan Vernon tiba-tiba meremat jemari Seungkwan, membawanya ke tautan erat antar jemari mereka. Seungkwan menoleh refleks karena terkejut, tetapi Vernon tidak bergerak dari pandangannya yang lurus ke depan, seolah masih menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Raut wajah Seungkwan luntur, menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Vernon. "Jangan begini," ujar Seungkwan pelan. "Aku tahu kamu suka Jisoo."

Manik mata Vernon bertemu dengan matanya sendiri. "Ketika aku ditolak olehnya, aku pernah bilang aku akan menyukaimu suatu waktu," jawab Vernon, kembali menonton pertandingan Quidditch. "Rasanya 'suatu waktu' yang kubilang itu adalah sekarang."

Jemarinya menautkan diri kepada jari Seungkwan. "Karena kita tidak pakai syal, aku kedinginan," ujarnya pelan. Wajah Seungkwan memerah dan kali itu, dia membiarkan Vernon menggandeng tangannya. Vernon yang serius menonton pertandingan Quidditch dan Seungkwan yang menunduk tanpa suara.

Malam itu bukannya malam musim gugur, musim dingin, tetapi adalah musim panas.

* * *

Seungkwan pamit ke Lee Chan, berangkat ke Hogsmeade. Jalanan Hogsmeade ramai seperti biasanya. Salju turun mencapai tumit kaki, lelaki itu merapatkan syal. Jejak kakinya terus maju, membelah jejak kaki yang lain di jalan setapak Hogsmeade. Hog's Head Inn.

(( _"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa terperangkap di sini?" tanya Vernon heran, rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak ketika dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari pintu keluar. Seungkwan duduk mepet di sebelahnya, terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kepala._

 _"_ _Soonyoung sialan. Dia! dia pasti dalangnya." kata Seungkwan geram. Sesuatu jatuh ke pangkuan Seungkwan. Anak itu menjerit dengan sepenuh hatinya. "AH! AAAH! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LAKUKAN INI. AKU SUDAH BILANG, KAN? AKU BILANG APA? JANGAN LAKUKAN!"_

 _Tahun kelima. Seungkwan dan Vernon secara misterius terperangkap di gudang pengap dengan banyak laba-laba dan gumpalan debu dan gantungan berbentuk kepala yang bisa berbicara. Vernon pasrah saja telinganya dibombardir dengan jeritan Seungkwan setiap kali ada benda yang jatuh, atau ada yang bergerak, atau gantungan kepala itu berbicara. Dia hanya berharap semoga dalang yang ada di balik ini semua mau menganggung apapun yang terjadi kepada telinganya dan mendapat balasan yang setimpal._

 _"_ _Sudahlah," kata Vernon. "Cuma laba-laba ini."_

 _"_ _Cuma?" teriak Seungkwan. "CUMA?!"_ ))

Langkah kaki Seungkwan mendekat. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Jejak kakinya semakin jauh, menandakan semakin lebar langkah yang dia ambil. Honeydukes.

(( _Seungkwan memelototi Vernon. "Aku nggak bakal ngerti kalau kamu nggak mengatakannya dengan jelas. Coba sebutkan satu kali saja waktu kamu berbicara dengan jelas kepadaku! Jangan diputar-putar, kita bukan wahana arena permainan."_

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang, waktu Quidditch Cup akhir pekan lalu," jawab Vernon tak mau kalah. "Kalau aku menyukaimu. Apakah kamu, mungkin, terlalu bodoh untuk mengertinya?!"_

 _Seungkwan menampar pipi Vernon kemudian. Belum memulihkan diri dari syok, Vernon langsung dicium di pipi._

 _"_ _Kau yang bodoh," balas Seungkan sengit. "Aku juga sudah suka padamu, sejak lama, lama sekali."_ ))

Langkah kaki Seungkwan berhenti di ujung jalan Hogsmeade. Seseorang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Adalah Vernon, dengan tinggi melebihi Seungkwan, rambut hitam dan mata kecoklatan. Senyum Seungkwan pecah, mendekati Vernon. "Kapan kau ke sini?"

"Sudah lama," jawab Vernon singkat. "Kau telat."

"Aku keliling Hogwarts dulu," kata Seungkwan alasan.

"Buat apa? Merenungi seluruh kenakalan kita selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun sebelum kita lulus?" tanya Vernon, bibirnya melengkung membuat senyum jahil. Seungkwan balik menyeringai, mengangguk.

Langkah kaki mereka menuju losmen Three Broomsticks. Dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya, jejak kaki mereka lebih besar. Di dalam pikiran Seungkwan menari-nari tentang Vernon. Tanpa diketahuinya, setiap sudut dari tempat memiliki ingatan tentang Vernon di sana. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berkenalan. Atau sudah terlalu banyak kenakalan yang mereka buat. Di dalam losmen Three Broomsticks pun, juga, Seungkwan akan ingat. Minum _butterbeer_ sampai kembung, atau makan manisan dari Honeydukes melebihi dosis, ciuman diam-diam di sudut bar.

* * *

 **Note** :

- **Honeydukes** adalah toko manisan yang ada di Hogsmeade

 **-Hog's Head Inn** adalah losmen yang ada di Hogsmeade.

 **-Three Brooomsticks** juga losmen, tetapi mereka memiliki bar minuman. **Butterbeer** adalah salah satu minuman yang mereka jual di sana.

\- Koreksi sedikit, karena selanjutnya chapter Lee Chan, umur Lee Chan yang sebelumnya dideskripsikan **seumuran** dengan VerKwan, salah. Dia **satu tahun lebih muda** dari pada VerKwan. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya~

 **Author's Note:**

Bagaimana? Gigi kalian sudah busuk belum? Ini adalah permen penyegar buat kalian yang lagi stres sekolah. Omong-omong, ini ceritanya kurang lebih tentang Seungkwan yang mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama dengan Vernon di Hogwarts ya, jadi memang latar waktu di ceritanya lompat-lompat dan tidak menentu. Menurut kalian, VerKWan itu sering berantem nggak sih? Saya membayangkan mereka sebagai pasangan yang paling sering debat karena hal kecil. Mereka harus berdua dalam hal apapun. Termasuk dihukum xD

 _Chapter_ selanjutnya adalah _chapter_ Lee Chan. Setelah itu, disusul dengan epilog "Beberapa tahun kemudian" dan "Sorting Hat"! Di epilog _beberapa tahun kemudian_ , kalian boleh mengintip sedikit apa yang terjadi kepada masing-masing tokoh (pasangan) setelah mereka semua lulus. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sementara _Sorting Hat_ adalah penjelasan tentang latar belakang setiap tokoh. Semua pertanyaan kalian tentang tokoh akan dijawab di sana, jadi silahkan bertanya bagi yang mau bertanya~


	7. to SEVENTEEN

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

warning! platonic SEVENTEEN. chan! centric.

* * *

 **vii. SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Ada tradisi acara keakraban musim panas di rumah Seokmin setiap bulan Agustusnya. Tradisi ini mulai sejak Lee Chan memasuki awal tahun keempatnya, atau pertama kali diselenggarakan ketika liburan akhir tahun ketiga Chan.

Lee Chan tahun ketiga, tetapi temannya masih dalam hitungan jari. Mulai dari tidak berbicara ketika jam makan, dia cenderung sulit membuat kelompok ketika diperintahkan, atau ada tugas proyek dalam kelompok. Seokmin sebagai saudara terdekatnya mencoba turun tangan, seperti menyerobot obrolan teman seangkatan Chan untuk membuat saudaranya lebih nyaman, tetapi sepertinya hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti kakak yang menyebalkan.

Tak lama setelah ujian akhir, Seokmin memanggilnya ke depan asrama Gryffindor dengan muka dibebat syal dan suara serak, menyerahkannya secarik kertas yang sudah diremas-remas dan lecek, tintanya hitam menulis nama-nama yang mayoritas tidak dia ketahui. Dia tahu beberapanya karena satu asrama, atau karena pada awal tahun itu pernah satu kompartemen, tetapi tidak terlalu kenal.

"Daftar orang yang akan diundang ke pesta akhir tahun ini. Aku sedang lemas, tak kuat membagikan kartunya. Kau saja yang bagikan. Tolong, ya." jelasnya cepat.

Chan mengerutkan alis. Pesta? Ah, pesta. Seokmin memang sering menggelar pesta akhir tahun di rumahnya. Chan tak pernah ikut, takut menganggu. Chan mengangguk patuh, menerima secarik kertas itu dengan patuh. Dalam hati dihitungnya jumlah nama yang tertera, totalnya sebelas orang. Tidak tertulis dari mana asal asrama mereka dan tahun keberapa, dalam hati Chan sedikit mengeluh tetapi tidak punya keberanian untuk menunjukkannya di depan sang kakak. Ketika dia berbalik, kertas itu menjadi semakin lecek karena diremas pemiliknya.

Petualangan Chan mencari hadirin pesta kakaknya mulai.

* * *

Yang pertama namanya Boo Seungkwan. Chan tidak tahu kenapa Seokmin menggambarkan roti kukus bulat di sana, tetapi dia berspekulasi bahwa mungkin tubuhnya agak gemuk. Atau kulitnya putih seperti roti kukus? Dari namanya bisa tertebak bahwa orang ini adalah laki-laki.

Anak itu menghampiri Mark yang sedang membaca buku di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff, lalu bertanya pelan-pelan tentang Boo Seungkwan. Mark yang mendapat nama itu langsung tertawa keras, seolah sudah tahu. "Oh yang ini, anak Gryffindor satu tahun diatas kita. Yang badannya langsing tapi pipinya tembam, dan cerewet sekali orangnya."

Lee Chan mengangguk-angguk menyimak, kemudian sesegera mungkin berangkat ke asrama Gryffindor setelah bilang terima kasih penuh kepada Mark. Waktunya tak banyak, hanya tinggal beberapa hari sebelum murid dibebaskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Permisi, bisa tolong panggilkan yang namanya Boo Seungkwan... tahun keempat?" pinta Chan sopan kepada seorang anak yang hendak masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. Chan menjelaskannya dengan cepat ciri-ciri yang sebelumnya dijelaskan oleh Mark.

Anak itu hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku tahu Boo Seungkwan yang mana. Kamu tunggu di sini, aku akan panggilkan dia keluar."

Tak lama kemudian ada dua orang keluar menghampiri Chan yang menunggu. Satunya persis dengan yang dideskripsikan Mark, tubuhnya langsing, tetapi pipinya tembam. "Kamu cari aku? Ada apa?"

"Itu... ada surat undangan pesta akhir tahun untuk anda. Kakakku sakit, jadi aku yang menggantikannya." jawab Chan dengan intonasi kaku. Dia mengenali kedua orang ini, dua orang yang satu kompartemen dengannya di awal tahun. Chan tidak tahu nama mereka, selama perjalanan tidur karena canggung.

Seungkwan mengangkat alis heran, menyambut sodoran kartu yang diberikan Chan. "Kakakmu siapa?"

Temannya yang disebelah selama ini hanya menonton memukul kepala Seungkwan ringan. "Aduh, ini adiknya Seokmin. Adiknya yang sempat satu kereta dengan kita di awal tahun! Lee Chan... Lee Chan kan?" tanyanya.

Chan mengangguk cepat. Seraya Seungkwan dan temannya mengecek kartu undangan, Chan merogoh kertas berisi nama-nama tamu dan mencoret Boo Seungkwan, misi selesai. Nama berikutnya adalah Kwon Soonyoung. Dengan gambar aneh lagi, gambar jam.

"Anu... apa kalian mungkin kenal dengan yang namanya Kwon Soonyoung di asrama Gryffindor? Dia adalah tamu berikutnya, tetapi aku tak tahu dia tahun keberapa dan asrama apa." tanya Chan, meringis malu.

Boo Seungkwan dan temannya itu saling pandang. Lalu sang teman menyeringai aneh, menunjuk jarinya sendiri ke muka. "Hai, namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku tahun keenam, sama dengan kakakmu itu. Salam kenal."

Chan bengong, perlahan mengangkat secarik kertas itu. Sebenarnya gambar jam itu mirip sekali dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

* * *

Dua orang telah sukses menerima kartu undangan. Sembilan orang lagi. Kali ini Chan mengerti, gambar atau kata yang di samping nama itu boleh jadi menggambarkan ciri-ciri fisik orang yang dicari. Berikutnya, Hong Jisoo. Tidak ada gambar spesifik yang bisa diterjemahkan ke ciri-ciri fisik, yang ada hanya beberapa bentuk hati yang digambar dengan sangat ceroboh. Lee Chan mendesah, lagi-lagi harus minta bantuan seseorang.

Mark masih ada di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff ketika Chan kembali. Chan melipir mendekat, bertanya apabila dia tahu seseorang yang bernama Hong Jisoo. Dia harus menelan kecewa karena yang diterimanya adalah gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

Chan mondar-mandir di lorong sepi pejalan kaki, memikirkan kira-kira dimana dia telah mendengar nama itu. Ada sentilan familiar ketika nama itu dibacanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa ingat kenapa. Mata Chan menjelalati papan buletin di lorong itu, melirik sekilas kertas pengumuman ujian N.E.W.T tahun ketujuh.

Matanya melotot menemukan nama Hong Jisoo tertera di sana. Benar, dia ingat sekarang. Murid yang dapat honor menjadi murid teladan dengan nilai mendekati sempurna. Sikapnya juga baik. Dari asrama Ravenclaw, tahun ketujuh. Sekarang tinggal menemukan lokasi anak itu.

Baru ingat kalau Hogwarts itu besarnya minta ampun, Chan mendesah ingin menangis.

Kepalanya melongok ke perpustakaan mengintip. Dia baru kembali dari asrama Ravenclaw, memboyong serta informasi bahwa Jisoo ada di perpustakaan, sedang mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya selama ujian. Fisiknya kurus dan memberimu bayangan tentang kucing. Matanya menangkap sosok mendekati ciri-ciri yang diungkapkan berdiri di dekat rak dalam.

Chan cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Maaf, anda Hong Jisoo?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. "Ya, ada masalah apa?"

"Kakakku menitipkan undangan ini? Dia sedang sakit jadi aku yang menggantikannya." kata Chan, menyerahkan secarik kartu. Jisoo menganalisanya cepat sebelum tersenyum.

"Adiknya Seokmin? Lee Chan?"

Chan mengangguk cepat-cepat. Satu orang lagi telah sukses menerima undangan dengan tepukan tangan ramah di rambutnya. Jisoo mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar sebelum dia pergi, menitip salam cepat sembuh kepada Seokmin.

Akhir hari pertama. Laporan, tiga orang sukses menerima undangan. Setelahnya, Chan pergi tidur untuk mengisi ulang energi yang terkuras habis.

* * *

Hari kedua, pagi-paginya Chan sudah ada di lapangan Quidditch. Orang keempat yang akan dia temukan adalah Lee Jihoon. Bukannya kurang ajar atau apa, tapi karena yang terdeskripsi di samping nama Lee Jihoon tak lain kata 'pendek', dia langsung berasumsi bahwa mungkin orang yang dimaksud Seokmin adalah orang yang kekurangan kalsium. Atau bahasa kasarnya pendek. Lee Chan tidak terlalu tahu yang mana, tinggi mereka kurang kelihatan bila dilihat dari bawah.

"Permisi!" teriak Chan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian mereka. Tampaknya ada satu orang yang sadar, menukik tajam dengan sapu mendekati Chan.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang itu. Chan menganalisa syal warna hijau Slytherin dengan bordir nama Seungcheol yang dipakai anak itu. Aha. Chan tersenyum minta waktu sebentar, merogoh sakunya dan mengecek nama-nama di kertas. Ada nama Choi Seungcheol di satu baris, tepat di bawah nama Lee Jihoon.

"Aku datang untuk mengirim surat undangan," jelas Chan, ingat kalau orang itu juga pernah satu kompartemen di awal tahun. "Kakakku sakit, jadi aku menggantikannya."

Satu lagi turun mendarat di samping Seungcheol. Lee Jihoon, Chan langsung tahu melihat tingginya. Chan tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan mereka berdua kartu undangan masing-masing. Seungcheol menyurukkannya cepat ke saku. Chan membungkuk terima kasih, izin pamit mau pergi dulu.

"Hei!" suara Seungcheol menghentikannya.

Chan berbalik, bertanya-tanya apabila dia meninggalkan sesuatu. Bola Quaffle dilemparkan ke arahnya. Seungcheol balas nyengir. "Aku sudah pernah lihat pertandingan Quidditch-mu, kenapa tidak main dulu sebentar?"

Wajah bingung Lee Chan digantikan senyum lebar. "Baik!"

.

"Kau mahir Quidditch," kata Jihoon duduk bersandar di tribun. Setengah jam telah berlalu setelah ajakan dari Seungcheol, Chan dipinjamkan sapu dan diajak bermain sebentar. Tak masalah, latihan Quidditch sore itu tak pandang asrama. Chan beradaptasi dengan baik, memang sudah terlatih menjadi Chaser, mengimbangi kemampuan Jihoon dan Seungcheol sebagai Beater.

Lee Chan nyengir. "Terima kasih. Sudah lama aku tak main Quidditch."

"Sering-sering main Quidditch dengan kami," ajak Jihoon. "Karena orang ini lulus tahun ketujuh, kita bisa main di rumahnya kapan saja. Namaku Jihoon, dia Seungcheol."

Chan mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Aku Lee Chan."

* * *

Lima orang sukses! Kemajuannya lebih cepat dibanding perkiraannya. Dia berjalan menuju asrama Hufflepuff, tujuan selanjutnya adalah menemukan Kim Mingyu dan Xu Minghao. Chan kenal mereka, suara keduanya tergolong keras ketika sedang berdebat di ruang rekreasi. Mereka juga iseng latihan sihir di ruang rekreasi, sehingga tembok asrama mereka meledak dan ikut merambat ke bagian dapur. Keduanya kena detensi. Mustahil tidak mengenal mereka berdua.

Kim Mingyu sedang berjalan keluar dari asrama. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Chan memanggilnya dengan sopan, terbiasa dengan pengalaman sebelumnya. Kim Mingyu ini _senior_ yang ramah, senyumnya menarik meski agak ceroboh. Chan memberikannya kartu undangan pesta. "Kakakku sedang sakit, jadi aku menggantikannya."

"Oh, pestanya Seokmin. Terima kasih," ujar Mingyu. "Kau adiknya Seokmin, ya. Nanti kau ikut?"

Chan menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu. Dan apakah _senior_ tahu dimana _senior_ Minghao berada?" tanya Chan. Biasanya Minghao ada bersama Mingyu. Kali ini dia sendiri.

Mingyu mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Cari saja di kelas kosong, dia pasti ada. Tapi jangan langsung masuk, ketuk pintunya dulu."

Chan mengangguk, agak bingung dengan perkataan Mingyu. Berarti tujuan berikutnya adalah Minghao. Mingyu harus segera bergegas, jadi dia pamit kepada Chan untuk duluan. "Aku harus pergi, ada janji. Terima kasih undangannya, Chan. Semoga nanti kau bisa ikut ke pesta."

Mingyu melambai. Chan balas melambai. Kini langkahnya berbalik, tak jadi ke asrama Hufflepuff. Mingyu sudah mengarahkannya untuk menemukan kelas kosong. Itu tips yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

* * *

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Mingyu menyarankannya untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Chan berdiri dengan muka memerah, dua orang dihadapannya juga tampak canggung. Empat kelas kosong yang dikunjunginya, Chan jenuh mengetuk pintu tanpa jawaban. Maka di kelas kosong kelima dia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, hanya untuk menemukan Minghao dan satu orang sedang bercumbu (kau dengar aku, sedang bercumbu) di penghujung kelas.

Namanya Junhui. Menjabat sebagai pacar Minghao, kebetulan keduanya ada di daftar nama. Seharusnya Chan senang, sudah berapa kali dia menemukan nama yang dicarinya dalam kelompok berdua-dua, tetapi untuk yang ini dia lebih condong ke malu.

Tangannya bergerak menyerahkan kartu undangan kepada keduanya. "Anu... maaf karena sudah mengganggu... ini, aku hanya mengantarkan undangan kakakku. Dia sedang sakit, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

Keduanya mengangguk tanpa suara dan menganalisa kartu dalam diam. Chan menyeringai kaku, pamit pergi. Setelah keluar dari kelas, dia berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi kelas tersebut, tidak ingin tahu apakah mereka melanjutkan aktivitas yang terganggu sebelumnya atau tidak. Sangat. Tidak. Mau. Tahu.

* * *

Menemukan Yoon Jeonghan, Chan mengetahuinya dari bantuan Seungcheol. Ditemani Seungcheol, Chan dibimbing ke depan asrama Gryffindor dan dikenalkan ke Jeonghan. Anak itu tahun ketujuh, asrama Gryffindor dengan rambut lebih panjang dari laki-laki biasanya.

"Ada kartu undangan pesta akhir tahun dari kakakku. Dia sedang sakit, jadi aku, uh, yang menggantikannya." kata Chan menyerahkan kartu kepada lelaki itu. Dia tahu, ini yang kemarin bersama dengan Seungcheol di kompartemen di awal tahun.

Jeonghan mengangguk, kemudian memasukkan kartu itu ke saku tanpa melihatnya. Sebaliknya, dia menghampiri Chan dan mencubit pipinya, muka gemas. "Kamu adiknya Seokmin, tapi kenapa lucu sekali? Kakaknya amit-amit."

Chan bingung setengah mati. Diliriknya panik Seungcheol yang hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil tertawa pelan. Seungcheol menggesturnya untuk membiarkan saja, orangnya memang seperti itu. Chan berbalik menatap Jeonghan, tersenyum canggung. Yang ada Jeonghan malah semakin mencubitnya gemas.

"Ihhh! Gemas banget. Kamu anaknya siapa sih?"

Laporan, hari kedua sudah mau habis, dua orang tersisa. Hari ini pipi Lee Chan sakit. Semoga dua orang terakhir bukan pencubit pipi juga.

* * *

Dua orang terakhir itu adalah Choi Hansol dan Jeon Wonwoo. Seperti paket untuk meredakan letihnya, keduanya ditemukan sedang bersama di ruangan makan malam Hogwarts. Syukurlah. Lee Chan menghela nafas lega, kertas di genggamannya hanya menyisakan dua nama lagi untuk dicoret.

Jeon Wonwoo dan Hansol menerima kartu undangannya dengan ramah. Sambil menerimanya, mereka bertanya, "Apakah kamu akan datang juga? Ini pesta kakakmu."

Chan berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Kenapa tidak? Sebelas orang dari sebelas orang yang dia temui semuanya berperangai baik-baik. Chan rasa tidak salah untuk ikut. Selama ini Seokmin selalu menawarinya untuk ikut, hanya dia menolak, merasa tidak akan nyaman.

Kedua orang itu berbalik setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kembali ke meja Ravenclaw. Chan sendiri pergi ke meja Hufflepuff dan langsung duduk merebah kepala ke meja, capek.

Laporan hari kedua. Sebelas orang sukses menerima undangan. Misi telah diselesaikan.

* * *

Sejak tahun itu, teman Chan bertambah. Menyebarkan undangan pesta membuatnya lebih nyaman berbicara kepada orang lain. Seokmin berhenti gonta-ganti tamu pesta musim panas setiap tahunnya, melainkan mengundang sebelas orang itu setiap tahun. Bulan Agustus mereka habiskan di ruang bawah tanah rumah Seokmin, bermain segala aktivitas bahkan setelah beberapa dari mereka lulus.

Tahun kelimanya Chan. Perapian di sudut ruangan dimatikan, pendingin dinyalakan agar ruangan bawah tanah dengan konsep studio itu tetap nyaman. Chan duduk nyaman di depan televisi, menonton anak yang lain ribut bermain playstation yang dibawakan Soonyoung dari rumahnya.

Acara pesta itu diubah menjadi acara keakraban musim panas. Dinamakan 'SEVENTEEN' karena mulai dari jam lima sore (17:00) pada tanggal tujuh belas sampai tanggal tiga puluh satu Agustus, tepat dua minggu. Saat itu Chan sudah tahu bahwa titah dari Seokmin untuk menyebarkan undangan hanya misi palsu untuk dia mencari teman. Puh. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, memang janggal. Kenapa mesti memberikan undangan kepada teman yang satu asrama dengan Seokmin? Tetapi dia berterima kasih karena hal itu juga yang membangun acara keakraban SEVENTEEN.

Tetapi saat itu dia belum tahu kalau acara itu terus diadakan hingga beberapa dari mereka menikah, bahkan punya anak. Atau menjadi ajang bagi Lee Chan untuk mengenalkan pacarnya.

* * *

 **Note:**

Acara keakraban musim panas di rumah Seokmin itu tradisi ya. Awalnya orang-orang yang diundang beda-beda setiap tahun, tapi sejak kejadian ini orang yang diundang sama, tak lain adalah anggota Seventeen XD

Saya membayangkan ruang bawah tanahnya Seokmin itu luas dengan banyak kamar dan mainan khas anak cowok. Coba kalian cari gambar studio barunya Gary eks-Running Man atau studio personalnya Woozi, atau Rap Monster dari Bangtan kira-kira seperti itu. Dinding dan lantainya dari semen, desainnya minimalis.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Chapter_ terakhir sebelum _epilog_! Akhirnya! Ini dia ceritanya Lee Chan dengan perjuangannya mencari teman. Lee Chan cocok sekali dengan imej yang pemalu tetapi langsung terbuka kalau udah kenal. Akhirnya saya bikin ceritanya lebih fokus ke pertemanan, karena saya nggak tau Chan _partner_ -nya siapa ;;; ada yang bisa usul? Dan juga, saya masih bingung harus memasukkan topik _M-Preg_ atau tidak. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya pengen tau, pendapat kalian tentang _M-Preg_ , apa saya masukkan saja?

 _Chapter_ ini juga bisa dibilang sebagai _hint_ untuk epilog minggu depan. Coba tebak-tebak masa depannya setiap pasangan, boleh jadi ada yang bener nebaknya XD Sampai jumpa minggu depan!


	8. EPILOG: beberapa tahun kemudian

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

 **warning!** boys love. **M-PREG, but it's not explicit and can be ignored easily.** minim konflik, sebenarnya nggak ada sama sekali. beberapa profesi di sini murni imajinasi saya dan bukan fakta resmi.

* * *

 **viii. EPILOG: beberapa tahun kemudian**

* * *

Soonyoung keluar dari kamar mengenakan kaus putih yang sudah lecek-lecek dan bokser pendek, seadanya yang dia temukan di lantai. Di dalam kamar Jihoon tidur lelap, kelelahan. Soonyoung mengusak rambutnya, mata sipit karena terbangun paksa. Dia masuk ke kamar dengan cat biru pastel, suara tangis bayi terdengar dari dalam boks bayi di tengah ruangan itu.

Tangan gemuk dan kecil menyambut kehadiran Soonyoung, melekat kepadanya sesaat Soonyoung menunduk untuk menggendong sang bayi. Langkahnya terseok-seok menuju ruang tengah. Dia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan setelan volum paling rendah. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Soonyoung dapat membuka matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran. Lelaki itu mengintip ke bayi yang tertidur pulas di pundaknya, mengecup kepala bayi itu gemas.

Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon menikah pada usia dua puluh dua tahun. Saat itu Soonyoung telah mencapai puncak karirnya sebagai Seeker Quidditch, di samping namanya bersanding gelar 'Junior Mematikan' untuk kegesitannya menangkap Snitch. Jihoon sendiri sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjadi Healer setelah lulus dari gelar _intern_ , gilirannya melatih penyihir _intern_ yang masuk.

Pernikahan mereka digelar dengan sederhana. Keduanya menangis sedikit setelah menyisipkan janji dan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, kemudian menjalani cuti sehari sebelum kembali bekerja. Tidak ada waktu untuk bulan madu, keduanya sudah sama-sama disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Walau begitu, namanya kebetulan jika mereka berpapasan di depan apartemen. Jihoon dan Soonyoung berpelukan saling membisikkan kata pujian karena telah bekerja keras. Kehidupan keduanya berjalan layaknya pasangan baru menikah biasa.

Cuti bulan madu mereka baru diambil setahun setelah mereka menikah. Lamanya dua minggu, lebih dari cukup. Soonyoung mulai merengek ingin punya anak. Jihoon menolak. Keduanya sedang di puncak karir, pergi subuh pulang malam. Soonyoung malah bisa pulang setelah berhari-hari bila dia ada pertandingan di luar negeri. Siapa yang akan mengurus bayi? Gelengan Jihoon mantap.

Namun bukan Kwon Soonyoung namanya kalau tidak bisa membujuk Jihoon. Pada akhirnya Jihoon membawa pulang berita bahwa mereka akan memiliki anak, Soonyoung tidak bisa berhenti tertawa bahagia dan memeluk Jihoon berterima kasih.

Namanya Hou dengan pelafalan Ho-u. Laki-laki. Soonyoung tidak bisa berhenti menangis terharu selama beberapa jam melihat Hou dengan pipi merahnya. Jihoon sendiri akhirnya memilih mengabaikan tangisan Soonyoung dan mengurus bayi itu.

Soonyoung membuat muka konyol kepada bayi yang sekarang duduk dan memperhatikan wajahnya, sesekali mengecup wajah bayi yang sedang tertawa geli itu. Suara handel pintu diputar membuatnya menoleh, melirik sosok Jihoon yang bangun dengan rambut kucel. Soonyoung menggestur supaya lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Jihoon mendesah berat ketika punggungnya menyentuh bantalan sofa. Soonyoung memakai satu tangan yang tidak menyangga Hou untuk memijat pundaknya, merapikan rambut Jihoon. Jihoon berdehem, suaranya serak.

"Kamu sakit, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung cemas. Tangannya mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon di dahi. "Capek? Suaramu serak, kubuatkan sari apel, ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, mulai bangun sepenuhnya. Soonyoung bangkit setelah Hou berpindah ke pangkuan Jihoon, mengecup bibir Jihoon lembut sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Ketika sari apel sudah selesai, Jihoon asyik bermain dengan Hou di ruang tengah. Soonyoung menahan senyum yang hendak melebar, menyerahkan segelas sari apel dengan madu untuk meredakan sakit tenggorokannya.

Soonyoung duduk bersandar di sofa dengan Jihoon menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal, Hou dipangkuan lelaki yang lebih pendek itu. Satu kali lagi kecupan ringan, mereka duduk di sofa menonton kartun yang disukai Hou.

Setelah Hou lahir, Soonyoung berhenti dari Quidditch dan memilih membuka usaha kafe tanpa sihir. Para penyihir sangat suka melihat makanan yang disiapkan manual, jadi Soonyoung memutuskan untuk memanfaatkannya dengan brilian. Bisnis kafe itu meluas, sekarang kafe Soonyoung cukup terkenal dan ramai pada saat akhir pekan.

"Jihoon," kata Soonyoung pelan, tak ingin menganggu Hou menonton. "Beberapa hari lagi ada acara keakraban Seokmin, kamu bisa mengikutinya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Tak masalah. Dia membiarkan tangan Soonyoung mengecek suhu tubuhnya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan. "Kamu istirahat dulu saja. Kemarin kamu pulang malam. Kalau nanti sakit di rumah Seokmin bisa repot."

Hou sudah lama turun dari pangkuan Jihoon dan bermain di ruang kecilnya yang dilapisi dengan busa empuk dan berbagai mainan. Soonyoung membiarkan Jihoon rebahan di sofa. Dia ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut, memberikannya kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon bekerja sebagai Healer. Meski paruh waktu, dia sangat sibuk. Bisa saja ada hari dimana dia pulang malam sekali, ketika Soonyoung dan Hou sudah tidur. Seringkali Jihoon jatuh sakit karena saking sibuknya, dia lupa untuk makan dan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung berkali-kali mengingatkan dianggap angin lalu. Soonyoung pasrah saja, Jihoon dari awal memang sudah keras kepala.

Soonyoung menonton Jihoon meringkuk dengan selimutnya, mencoba untuk tidur di sofa. Dia duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada kaki sofa, berdekatan dengan kepala suaminya. Tangan Jihoon meraih kepala Soonyoung, tertawa kecil ketika Soonyoung pasrah saja rambutnya diusak-usak oleh Jihoon.

"Jihoon," kata Soonyoung pelan, sudut matanya memperhatikan Hou yang bermain di ruang kecilnya. Lelaki itu menoleh kepada Jihoon dan menggenggam tangannya lembut, mempaparkan cium ke punggung tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menggumam membalas, matanya menutup pelan bersiap-siap istirahat. Soonyoung tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya, mencium dahi Jihoon sebelum beranjak menghampiri Hou. "Hou sayang," panggilnya sambil menyanyi ringan. "Waktunya sarapan. Mari, mari, ikut papa. Jangan ganggu mama yang sedang tidur di sofa."

"Aku lelaki, Soonyoung," Soonyoung mengabaikan dengusan Jihoon di sofa dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

* * *

"Tugas kami hanya sampai sini. Ini surat-surat yang perlu diproses di kantor Apparition Examiner, anda perlu tanda tangan di sini, lalu anda bisa ke kantor untuk memprosesnya."

Gadis itu mengangguk, menganalisa dokumen itu sebelum menerimanya sambil menggumam terima kasih. Junhui menghela nafas dan memijit tengkuknya detik gadis itu pergi, tidak terkejut sedikitpun ketika seseorang dengan sekejap mata muncul di samping. Matanya tajam menatap Junhui.

"Apa?" tanya Junhui, melirik orang itu dengan mata bosan, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ayolaaah, sekarang sudah malam," rengek orang itu, menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Junhui. Junhui hanya memutar bola mata sambil berdecak, menangkap tangan yang mencengkram pundaknya dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan orang itu.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang juga kalau kau tidak memegangiku seperti ini, Minghao." katanya. Minghao langsung melepas tangannya, lalu menarik Junhui keluar dari ruangan kosong itu. Junhui memutar bola mata sekali lagi, tetapi tubuhnya pasrah ditarik oleh Minghao.

Junhui dan Minghao menjadi _partner_ Apparition Examiner. Sejak lulus keduanya tinggal bersama di flat, tetapi karena pekerjaan menuntut keduanya berpindah-pindah ke kota, pulau, negara yang berbeda-beda, flat itu sangat jarang ditinggali. Dibandingkan flat, mereka lebih familiar dengan bau parfum mobil atau hotel murah untuk bermalam.

Malam di Edinburgh, Skotlandia itu kantor sudah sepi. Junhui masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintu seiring dengan Minghao melakukan hal yang sama disampingnya. Mobil mereka landas dari kantor Apparition Examiner yang tersamar sebagai gedung terlantar. Minghao mendesah dan menyenderkan punggung ke jok, sibuk memperhitungkan berapa jam lagi mereka tiba di London sementara Junhui berdecak dari jok menyetirnya.

Mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk _apparate_ ketika melewati perbatasan antar negara. Itu melawan hukum dan mereka di dalam masalah besar ketika berani-berani melewati perbatasan negara tanpa ada notifikasi berarti. Atau lebih simpelnya, mereka diwajibkan untuk mengendarai kendaraan muggle ketika melewati perbatasan negara. Ini yang membuat Minghao sering mengeluh, karena biasanya Junhui ngotot ingin menyetir, dia tak suka naik pesawat. Bukannya ada trauma atau masalah serius, hanya tak suka saja. Minghao rasanya ingin menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak di depan telinga kalau naik pesawat itu jauh lebih praktis daripada harus duduk berjam-jam di jok mobil melewati beratus-ratus kilometer.

Walaupun begitu, Junhui tetap kebagian susahnya, karena dia yang menyetir selama berjam-jam. Junhui mengangkat dagu bertanya kenapa Minghao melihat dia terus. Minghao menggeleng, melompat ke bagasi yang disulap menjadi tempat tidur yang nyaman. Dia pindah ke belakang jok Junhui yang sedang menyetir, memijat pundaknya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junhui sambil menatap ke depan, tidak kehilangan fokusnya. "Kamu mau apa?"

Minghao mendesis memperingatkan, cengkramannya di pundak Junhui mengeras. "Sudah untung mau kupijat pundakmu. Bukannya kau harus berterima kasih karena kebaikan hatiku?"

Junhui tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak meminta apa-apa."

Tangan Minghao terlepas dari pundak Junhui. Mukanya yang terpantul di kaca spion menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia kesal. Akhirnya Minghao berbaring di belakang, mengabaikan Junhui sepenuhnya. "Aku sedang marah. Jangan berbicara kepadaku." katanya menjawab bujukan Junhui.

Diam sebentar. Suara desing mobil melaju cepat di jalan tol, gemerlap kota Edinburgh tertinggal di belakang. Cahaya jingga berasal dari lampu jalan melewatinya setiap beberapa meter. Akhirnya Junhui terkekeh pelan. "Kamu sedang ngambek sekarang? Karena kalimat yang aku katakan?"

"Diam," dengus Minghao.

Junhui diam. Mereka sudah jalan cukup jauh. Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian, mobil mereka masih melesat cepat di tol. "Minghao, pundakku pegal. Tolong dipijat." pinta Junhui. Minghao tidak bereaksi. "Minghao? Kamu tidur?"

"Berhenti saja," jawab Minghao. "Lanjutkan perjalanan besok."

Tidak ada jawaban. Minghao memutuskan Junhui sudah menyerah dan menutup matanya, hendak tidur. Pada akhirnya dia merasakan mobil parkir, mesinnya dimatikan dan Junhui melompat ke belakang, berbaring di sebelahnya. Minghao melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Kamu suruh aku berhenti," bela Junhui. "Jadi aku berhenti. Ini di sekitar Musselburgh, aku sudah parkir di pekarangan hotel murah. Sudah terlalu malam untuk _check in_ di hotel. Kita tidur di sini saja,"

Minghao mengeluarkan tawa tidak percaya. "Kau gila."

"Nah," Junhui bangun dan menumpukan badannya ke siku, "Aku gila karenamu."

Minghao benar-benar kehabisan kata sampai dia hanya mengatupkan bibir, mau berbicara tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Akhirnya Minghao menyerah, berbaring di dekat Junhui tanpa memedulikannya. Junhui merangsek mendekat. "Apa kamu benar-benar marah karena tadi?"

"...Kamu tebak sendiri," jawab Minghao pelan.

Junhui bangkit, gerakannya sangat pelan sehingga membuat Minghao frustasi. Tahu-tahu anak yang lebih tua itu di atas Minghao sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Tahu-tahu udara di mobil bergerak panas, seiring dengan keduanya berciuman. Junhui itu pencium yang baik, Minghao mungkin aman disebut orang yang bodoh apabila dia tak menyadarinya.

Pada akhirnya Minghao tergeletak di bawah Junhui dengan muka merah padam, layaknya mangsa yang pasrah akan diterkam predatornya. Junhui terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu kamu tak pernah benar-benar marah." ujarnya, sambil mencium bibir Minghao sekali lagi. Baru berakhir setelah Minghao mendorong pundaknya paksa.

"Apakah akhirnya kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Minghao, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Seks di mobil?"

"Wow," ujar Junhui, alisnya naik, pura-pura terkejut. "Terdengar sangat seduktif. Tapi sayangnya karena aku masih rasional, dan jalanan satu blok dari kita masih ramai, aku tak akan melakukannya."

Mereka berbaring berhadap-hadapan. "Tapi serius," kata Junhui. "Mungkin kita boleh mencobanya sesekali." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tawa dan jilatan bibir pura-pura menggoda Minghao. Minghao memukul pundaknya sebal.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur saja," ajak Junhui. Minghao mengangkat alisnya, tetapi menurut ketika Junhui menariknya mendekat, selimut menutupi mereka berdua. "Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu."

Junhui sudah menutup matanya duluan, tak sempat melihat muka Minghao memerah. Tak apa, dia pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Tangan Minghao mengangkat memeluk Junhui. Sinar lampu jalan melewati jendela, menyinari cincin di jari manis Minghao yang mengkilap.

* * *

Mingyu berlari membelah jalan setapak kota Liverpool, melirik jam tangannya dan sadar betul akan langit yang menggelap, tintanya berwarna biru tua. Sekitar jam itu perpustakaan sebentar lagi tutup, Mingyu ada di dalam masalah besar bila dia tak sempat sampai tepat waktu. Banguan perpustakaan itu sudah ada di sudut mata, sekitar tiga blok lagi jauhnya. Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya.

Pintu perpustakaan itu didobrak terbuka, sosok Mingyu yang sedang terengah-engah berjalan masuk, menganalisa cepat sekeliling perpustakaan yang kosong. Hanya lampu konter penjaga yang dinyalakan, sisanya padam. Mingyu menghela nafas, mengambil waktu untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang, suaranya begitu familiar membuat Mingyu langsung mendongak, tidak peduli lehernya berbunyi sedikit. Sosok itu berdiri dengan kacamatanya menggantung rendah di pangkal hidung, seperti kebiasannya sebelumnya. Senyum Mingyu pecah. Akhirnya. Dia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar untuk menubruk badan orang itu, menariknya menuju pelukan erat.

"Wonwoo," Dia menyempatkan diri mengeluarkan bisikan tertahan. "Aku rindu."

Wonwoo dibawa Mingyu ikut ke Liverpool untuk tinggal bersamanya di sana tak lama setelah mereka lulus. Mereka memutuskan untuk hidup di dunia muggle. Dengan perpustakaan milik keluarga Mingyu, mereka membangun flat kecil di belakang gedung perpustakaan. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tinggal di sana. Wonwoo bekerja sebagai jurnalis di majalah mingguan yang cukup terkenal, mengambil inisiatif untuk menjaga perpustakaan bersama dengan orang tua Mingyu.

Bagian sulitnya terdapat di Mingyu. Mingyu menyempatkan diri mengikuti ujian sebagai Owlet Trainer sebelum pindah ke Liverpool, dan sebenarnya diterima. Jarak kantor pusat Owlet Trainer yang ada di London, nyaris empat jam jauhnya dari Liverpool. Itu pun rute paling cepat. Dia mencapai keputusan akan tinggal di London sementara dia bekerja. Soonyoung menawarinya kamar di kafe dengan pekerjaan sampingan di bagian dapur. Itu bukan tawaran yang buruk. Dia akan pulang ketika tugasnya sudah selesai.

Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya, melewati kamar Wonwoo yang terbuka menunjukkan ruangan kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan dimana lelaki itu sudah duduk manis di konter dapur. Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Hei."

Wonwoo menoleh. Mingyu membiarkannya menonton seiring dia memakai celemek. "Kamu mau makan apa?"

Mata Wonwoo bingung. "Kupikir kita mau pesan makanan luar saja."

"Aku tahu kamu kangen masakanku," jawab Mingyu, membuka pintu kulkas, menganalisa bahan-bahannya. "Nah. Mau makan apa?"

Wonwoo diam sebentar, memikirkan segala makanan yang pernah Mingyu masak. Dibandingkan menggunakan kemampuannya menyihir, dia lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaannya secara mandiri. Wonwoo akui, Mingyu memang jago memasak. " _Doenjangjjigae_ (mirip sup miso)."

Mingyu menoleh cepat, raut mukanya tidak percaya. " _Apa_?"

"Kau dengar aku," kata Wonwoo cuek. "Kamu tidak salah dengar, jadi cepat masakkan. Aku lapar."

Mingyu tertawa tidak pecaya. Bukan main. Mingyu baru pulang setelah nyaris satu bulan, dan bukannya minta dimasakkan sesuatu yang elegan seperti pasta, lelaki itu malah memintanya memasakkan makanan dari kampung asal keduanya. Yang bisa dimasak tak lebih dari satu jam, pula. "Aku nggak bisa percaya kamu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Wonwoo. Kemudian lelaki itu mendongak, mengendikkan dagunya dalam diam menyuruh Mingyu memasak. Mingyu menggeleng-geleng, tetapi tubuhnya menurut mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan ke meja dapur. Wonwoo tertawa ketika Mingyu meliriknya sebal. Pada akhirnya, lelaki itu menuruti perkataan Wonwoo dibayar dengan tawa manis lelaki itu.

Mingyu mulai mengiris bahan-bahan dan memasaknya di dalam satu pot sedang. Dia tak ingat untuk mengecek Wonwoo, disibukkan oleh kegiatan memasaknya. Pada waktu Mingyu selesai memasak, Wonwoo nyaris tidur karena bosan. "Ups," kata Mingyu, tersenyum jahil. "Aku lupa ada orang, maaf."

Wonwoo memutar bola mata. Dia turun dari bangku untuk mengeluarkan lauk yang diberikan ibu Mingyu tempo hari beliau berkunjung. Sementara itu, Mingyu menaruh mangkuk nasi di meja makan. Semuanya selesai. Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berhadapan, mata terpaku kepada pot berisi sup dimana asapnya masih mengepul. Terlihat lezat. "Selamat makan,"

Mata Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang lahap memakan supnya, tertawa pelan. Wonwoo menatapnya sedetik tidak peduli, kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. "Ini enak!" puji Wonwoo. Mingyu membusungkan dadanya bangga. Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang bikin?

Mereka selesai makan dengan cepat. Mingyu menatap supnya yang landas, memikirkan apa benar Wonwoo tidak makan selama dia pergi, karena nafsu makannya benar-benar mengerikan. Piring-piring ditumpuk di wastafel, kemudian Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke kamarnya setelah menyihir piring itu untuk mencuci dirinya sendiri.

Pasti ada waktu untuk berpelukan, karena Wonwoo menariknya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, sementara dia sendiri duduk di pangkuan Mingyu. Kepala Mingyu membenamkan diri di pundak Wonwoo, seiring lengan Wonwoo memeluk yang lebih muda tidak mengizinkannya kemana-mana.

"Kan kamu punya kamar sendiri, kenapa harus di kamarku?" tegur Mingyu, ucapannya bertolak belakang dengan tangannya yang balas mendekap Wonwoo. Wonwoo tertawa dan berdecih pelan, tahu benar perkataan itu hanya basa-basi.

"Kamu kangen?" Dirasakannya Wonwoo mengangguk, genggamannya pada pakaian Mingyu di punggung mengerat.

Mingyu mendongak menatap Wonwoo diatasnya. Dia tersenyum menenangkan. Wonwoo cemberut, merundukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mingyu tahu gerakannya untuk apa, jadi dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Wonwoo mencium bibirnya kilat. Begitu mereka memisahkan diri, Mingyu menyempatkan diri mencium bibir Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya, sedikit lebih intim.

"Aku mencintaimu," Mingyu berbisik di antara ciuman mereka, dan dapat merasakan Wonwoo tersenyum membalas.

"Aku juga."

* * *

Hari itu masih sangat pagi sekali. Seungcheol bergerak membenarkan posisinya, menindih Jeonghan di bawah. Kondisi Jeonghan terlihat berantakan, benar-benar berantakan. Rambutnya acak, kemeja yang kancingnya sudah dibuka semua dan celana yang nyaris tanggal. Seungcheol kondisinya tak jauh berbeda, namun keduanya sibuk menggerayangi satu sama lain untuk peduli akan hal itu.

" _Mammaaa_!"

Pergerakan keduanya berhenti otomatis. Seungcheol duluan yang mendesah, tanpa disuruh segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar sambil menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. Jeonghan mengancingkan kemejanya, membereskan ranjang mereka dan menyingkirkan barang yang tak perlu dilihat oleh bayi yang akan datang. Seungcheol datang tak lama kemudian, dengan bayi di gendongannya.

Bayi itu masih menangis rewel. Jeonghan mendesah, membawa bayi itu ke pangkuannya dan menggoyangkan badannya sambil menepuk punggung sang bayi. Seungcheol duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap bayi itu penuh rasa sayang, mengelus kepalanya lembut. Lelaki itu kemudian rebahan di samping Jeonghan yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menikah tak lama setelah mereka lulus. Setelah mengaku bahwa Seungcheol sudah berhubungan dengan orang lain, orang tua Seungcheol cukup kecewa terhadapnya. Tetapi akhirnya mereka menghela nafas dalam, menyuruh agar mereka menikah secepatnya. Dengan begitu, mereka menikah pada usia dua puluh dua. Sonagi kemudian hadir dua tahun setelah mereka menikah—satu tahun lebih muda dari Hou.

Ketika lulus, Seungcheol langsung mendaftarkan diri sebagai Auror dan mendapat pelatihan selama tiga tahun lamanya. Dia bertugas patroli secara berjadwal dan mengurus dokumen ini-itu di kantor pusat, tetapi jadwalnya aman dan dia tidak perlu pulang terlalu malam. Sedangkan Jeonghan yang awalnya mengajukan diri sebagai _healer_ , memilih berhenti untuk mengurus Sonagi di rumah. Kadang-kadang dia pergi ke kafe Soonyoung untuk _volunteer_ menjadi barista.

Jeonghan menoleh kepada Seungcheol yang ketiduran di sebelahnya, tubuhnya menekuk berpegangan ke pinggang Jeonghan sementara lelaki itu bersandar ke kepala ranjang sambil menggendong Sonagi. Jari Jeonghan menyisiri rambut Seungcheol pelan, hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan Sonagi. "Seungcheol," panggilnya pelan. "Kurasa kamu harus siap-siap sekarang,"

Seungcheol akhirnya bergerak setelah beberapa usapan rambut dari Jeonghan, beranjak bangun sambil meregangkan badan. Jeonghan memandangi tubuh sang suami yang menghilang di balik kamar mandi, tersenyum geli melihat rambut Seungcheol yang mencuat kemana-mana.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan suara air bergemericik dari kamar mandi, Jeonghan beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan mulai menyalakan lampu. Sambil menggendong Sonagi, dia mondar-mandir di dapur dan ruang makan menyiapkan sarapan. Sedikit kesulitan, karena tangannya penuh dengan bayi yang sedang terlelap di pelukannya.

Dengan seragam lengkap, Seungcheol muncul dari kamar mereka. Dia mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendong Sonagi, membiarkan Jeonghan menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum mereka berdua duduk di meja makan. Sonagi yang terbangun duduk di kursinya, memainkan sendok dan garpu dengan senang.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Seungcheol," kata Jeonghan. "Masih pagi. Sonagi tidak akan senang kalau kamu pergi terlalu awal."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapan. Ketika waktunya sudah tiba, Seungcheol duduk bersandar dan matanya terpaku kepada mangkuk yang kosong di depannya. Seolah-olah menolak menerima tatapan Jeonghan kepadanya. "Seung—"

"Nggak, jangan," potong Seungcheol mencegah Jeonghan bersuara. Akhirnya lelaki itu berani menatap Jeonghan. "Jangan merengek atau menatapku dengan tatapan memohon atau aku akan benar-benar batal pergi kerja hari ini. Aku harus kerja."

Jeonghan tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti. Tunggu apa lagi, segeralah berangkat." Ucapannya dibalas dengan taatapan Seungcheol sedang memelas. "Kamu nggak mengantarku ke depan?"

Sekali lagi, Jeonghan tertawa.

"Katakan sampai jumpa kepada papa, sayang," kata Jeonghan lembut kepada Sonagi di gendongannya. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan tanpa harapan, memegang tangan Sonagi seperti anak anjing yang hendak ditelantarkan. Jeonghan tertawa pelan. "Sudah, sana. Katanya mau kerja. Hush, hush."

Tatapan Seungcheol memelas. "Bagaimana aku bisa, kalau Sonagi terus melihatku seperti ini. Tambahkan dengan ini." Dia menunjuk tangan Sonagi dan tangannya yang bertautan.

Jeonghan menggantikan tangan Seungcheol dengan tangannya yang menggenggam Sonagi. Lelaki itu melirik Seungcheol cuek. "Sudah, sana pergi."

"Kamu ngusir?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan tersenyum tipis dan mengendikkan dagu menyuruhnya cepat pergi. "Aku akan tunggu kamu pulang."

"Oke," kata Seungcheol, masih menolak untuk pergi. "Hari ini kamu bantu-bantu di kafe Soonyoung?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Setelah kami berdua sarapan, aku ke sana naik kendaraan umum saja. Aku akan pulang sebelum kamu pulang. Jangan khawatir pulang dalam kondisi rumah terkunci," kata Jeonghan. "Lagipula kamu juga bawa kunci cadangan."

Seungcheol mengangguk sekali lagi. Matanya masih menatap Jeonghan merana. Jeonghan terkekeh jahil dan mendorong bahu Seungcheol, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan keluar dari apartemen mereka. Seungcheol berjalan menuju pintu keluar, beberapa kali menoleh kepada Jeonghan dan Sonagi yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen melambai-lambai kepada Seungcheol. Baru ketika Seungcheol menghilang, keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang hangat.

"Nah, Sona," kata Jeonghan, menatap Sonagi yang tersenyum ceria. "Mari kita lihat seberapa pagi papamu itu pulang hari ini karena ngebet ingin lihat anaknya yang imut ini. Dan istrinya yang menawan dan rajin menabung, tentu saja."

* * *

"Ayolaaaah!"

Jisoo mengabaikan rengekan ketiga anak itu sepenuhnya, berbalik sambil memijit pelipis pelan. Kemudian dia berbalik lagi, memelototi ketiga anak itu yang sedang merengek. "Tidak. Tidak. Akhir pekan kalian ada jadwal, tidak boleh bolos."

"Ayolah! Cuma latihan sedikit lalu _roll-call_ biasa. Kalau seperti itu absen sehari tidak apa-apa. Lusanya juga libur musim panas, kan. Nanti sehabis liburan kami akan latihan tiga kali dari jadwal itu! Ya? Ya?" rengek Chan memohon.

Jisoo menggeleng sekali lagi. "Sekali tidak ya tidak. Kalian kan bisa menyusul lusanya. Tidak boleh bolos latihan cuma buat acara keakraban tahun ini!" Percakapan ditutup dengan Jisoo memalingkan muka tanda tidak ingin percakapan dilanjutkan. Adalah Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Lee Chan sedang merengek ingin berangkat bersama dengan Jisoo akhir pekan nanti. Sayangnya, karena pelatihan akademik mereka harus mengundurnya dua hari ke belakang.

"Astaga, lihat caranya menolak kita. Lihat juga cincin itu. Aku berani taruhan seluruh makanan tersembunyiku kalau Jisoo- _hyeong_ bakal berangkat bareng pacarnya!" sindir Seungkwan.

Vernon mengangguk setuju. "Kunjungan pacarnya ke sini sudah melebihi hitungan jari."

Telinga Jisoo sudah memerah penuh. Dia berbalik, raut mukanya malu setengah mati. "Kalian—kalian. Berani-beraninya nyindir _mentor_ sendiri! Dan kamu, Hansol dan Seungkwan. Kalian juga pacaran! Kalianlah yang paling tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran. Seharusnya kunjungan pacarku ke sini tak akan mengganggu kalian!"

Jisoo melengos ke kamarnya dengan muka merah padam. Di belakang masih tertinggal suara Seungkwan berteriak; "Kami bertiga tau kok sebentar lagi _hyeong_ bakal pindah ke rumah Seokmin!" dan cekikikan Chan. Baru pertama kali ini Jisoo merasa tidak suka dengan suara tawa Chan yang melengking.

Jisoo tinggal di asrama bersama dengan ketiganya sebagai _mentor_ mereka. Tetapi sejujurnya dibandingkan sebagai _mentor_ dia lebih cocok dipanggil kambing hitam ketiga anak itu. Apalagi setiap Seokmin datang menengok atau menjemputnya, ketiga cecunguk itu selalu datang dan bersiul-siul layaknya lelaki sesumbar melihat wanita seksi di jalanan.

Dan, Seokmin. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan kuat bahkan setelah mereka lulus sekalipun. Konflik paling hebat yang pernah dialami keduanya adalah Seokmin yang krisis karir. Dia tidak ikut ujian N.E.W.T dan itu berpengaruh luar biasa kepada pilihan profesinya. Seokmin pertama kali menangis putus asa di depan Jisoo, jalan di depannya terlihat sungguh gelap.

"Jisoo- _hyeong_! Jangan mikirin Seokmin terus. Tuh, orangnya jadi datang." Chan muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya, tersenyum lebar. Jisoo mengangguk, mengambil jaket tipis dan bergegas keluar mengabaikan tatapan menggoda dari ketiganya.

"Seokmin!" panggil Jisoo, menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu asrama mereka. Seokmin menoleh, tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Jisoo merangkul lengannya seiring mereka berjalan turun. "Kupikir kau ada pelatihan di kantor Owlet Trainer dengan Mingyu?"

"Sudah selesai, aku mampir sebentar sebelum pulang." jawab Seokmin. Seokmin sekarang menjalani pelatihan sebagai Owlet Trainer dan nyaris menyelesaikan tahun keduanya.

"Bagaimana pelatihanmu? Apa kata atasanmu?"

"Kalau nilaiku konstan, aku bisa dapat seterifikat resmi setelah menggenapi tahun kedua," senyuman di wajah Seokmin membuat Jisoo menghela nafas lega. Seokmin meliriknya dan merengut kesal. "Kenapa? Kamu pikir aku nggak bisa?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kamu benar-benar sudah berkembang." sangkal Jisoo, rangkulannya di lengan Seokmin mengerat. "Kamu berhutang traktir setelah gaji pertamamu!" tambahnya ceria.

Seokmin hanya tertawa. Keduanya berjalan ke taman di dekat asrama Jisoo, duduk berdempetan di salah satu bangku dengan kaleng bir dingin yang dibelinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Angin musim panas itu sejuk, keduanya meneguk bir masing-masing dalam diam.

Jisoo membiarkan Seokmin memperhatikannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Seokmin memegang tengkuknya, dan Jisoo dibawa ke dalam ciuman singkat. Tatapan Seokmin masih enggan untuk meninggalkan bibir Jisoo biarpun mereka sudah berpisah. "Seriusan, untuk apa yang tadi itu?" tanya Jisoo menggoda.

"Rasanya aku nggak bakal traktir kamu waktu aku dapat gaji pertama," kata Seokmin serius. "Aku harus menabung uang untuk menikah denganmu."

Jisoo kaget. Dia mengedip sekali-dua kali, dan tak sekalipun mata Seokmin bergetar karena keraguan. "Um... Oke." Dan tak sampai semenit Jisoo kembali tertawa karena Seokmin meringis geli dan mukanya berubah merah padam. Rupanya Seokmin sadar bahwa kalimat yang dikatakannya itu _cringe-worthy_.

"Tapi aku serius," kata Seokmin setelah tawa Jisoo reda. "Aku akan menabung yang benar." Mata Seokmin menurun menatap cincin yang bersemayam di jari Jisoo. Itu bukan cincin asli, hanya cincin murahan yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Bukan pula cincin pertunangan, hanya cincin dengan janji terikat bahwa mereka akan terus bekerja keras untuk kedepannya.

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Seokmin. "Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku tidak akan kabur kemana-mana selama menunggumu."

Giliran Seokmin yang kaget, tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Dia memegangi pipinya dan melihat Jisoo seperti dia adalah seorang alien. "Seriusan. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi serba inisiatif seperti ini?"

"Mau aneh atau tidak kamu juga suka, kan," timpal Jisoo masih sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih lamarannya. Kita harus bekerja keras, oke?" Jisoo mengangkat kaleng birnya yang sudah setengahnya kosong. " _Cheers_."

Raut muka Seokmin perlahan menjadi tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengetukkan kaleng birnya dengan kaleng bir Jisoo membuat suara kaleng berdentang pelan. Tidak keras tetapi cukup untuk didengar oleh mereka berdua saja. Kelak, mungkin suara sumbang itu bisa menjadi dentang lonceng di telinga mereka.

" _Cheers_."

* * *

Seungkwan, Vernon dan Lee Chan tidak mengambil profesi yang sama. Sementara Vernon memilih menjadi _trainee_ Auror, Seungkwan dan Lee Chan adalah _trainee_ penyihir medis. Kebetulan akademi mereka berdekatan, jadi ketiganya diletakkan di dalam kamar asrama yang sama dan Jisoo sebagai _mentor_ mereka.

"Seungkwan! Fokus!" teriak seniornya dari meja depan membuyarkan lamunan Seungkwan. Seungkwan panik, mengangguk cepat dan mengaduk ramuannya dengan gegabah. "Boo Seungkwan! Bukan yang itu. Kau tidak dengar? Fokus!"

Seungkwan mengerutkan muka, melirik Chan yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Anak itu hanya meringis prihatin. Seungkwan mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan kembali kepada pekerjaannya. Di saat seperti itu, dia paling penasaran apakah Vernon juga dimarahi di tempat berlatihnya. Karena, penderitaan Vernon adalah kebahagiaannya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersiksa dengan masa pelatihan mereka.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Seungkwan, Lee Chan mengikutinya di belakang. Jisoo mengucapkan salam selamat datang sambil sibuk membereskan asrama mereka. Yang paling mengejutkan, Vernon sudah duduk manis di sofa, tak repot membalas salam keduanya. Ini merupakan kejutan. Biasanya Vernon yang pulang malam. "Vernon! Kenapa kamu udah pulang?!"

Vernon menoleh sebal. "Kedengarannya kamu nggak pingin aku pulang lebih cepat." Matanya memicing. Tapi kemudian anak itu mengabaikan keributan Seungkwan. "Latihan hari ini ditiadakan karena ada tes dadakan dengan senior."

"Curang! Kamu duduk bersantai seharian di sofa sementara aku dimarahi di tempat latihan tadi." omel Seungkwan melempar diri di sebelah Vernon. Vernon hanya tertawa sambil menusuk pipinya. Semakin dibegitukan, Seungkwan semakin marah. Sebagai balasan, dia menjambak sisi rambut Vernon. Jadilah perang tusuk-tusukan pipi dan jambak-jambakan rambut. Chan dari lama sudah kabur ke dapur tempat Jisoo berada, enggan ikut campur.

"Hei. Sudah! Sudah." teriak Jisoo dari sisi dapur, suaranya menggelegar menandakan bahwa keduanya akan ada dalam masalah besar kalau mereka melanjutkan. "Dasar! Kalian persis anak kecil."

Seungkwan dan Vernon saling melepas, kelihatan kalau keduanya masih enggan berhenti bertengkar. Seungkwan menjulurkan lidah sebelum memalingkan muka membuat raut muka Vernon masam, tak terima. Vernon condong ke arah Seungkwan, mencium pipinya _lamaaaa_ sekali dan keras sehingga Seungkwan jatuh telentang dan Vernon berakhir menindihnya. _What a timing_ , Jisoo kembali dari dapur.

"Jadi baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu kalian bertengkar, sekarang kalian mainnya tindih-tindihan?" tanya Jisoo sinis. Chan tertawa dari belakang, cepat-cepat berlindung di balik Jisoo ketika keduanya memelototi anak paling muda itu. "Sudah. Waktunya makan malam," perintah Jisoo final.

Meja makan itu penuh dengan empat orang. Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara denting peralatan makan dengan mangkuk dan piring. Lee Chan yang pertama kali memecah hening. "Jisoo- _hyeong_! Kami diberitahu kalau latihan ditiadakan dua hari itu. Jadi kita boleh berangkat bareng _hyeong_ ya? Ya?" mohonnya.

"Mana mungkin boleh, Jisoo- _hyeong_ maunya berduaan sama Seokmin," kata Seungkwan pelan menyindir. Vernon menimpali dalam diam, tidak berani berkutik ketika Jisoo memelototinya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti kalian berangkat bersamaku. Ingat, jangan macam-macam. Nanti Seokmin akan menjemput." desah Jisoo akhirnya, dan ketiga orang itu raut mukanya kian mencerah.

"Oh ya, kalau tambah satu orang yang ikut, apa boleh? Aku ingin mengenalkannya kepada kalian selama acara keakraban." pinta Chan.

Jisoo berpikir sebentar. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu kemudian. "Boleh saja, tak masalah. Acara keakraban itu terbuka bagi siapapun yang berhubungan dengan anggotanya."

"Memang siapa yang mau kau undang?" tanya Vernon mengunyah makanannya. "Pacar?" dia bertanya dengan intonasi konyol, maksudnya hanya sekedar bercanda. Diluar dugaannya, Chan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Vernon berhenti mengunyah. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi kelam.

"... _Apa_?" ulang Seungkwan, nadanya tinggi tanda kurang percaya.

"Aku bilang pacarku," ulang Chan, senyumnya tak pudar.

"Pacar?" tanya Jisoo memastikan. "Pacar yang dicium? Pacar dalam artian pacar?"

Baru pertama kali itu Jisoo terdengar sangat bodoh dalam bertanya.

Chan mengangguk, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Pacar. Pa-car. Tapi dia tak akan menginap karena dia harus pergi hari itu juga. Dia hanya mampir karena minta dikenalkan sebentar."

Jisoo, Vernon dan Seungkwan kebanyakan melongo pada hari itu.

* * *

Acara keakraban musim panas tahun itu berjalan dengan lancar. Rumah bawah tanah Seokmin ramai, kali ini lebih ramai karena Sonagi dan Hou ribut bermain bersama. Di depan televisi Vernon dan Seungkwan sibuk bermain _playstation_ yang dibawakan Mingyu dari rumahnya. Orangnya sendiri sedang memasak di dapur, ditemani Jisoo. Junhui dan Minghao baru sampai setelah perjalanan jauh dari Edinburgh. Yang lain duduk di sofa atau _bean bag_ sambil mengobrol ringan.

Tiga belas gelas dengan isi cokelat hangat ada di sisi setiap orang. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi gelas cokelat hangat, tetapi tidak ada yang mengambilnya. Lee Chan menatap resah jam dinding dan pintu masuk, seolah mengharapkan seseorang untuk datang secepatnya.

"Dia pasti datang, Chan," kata Jisoo duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru kembali dari dapur sehabis membantu Mingyu. "Jangan khawatir. Kamu kelihatan seperti orang kepepet ingin ke toilet."

Chan tertawa. "Aku hanya tegang sedikit, _hyeong_."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sebagian orang yang ribut sekali di depan televisi bermain _playstation_. Chan mengikuti pandangannya, terbawa seru kemudian sehingga lupa sedikit. Meski begitu, di pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang. Suara ketukan membuatnya menoleh cepat. Chan berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya, tersenyum melihat sosok familiar di sana.

"Maaf, aku agak telat karena tertahan sebentar." Orang itu tersenyum penuh maaf. Chan menggeleng, senyumnya lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo masuk, sudah banyak orang di dalam." Chan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam. Seluruh penjuru ruangan mendadak surut ketika melihat orang itu. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang mengangguk menyapa. Chan tersenyum, menggandeng tangannya mendekat. "Kenalkan, ini pacarku. Namanya..."

* * *

 **Note:**

\- **Apparition Examiner** adalah petugas dari **Magical Congress Of the U.S of America** yang mungkin menguji kemampuan **Apparition** penyihir. Proses kerja mereka adalah sepenuhnya imajinasi saya.

\- **Apparition,** singkatnya adalah kegiatan teleportasi. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silahkan baca di _wikia_ bila berkenan (dan niat).

\- **Owlet Trainer** adalah penyihir yang melatih burung hantu untuk menjadi hewan peliharaan atau pengantar pos (surat dsb). Proses kerja mereka adalah sepenuhnya imajinasi saya.

\- Para **Auror** sebelum dinobatkan resmi akan menjalani pelatihan selama **tiga tahun.**

 **Author's Note:**

Banyak _cliffhanger_ -nya. Hmm. Saya... minta maaf... Hanya saja saya berpikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kalian semua yang membuat _ending_ nya dengan imajinasi masing-masing. Saya nggak bisa membayangkan seperti apa pacar Chan, jadi saya membuatnya _open ending_. Bagaimana? Kalian suka? Saya buat M-Pregnya nggak dibahas secara ekspilisit ya, karena panjang kalau mesti membahas itu. Omong-omong, cerita ini tenggat satu minggu ya, saya minta maaf karena _chapter_ ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya TT

Epilog selanjutnya itu akan membahas soal latar belakang setiap karakter secara singkat. Itu bermaksud untuk menjelaskan istilah yang kurang jelas selama cerita dipungkas dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai karakter semuanya akan di jawab di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa minggu depan! Terima kasih untuk segala tanggapan, itu jadi semangat buat saya!


	9. EPILOG: sorting hat

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
written by sebeuntiin

* * *

ix. EPILOG: sorting hat

* * *

Oh, Hogwarts! Sekolah yang penuh dengan anak muda penuh mimpi. Dan sihir. Mari kukenalkan diriku, tetapi sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu tahu namaku siapa. Aku suka saja melihat anak-anak kecil yang muda dan polos, belum tahu apa-apa kebusukan dunia sihir, dipilih menuju asramanya masing-masing. Tiga belas orang, akan aku jelaskan asal-usul mereka. Tidak perlu penasaran mengapa aku tahu masa lalu dan masa depan mereka. Sudah kubilang—kalian tidak perlu tahu aku siapa.

Yang pertama—Seungcheol Choi. Nama yang bagus! Sangat khas asia sekali. Aku ingat dia berterima kasih kepadaku ketika aku memuji namanya. Dengan segala keberanian dan keaktifan dan kesolidaritasnya, seharusnya dia lebih cocok masuk Gryffindor. Hei, tetapi Slytherin juga bisa memproduksi pemimpin yang ambisius, sangat cocok dengan jiwanya. Ketika dirundung masalah, dia cenderung melarikan diri, hei, itu pengecut, tetapi aku akui dia memang punya rencana yang lebih licik setelah dia kabur. Contoh? Dia membawa lari pacarnya selama beberapa minggu dari rumah, sebelum dengan berani menemui orang tuanya dan meminta maaf, tetapi mengatakan beberapa dari kelemahan mereka supaya agak impas sedikit. Hei, aku juga tahu tentang koleksi kartu asrama Slytherinnya. Lantas tunggu apa lagi? Si topi seleksi langsung meneriakkan dengan lantang, Slytherin katanya.

Karena suka menindas Lee Chan dalam bentuk 'kasih sayang' dan suka iseng curang kalau sedang bermain, Jeonghan Yoon dibilang lebih cocok masuk Slytherin. Anak-anak yang kenal dia sebelum masuk Hogwarts meneriakkan 'Slytherin! Slytherin!' ketika anak itu maju menerima topi seleksi. Cuma gara-gara si topi itu merasa Jeonghan tidak cocok jadi Slytherin, lantas menendangnya ke asrama yang 180 derajat beda total. Apa? Gryffindor. Awalnya banyak yang tidak percaya. Hingga ada satu kejadian dimana kelasnya tersandung masalah penindasan sehingga beberapa guru marah besar pada mereka. Jeonghan maju dan berteriak, "Saya! Saya bisa memberikan anda memori saya." Luar biasa. Melalui _pensieve_ ketahuan kalau memang terjadi penindasan. Setelah itu Jeonghan mengalami penindasan minor di snii dan di sana, tapi dia mengatasinya _like a boss_. Tepuk tangan, kawan? Catatan tambahan di sekitar situ lah Seungcheol jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan.

Jisoo 'Joshua' Hong cerdas terbawa hobinya membaca dan matanya yang observan. Punya pacar yang lebih muda, sebenarnya Jisoo juga bisa masuk Hufflepuff karena dia sabar dalam menangani Seokmin yang agak lemot—bodoh—. Di tahun mendatang Jisoo menghadapi kesulitan masuk departemen Auror karena fisiknya tergolong mungil untuk petugas yang akan melawan sihir hitam. Dia juga ditubruk tubi-tubi oleh kondisi finansialnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ambruk karena Lee Seokmin, pacarnya itu susah cari kerja karena tidak ikut ujian. Huh. Siapa suruh? Tapi memang anak ini cerdas, dia mengambil pelajaran dari semua masalah yang membombardirnya. Si topi itu sepertinya sudah tahu nilai dasar Jisoo—lantas saja dia memasukkan Jisoo ke Ravenclaw.

Junhui Wen itu... tipikal cowok yang bakal banyak penggemarnya. Bawaan punya adik perempuan yang jauh lebih muda darinya, dia jadi suka menggendong Jihoon kemana-mana (loh, memang Jihoon adik perempuannya?) meski ada risiko nanti dipukul. Junhui dikenal sebagai _judging man_ karena biasanya kalau Jihoon dan Seungcheol mulai sengklek dia cuma menonton dengan muka menilai khas ibu tiri. Junhui itu darah murni. Dia seharusnya tidak begitu bangga bila kedapatan pacaran dengan Minghao yang _half-blood_ , terutama disini dia perannya sebagai penduduk asrama yang sangat ketus kalau berhadapan dengan _half_ - _blood_ dan muggle. Junhui memergoki Minghao pernah ditindas karena pacaran dengan seorang Slytherin. Sebagai gantinya, esok hari Junhui keliling sekolah sambil menggandeng tangan Minghao dan menyatakan dengan bangga kalau dia senang Minghao mau jadi pacarnya. Itu (amat) memalukan, tapi, yah, Junhui punya karakteristik bangga, ambisius dan jahil yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Dia anak Slytherin.

Soonyoung 'Edward' Kwon berisik sekali ketika saat-saat dimasukkan ke asramanya. Dia memang tidak berceloteh langsung, tetapi memohon-mohon di dalam hati supaya dimasukkan ke Slytherin. Siapa sangka, ternyata Soonyoung Kwon ini dulunya punya teman-teman lebih tua di kompleks penyihir yang lama, yang merupakan Slytherin. Melihat teman-temannya yang pamer kedua orang tua mereka penyihir hebat dari berbagai muasal, Soonyoung ikutan berbohong bahwa dia penyihir darah murni, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ibunya adalah muggle. Si topi seleksi itu meneriakkan identitas kedua orang tuanya di aula besar, lalu memasukkannya ke asrama Gryffindor. Teman-teman Soonyoung sangat murka waktu itu, sehingga kata _mudblood_ langsung keluar dari mulut mereka tanpa pikir panjang. Oh, anak yang malang! Dia ditindas dengan sebegitunya hingga pulang dengan muka babak belur. Sang ayah yang waktu itu melihatnya, hanya diam setelah mengobati mukanya. Di pangkuan Soonyoung diletakkan tangannya yang besar dan mulai menceritakan keberanian-keberanian asrama Gryffindor. Di saat Soonyoung berhasil berbicara kepada mereka, meski pulang dengan wajah terluka, tetapi dia merasa lega. Setelah itu, Soonyoung pindah kediaman menuju dunia muggle. Oh, aku sudah bisa melihat masa depannya sebagai seorang Gryffindor yang mengajari anaknya dengan keberanian.

Wonwoo Jeon memohon-mohon, menangis-nangis supaya bisa dimasukkan ke dalam Slytherin bersama dengan pujaan hatinya, Seungcheol! Ketika aku melihat wajahnya saat dia dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw, sepertinya dunianya sudah terbelah dua. Wajar saja sih. Saking tidak sukanya pada asramanya itu, Wonwoo melewatkan satu-dua minggu tanpa berbaur kepada teman-temannya yang seasrama. Dia ingin sekali masuk Slytherin. Tapi memang, hatinya tahu benar kalau dia memang dimiliki oleh Ravenclaw—bukan Kim Mingyu, belum—dia memiliki karakteristik suka membaca membuatnya mudah belajar. Wonwoo nanti akan dilamar menjadi penulis Daily Prophet, jangan bilang-bilang!

Jihoon Lee dibesarkan _savage_ , sudah turunan dari keluarganya. Dan sedikit tsundere. Apa lagi kata yang dibutuhkan? Semuanya sudah diceritakan di kisah cinta dia dengan pemuda Kwon itu. Slytherin!

Ada yang sudah pernah cerita Lee Seokmin sulit cari kerja? Oh, aku sudah pernah bilang ya? Kurasa di situ sifatnya Gryffindor Seokmin mulai muncul kuat. Waktu itu dia sangat ketakutan karena teman-temannya beranjak sukses, berkeluarga, dia sendiri yang melekat pada uang orang tuanya seperti parasit karena menganggur terlalu lama. Seokmin awalnya sangat depresi—mengurung diri di kamar dan memaki diri sendiri karena dia sungguh tidak berguna, menurutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia menemukan buku biografi Godric Gryffindor yang selama ini dielu-elukannya, dijadikan tapak langkahnya. Benar, Seokmin dari dulu mengidolakan Godric Gryffindor. Seokmin menemukan keberanian yang selama ini terkubur, berakhir mendapatkan kerja atas usahanya sendiri.

Mingyu Kim dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi loyalitas dan kesabaran, rasanya tidak heran kalau dia masuk ke Hufflepuff. Rumahnya dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu hewan yang dipelihara keluarganya. Hufflepuff merupakan asrama yang cocok untuknya, well, Mingyu sudah ketahuan memelihara sifat kerja kerasnya dari paling awal sekali. Hanya dia yang tidak mengomel kalau pekerjaan rumahnya disalin ulang—pasrah saja anak itu. Sifat ini kembali muncul dalam perjalanan menunggu Wonwoo menyukainya balik. Ini rahasia, tapi sebenarnya Mingyu itu lumayan populer—wajahnya ganteng dan kulitnya eksotis. Dia tahu ada adik kelas yang suka padanya, Mingyu bisa beralih kapan saja, tapi dia setia menunggu Wonwoo. Yah... Hufflepuff!

Minghao Xu itu lebih cocok Slytherin, iya nggak sih? Dia juga _savage_ , persis seperti Jihoon hanya kurang adegan kekerasannya saja. Tapi ada satu cerita—yang bahkan Junhui takut menyinggungnya—satu alasan paling kuat. Minghao berteman dengan satu anak ini yang diketahui asramanya di Slytherin. Gara-gara dianggap aneh, temannya itu ditindas oleh kakak kelasnya yang seasrama. Awalnya Minghao tidak tahu tapi ketahuan juga. Sebenarnya waktu itu Minghao punya pilihan untuk kabur karena dia mengintip—melihatnya tidak sengaja. Minghao lari seperti orang kesetanan, bukan menjauhi, tetapi mendekati dan memilih untuk ikut dipukul sebagai ganti temannya. Hari itu temannya menangis di samping Minghao yang berbaring di Hospital Wing. Keesokan harinya dia pindah. Cinta pertama Minghao. Loyal—kurasa si topi melihatnya dan memutuskan mendorong Minghao ke Hufflepuff.

Seungkwan Boo jauh-jauh datang dari Korea Selatan sehingga dia yang paling cengeng dan gampang sekali menangis kalau sudah menyebut-nyebut keluarga. Sikapnya itu kurang cocok untuk masuk ke Gryffindor, tapi dia toh masuk juga. Aku kurang ngerti sama keputusan si topi aneh itu, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti juga di penghujung tahun ketujuh angkatannya si Boo. Dia memutuskan untuk jadi Auror dan tetap tinggal di London meski dia bisa pulang ke Korea Selatan. Puh. Kalau aku boleh bilang, sebenarnya dia pasti mau sama pacarnya, si Hansol itu. Kurasa si topi memasukkannya ke Gryffindor karena memang determinasinya kuat.

Hansol Chwe—Choi—ah, apalah itu, masuk Ravenclaw. Mudah ditebak sebenarnya. Ayahnya seorang Auror, Ibunya dokter. Hansol dari dulu diterapkan untuk rajin, ayahnya punya harapan besar untuknya masuk auror mengikuti jejaknya. Hansol memang cerdas seperti yang dideskripsikan karakteristik Ravenclaw, tapi kadang-kadang dia melihat asrama lain dan berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri apa dia dikekang terlalu kuat oleh ayahnya. Hansol fans dari Godric Gryffindor, tapi dia melepaskannya karena sekarang dia merupakan jiwa Ravenclaw. Ya sudahlah, toh tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi. Ravenclaw, dia merupakan pria yang pintar.

Lee Chan itu turunan kakaknya, Seokmin Lee. Apa lagi yang mesti kuceritakan? Dia riang, pemberani, tepat sekali karakternya Gryffindor. Dia akan jadi auror yang hebat. Bukan _spoiler_ , tapi aku tahu saja dia akan jadi begitu.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

\- sudah beres ya! Terima kasih udah mau ngikutin dan sabar menunggu cerita yang tenggat empat bulan (uhuk). Terima kasih buat yang udah bela-belain _review_ panjang, cerita-cerita sama aku dan ikut nge-hype dunia sihirnya Harry Potter. Terima kasih. Met jumpa di karyaku yang lain :*


End file.
